


Превратности

by Givsen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Даже если ты фатальная неудачница, это совсем не означает, что на твоём везении можно поставить крест.





	1. Chapter 1

## Превратность первая

      Луки всегда считала себя неудачницей. То есть когда её подруги дружно позаканчивали ВУЗы, повыскакивали замуж, нарожали детей и, усиленно обмахиваясь дипломами, стали доказывать Луки, что она мало преуспела в жизни, она в это почему-то поверила, несмотря на некоторые несопоставимые факты. Карьера у неё, откровенно говоря, не удалась, личная жизнь напоминала продавленный катком асфальт, а о чём-то большем, вроде замужества и детей, она и думать не хотела, потому что на небольшую зарплату было сложно содержать даже себя, не говоря уже о семье. Поэтому Луки просто привыкла считать себя неудачницей. И даже стала находить в этом некоторые плюсы, ведь не будь она такой простофилей с уклоном в махровый трудоголизм, она точно не попала бы на нынешнее место работы. А не попади она на нынешнее место работы, у неё появлялась неприятная перспективка загнуться в своей квартире от голода и быть сожранной соседскими кошками. Вот и выходило, что её незавидная участь во многом сослужила неплохую службу. Ей удалось устроиться в особняк Вонголы, где она получала неплохие деньги и была на хорошем счету у начальства. Чем не сказка?  
      Застегнув последнюю пуговицу строгой блузки, Луки вздохнула и, пару раз мазнув по волосам расчёской, решительно вышла из комнаты, чтобы отправиться в расположенный на цокольном этаже офис. Ей предстояло встретить нового сотрудника, провести краткий инструктаж и, если всё пройдёт совсем плохо, распорядиться, чтобы его труп вытащили из кабинета. Хотя, учитывая наклонности Гокудеры и его непомерную страсть к динамиту, в случае плохого исхода выносить будет особо некого.  
      Собственно, «несказка» новой работы Луки заключалась именно в таких небольших нюансах, потому что она работала на мафию, а законы мафии были подчас безжалостными. Хотя она прекрасно знала, на что шла, никто её не заставлял и тем более не тащил силой. Просто Луки, тщательно обдумав свою ситуацию, решила, что ей больше нечего терять.  
      А началось всё весьма тривиально и буднично: Луки выкинули с работы под зад коленом за то, что она завела роман с боссом. С женатым боссом, который о своём семейном положении отчего-то не распространялся, зато увивался за новенькой секретаршей так, словно она была одновременно его музой, возлюбленной и самой разъединственной в мире девушкой. Луки держалась изо всех сил, открещиваясь от дурацкой влюблённости, но босс умел так ухаживать, что грехопадение стало практически неизбежным. Ну и когда всё, что могло произойти, произошло, об этом прознала законная супруга, которая явилась через неделю, держа в одной руке притихшего мужа, а в другой — заявление на увольнение. Увольнение обалдевшей от подобного расклада Луки. Причём с такой рекомендацией, что её не то что на секретаря — на продавца хурмы с рынка никто никогда не взял бы.  
      Вот так в одночасье закончились влюблённость, работа и вера в мужчин. Луки осела дома, изредка заедая горе подаренными сердобольной соседкой яблоками, и не переставала рассылать своё резюме в надежде, что кто-нибудь оставит без внимания рекомендацию предыдущего работодателя и возьмёт её хотя бы домработницей. И однажды, когда вера в мирскую справедливости почти сошла на нет, ей всё-таки пришёл очень многообещающий отклик из компании с непроизносимым названием, которая, судя по списку обязанностей, занималась всем тем, что Луки умела лучше всего, — обработкой и систематизацией информации.  
      Собравшись с духом и прочими принадлежностями, Луки отправилась на собеседование, внутренне готовясь ко всему, включая вежливое «подите прочь». Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, сонный менеджер, без особого интереса выслушав вялые попытки Луки расхвалить себя, бухнул ей штамп на направление и пригласил на оформление через неделю.  
      Первый же день обрушил на Луки кучу разномастной публики, начиная от приветливых девочек-менеджеров и заканчивая угрюмым системным администратором. Второй день подарил несколько полезных навыков в общении с названивающими без конца ассистентами из основного офиса. Третий день показал, как мало Луки знала из того, что обязана была бы знать. Ну а дальше всё потекло так плавно и спокойно, что первое время ноги временами становились ватными, а голова кружилась от счастья.  
      Впрочем, через пару месяцев это ощущение прошло, потому что работа оказалась весьма муторной и напряжённой из-за большого количества обрабатываемой информации. Плюс ко всему некоторые сотрудники исчезали со своих рабочих мест так внезапно, что казалось, будто их кто-то щелчком вышибал из офиса. Однако первое время Луки мало обращала на это внимание, потому что обзавестись друзьями, в силу своего характера, ей не удалось, а прибавляющаяся из-за пропажи сотрудников работа начисто сжирала всё свободное время. Иногда приходилось сутками оставаться в офисе, проводя полубессонные ночи в обнимку с клавиатурой.  
      Когда минуло около полугода, Луки внезапно пришло сообщение из основного офиса, в котором говорилось, что её срочно вызывают «на ковёр» к начальству. Просидев всю ночь перед монитором рабочего компьютера, Луки дождалась времени выезда и, прихватив сумку и решимость, отправилась по адресу, который она дрожащей рукой переписала из послания. О цели визита ей не сообщили, поэтому у неё то и дело подкашивались колени. Снова быть уволенной из-за какой-нибудь ерунды ей совсем не хотелось.  
      Шагнув на хрустнувший под подошвой туфли гравий, Луки сперва чуть не навернулась, а затем поражённо замерла, увидев, куда именно привёз её водитель. Перед глазами возвышался исполинского вида трёхэтажный особняк, который простирался, казалось, на несколько километров вправо и влево. Чуть затенённый густой зелёной растительностью, он представлялся этаким окутанным тайной домом с привидениями, поэтому первым желанием Луки было прыгнуть обратно в такси и велеть везти её обратно. Помешало только то, что водитель, получив деньги сразу по приезду, успел развернуться и выехать за высоченные стальные ворота. Поэтому Луки, беспомощно оглянувшись на захлопнувшуюся с протяжным лязгом калитку, обречённо заковыляла к входу, по щиколотку утопая в колючем гравии и желании сходить в туалет по-большому прямо тут.  
      Дверь робко постучавшейся Луки открыл весьма миловидный молодой человек, который, узнав о цели визита, отчего-то просиял и велел следовать за ним. Плутая по коридорам особняка, он не переставал болтать о всякой ерунде и старательно заговаривал стучащую зубами Луки, которая за время пути мысленно успела себя дважды изнасиловать, четырежды похоронить заживо и как минимум полтора раза расчленить. Остановившись возле одной из дверей, сопровождающий сделал знак Луки, чтобы та немного подождала, а сам скользнул за порог. Несколько секунд его не было ни видно, ни слышно, а затем дверная ручка повернулась, вновь явив его счастливую физиономию, и Луки нервно сглотнула, поняв по его взгляду, что теперь пришла её очередь перешагивать порог. Не слишком деликатно толкнув задрожавшую Луки в спину, молодой человека, кажется, пожелал ей удачи, но она этого уже не услышала.  
      Едва не запнувшись, Луки сделала пару шагов и замерла на месте пристреленным кроликом. Зажмурившись от страха, она мысленно досчитала до десяти, чтобы успокоиться, затем повторила процедуру. Поняв, что это не помогает, она хотела уже попробовать увеличить счёт до ста, когда её тихую панику прервал приятный весёлый голос:  
      — Вы, должно быть, Луки? — Луки открыла глаза и с трудом сглотнула подскочившую к горлу тошноту. — Не стесняйтесь, проходите, пожалуйста. Я постараюсь не есть вас сразу.  
      В классическом кожаном кресле с высокой массивной спинкой сидел, сложив руки на подлокотниках, симпатичный молодой человек с взъерошенными тёмными волосами.  
      Луки неловко переступила с ноги на ногу. Она ожидала, что её встретит кто-то… постарше, что ли, потому что сидящий в кресле парень был едва ли старше неё.  
      — Хорошо, если вам удобно стоять там, говорите, пожалуйста, погромче, — устав, видимо, ждать, когда ступор гостьи рассосётся, произнёс молодой человек.  
      Луки вздрогнула, вяло пошевелилась, проверяя работоспособность конечностей, и медленно заковыляла к большому резному столу. Остановившись с противоположной стороны, она помялась немного, украдкой поглядывая на наблюдающего за ней собеседника, а затем очень осторожно присела на краешек гостевого стула. Спина мгновенно одеревенела, а руки покрылись ледяным потом. Едва успокоившаяся паника вспыхнула с новой силой.  
      — Вы очень симпатичная, — внезапно улыбнулся парень, выбив из конвульсивно сокращающихся лёгких Луки последний воздух. — Я приятно удивлён.  
      — Спасибо, — сдавленно пробормотала она. Она ждала чего угодно, только не комплиментов в адрес своей внешности. Или он так решил оттянуть время казни? Так сказать, усыпить бдительность перед тем, как шарахнуть её какой-нибудь не особенно приятной новостью?  
      — Ах да, я же не представился, — хлопнув ладонью по колену, спохватился парень. — Меня зовут Ямамото Такеши, я — начальник отдела обработки информации. А вас зовут Луки, я же не ошибся?  
      — Правильно, — ещё более сдавленно пробормотала она.  
      — Однако, — Ямамото округлил глаза и придвинулся, разом обретя сходство с любопытным желторотым юнцом, — такое странное имя.  
      — Французское, — нехотя выдавила Луки. — Когда я родилась, Франция и Италия в лице моих родственников не на шутку схлестнулись в битве за имя. Италия проиграла. Фигово, когда твои родители принадлежат разным нациям, — окончательно помрачнела она, припомнив, сколько унижения вытерпела от сверстников в итальянской школе, обладая французскими чертами лица и именем, которое можно было склонять и вдоль, и поперёк.  
      — Нет-нет, я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть! Я сам японец, так что могу себе представить, сколько недоумения у итальянцев вызывает необходимость общаться с такими, как мы. Не обижайся, в общем, ладно? — замахал рукой Ямамото, ненавязчиво перескочив на фамильярное «ты». Он по-мальчишески застенчиво улыбнулся, словно сам устыдился своего интереса, и, кашлянув, продолжил: — Я вообще-то позвал тебя сюда не просто так. Мне нужно кое-что уточнить. — Достав из-под стола большую кипу листов, исписанных мелкими печатными буквами, он положил её перед носом Луки и поинтересовался: — Твоя работа?  
      Взяв первый листок, Луки быстро пробежалась по тексту и угрюмо кивнула, похолодев от мысли, что наверняка допустила где-то непростительную ошибку. Иной причины необходимости её появления в основном офисе просто не было.  
      — Потрясно! — выдохнул вдруг Ямамото, взглянув на неё с неподдельным уважением. — Я бы такое ни в жизни не осилил, а ты столько работы только за последние две недели провернула. Это же столько информации!  
      Едва не окосев от его честных глаз и добродушной улыбки, Луки попыталась найти в произнесённых словах хотя бы намёк на подвох, но похвала звучала искренне, а уважение в голосе показалось самым настоящим.  
      — Не так уж и много, — слегка удивлённо пробормотала Луки, опустив взгляд на судорожно сцеплённые в замок руки. — В прошлом месяце было больше.  
      — Так то тоже была твоя работа? — оторопело уточнил Ямамото. — С ума сойти! Как ты со всем справляешься?  
      — Молча. При такой загруженности разговаривать особенно некогда, — улыбнулась Луки и, подняв голову, осеклась, потому что начальник, подперев щёку кулаком, практически в упор смотрел на неё. Ей сразу показалось, что она повела себя непростительно дерзко, но пасть на колени и вымаливать прощение помешал неожиданно серьёзный и очень убедительный голос:  
      — Знаешь, настолько усердные и трудолюбивые работники сейчас редко встречаются, а мне как раз нужен личный помощник, который будет справляться с огромной нагрузкой. — Ямамото сдвинул брови, впервые с момента появления Луки в кабинете став похожим на сурового босса. — Я хочу предложить тебе перейти работать из общего офиса сюда, ко мне, если ты, конечно, считаешь, что справишься.  
      Сердце болью ударило в грудную клетку, и Луки, не успев толком осмыслить ответ, горячо выпалила:  
      — Справлюсь! — Мгновенно опомнившись, она зажала рот руками и круглыми от ужаса глазами уставилась на ещё больше нахмурившегося начальника, мысленно проклиная свою торопливость.  
      — Тогда мне нужно многое тебе рассказать, прежде чем ты приступишь к своим новым обязанностям. Но сначала я тебе кое-что покажу.  
      Сунув сложенные колечком пальцы в рот, Ямамото тихо протяжно свистнул. В следующее мгновение из-за кресла показался симпатичный пёсик. Он присел рядом со столом и уставился на Луки круглыми карими глазами с таким видом, будто это не хозяину, а ей требовался личный помощник.  
      — Какой симпатичный, — вырвалось у неё против воли. — Можно погладить?  
      — Джиро цапнуть может, — доверительно сообщил Ямамото и рассмеялся, увидев отразившееся в глазах Луки недоверие. — Нет, серьёзно. Он у меня с характером.  
      — Не страшно, — покачала головой та и протянула руку, чтобы исполнить задуманное. Животных она любила с детства, и они, как правило, отвечали ей взаимностью.  
      Однако собака, продолжая умильно моргать, сперва вдруг покрылась голубой лёгкой дымкой, а затем и вовсе вспыхнула, словно в неё кинули газовую горелку. Едва не поседев от такого зрелища, Луки замерла в ступоре и во все глаза уставилась на нордически спокойного пса. Лишь после этого она сумела с трудом повернуть голову и в полном недоумении посмотреть на наблюдающего за ней Ямамото.  
      — Джиро — не совсем обычная собака, — произнёс тот, когда Луки открыла уже рот, чтобы испуганно заверещать.  
      — Да я уже поняла, — дрожащим голосом ответила та, вновь переведя взгляд на завилявшего хвостом пса.  
      — А я — не совсем простой человек. — Ямамото поднялся с места и, обогнув стол, присел на корточки рядом со своим полыхающим питомцем. Положив руку на мохнатую спину, он повернулся к окоченевшей от такого зрелища Луки и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Можешь погладить. Теперь он точно не укусит.  
      — Н-не думаю… — забормотала Луки, но быстро прикусила язык, потому что на её запястье сомкнулись чужие пальцы, а затем под ладонью скользнула тёплая мягкая шерсть.  
      Зажмурившись в страхе, Луки сжалась, однако спустя несколько мгновений, в течение которых боль так и не пришла, всё-таки решилась приоткрыть один глаз. Джиро по-прежнему пылал голубым пламенем, а Ямамото всё так же с нажимом удерживал её руку на спине любимца, почти по локоть погрузив её в огонь.  
      — Вот видишь? — жизнерадостно улыбнулся он.  
      Подумав, что ей срочно нужен душ и новые трусы на всякий случай, Луки подавленно кивнула, продолжая с опаской коситься на подозрительную собаку и её не менее подозрительного хозяина. Что-то говорить в их присутствии она уже не могла — язык попросту онемел.  
      Дождавшись, когда остаточная дрожь Луки уляжется, Ямамото отпустил её окоченевшую руку и поднялся на ноги. Одёрнув брюки, он подмигнул и произнёс:  
      — Так вот, к чему это я. Располагайся поудобнее, могу попросить кого-нибудь сделать кофе, потому что слушать придётся долго.  
      С трудом вернув себе возможность шевелиться, Луки качнула головой. Она на полном серьёзе боялась, что если сейчас съест что-нибудь или выпьет, непременно испортит дорогой ковёр.  
      Ямамото понятливо кивнул и, вернувшись на своё место за столом, завёл рассказ о том, куда она, собственно, угодила и что ей предстояло теперь со всем этим делать. Выходило, что вся их организация на самом деле являлась большой мафиозной семьёй Вонгола, которой заправлял милейшей души человек японского происхождения — Савада Тсунаёши. Ямамото во всём этом деле выполнял роль какой-то там по счёту левой руки босса и, по совместительству, обладал также силой Хранителя Дождя, поэтому его собака полыхала синим пламенем, которое, как в голливудском кино, совсем не обжигало. И вот как раз ему, Ямамото Такеши, ввиду свалившихся обязанностей, срочно потребовалась собственная правая рука, которая заправляла бы делами начальника обработки информации, в то время как Ямамото смог бы посвятить себя более привычному делу — быть Хранителем Дождя Вонголы и оберегать ненаглядного босса.  
      В общем, к концу немного путанного и нелогичного рассказа, Луки поняла, что вместе с душем и новыми трусами ей пригодились бы санитары и большая белая машина с красным крестом.  
      — То есть вы — мафия, — уточнила она, поглаживая пристроившегося рядом Джиро, который «выключил» пламя и теперь спокойно наслаждался внезапной лаской со стороны офигевшей по всем статьям гостьи.  
      — Именно, — кивнул Ямамото, несколько смущённо улыбаясь.  
      — И у всех есть… паранормальные способности, так? — нахмурилась Луки, ощущая себя дураком в цирке.  
      — Ну почему паранормальные? — Казалось, Ямамото слегка обиделся на такую характеристику. — Самые обычные.  
      — Обычные, — покладисто согласилась Луки, поймав себя на мысли, что ей до ужаса хочется истерично расхохотаться, закинуть ноги на стол и сказать: «Аха-ха, продолжайте!». Усилием воли подавив это желание, она задумчиво посмотрела на зажмурившегося Джиро и с сожалением убрала руку. — Спасибо за увлекательный рассказ, Голливуд будет рыдать от счастья и требовать себе сценарий, а я, наверное, лучше пойду.  
      Поднявшись со стула и вежливо поклонившись, Луки развернулась, сделала несколько шагов по направлению к двери и внезапно остановилась так резко, словно её ноги по колено провалились в пушистый бордовый ковёр. Передёрнув мгновенно озябшими плечами, она обернулась и, несколько раз моргнув, посмотрела на задумчиво молчащего Ямамото, взгляд которого уже не был таким радушным, как несколько минут назад.  
      — Я очень извиняюсь, — тихо произнёс он, — но я не могу тебе позволить просто так уйти отсюда.  
      Луки ощутила, как земля закачалась, а в голове стало мутно-мутно. Всё-таки она влипла.  
      — Теперь только ногами вперёд, да? — нервно улыбнулась она.  
      Сомнений в том, что бежать бесполезно, у неё даже не возникло. Во-первых, тут по-прежнему находилась собака, которая могла включить синее излучение и фиг знает, что ещё, а во-вторых, с физподготовкой у Луки всегда было неважно — даже обычные стометровки она буквально проползала на четырёх костях.  
      — Чего? — очень правдоподобно изумился Ямамото и замахал руками, поднявшись на ноги. — Вовсе нет! Мы же мафия, а не убийцы.  
      «А это разве не одно и то же?» — ехидно подумала Луки, но произнести это вслух не решилась.  
      — У нас есть департамент по защите информации. Вот там тебе несколько подкорректируют память о последних событиях, а потом отправят с миром домой. Однако вернуться к прежним обязанностям тебе вряд ли разрешат. Хибари у нас такой перестраховщик. — Ямамото подошёл, встал рядом, и Луки моментально ощутила себя Дюймовочкой на приёме у великана. Рост начальника был таким, что она едва доставала макушкой до его плеча.  
      — Его тоже можно понять, — пробормотала она, мельком подумав, что если вышеназванный Хибари хотя бы вполовину такой перестраховщик, как сказал Ямамото, с него сталось бы отправить её вместо дома на шесть футов под землю. В целях конспирации, разумеется.  
      — Подумай всё-таки, — неожиданно мягко произнёс Ямамото и, засунув руки в карманы, простодушно пожал плечами. — Так ли много ты потеряешь, если пойдёшь ко мне работать?  
      — Голова на плечах считается? — бледно улыбнулась Луки, умоляюще глянув на него.  
      Плохим человеком Ямамото ей не казался, но рассказанная им белиберда сводила все плюсы на минусовую шкалу.  
      — Если ты собралась в меня влюбиться, мы это как-нибудь переживём, — хмыкнул Ямамото и рассмеялся, когда Луки густо покраснела.  
      — Не признаю служебных романов, — стальным голосом отчеканила она, ощутив кислый привкус на языке от неприятных воспоминаний.  
      Ямамото в ответ снова пожал плечами.  
      — Ну… ты меня почти расстроила, — хохотнул он и легонько толкнул её локтем в плечо. — Соглашайся. — Он молитвенно сложил ладони и собрал брови скорбным домиком. — Или хотя бы пожалей, потому что Гокудера сожрёт меня, если я снова провороню квартальный отчёт!  
      Почувствовав вспыхнувший внутри глупый смех, Луки тихо кашлянула и сурово нахмурилась, пытаясь прикинуть, чем для неё обернётся работа в таком дурдоме. Если подумать, Ямамото не предлагал ей участвовать в аферах и прочих мафиозных делах, он прямым текстом сказал, что от неё будет требоваться только то, что она каждый день делала в общем офисе. Однако совсем перестать бояться Луки всё равно не могла. Она никогда в жизни не связывалась ни с чем криминальным, а тут целый дом, набитый бандитами, которым наверняка приходилось и мучить людей, и убивать…  
      Закатив глаза и тоскливо вздохнув, Луки мысленно примерила на себя безработную жизнь, затем подумала, чем ей грозит сосуществование с мафиози, и угрюмо заключила, что лучше сдохнуть от усталости и перманентного ужаса, чем от голода. В конце концов, Ямамото мог оказаться вполне неплохим боссом.  
      — А зарплата? — решив оттянуть время принятия решения, уточнила она.  
      Глаза Ямамото тут же вспыхнули двумя яркими звёздами.  
      — Согласна?! — радостно воскликнул он и схватил взвизгнувшую от удивления Луки за руки.  
      — А-а-атпустите! — проблеяла та, суетливо вывернувшись из его, как выяснилось, огромных ладоней. — Я спросила про зарплату!  
      Ямамото фыркнул и снова перехватил её запястье.  
      — Она тебя не разочарует. — Он медленно, чтобы не возникло вопросов, вывел пальцем на её ладони шестизначную цифру, а затем, подумав, добавил ещё нолик. — А это будет в качестве премии, если ты хорошо варишь кофе.  
      Едва не выронив глаза от удивления, Луки сперва переспросила, чтобы исключить возможности ошибки, а затем не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как грохнуть в обморок. Глубокий такой, с розовыми пони и серо-буро-малиновыми енотами в пятнышку. Всё-таки обрушившееся на неё за этот день напряжение оказалось критическим. Она не привыкла к таким эмоциональным перегрузкам.  
      В себя Луки пришла только через некоторое время, и Ямамото, не тратя больше времени на разговоры, стал быстро и доходчиво инструктировать её об обязанностях, попутно уточняя её предпочтения по поводу нового жилища и обстановки. Ей предлагалась комната в особняке, а также — отдельная квартира за пределами Вонголы, причём все расходы по переезду и мебелированию фирма, что называется, брала на себя, поэтому обмершей от счастья Луки оставалось только тыкать пальцами в понравившиеся ей шкафчики и раковины.  
      Первые пару недель было тихо и спокойно: Луки привыкала к обстановке и новому месту работы, постепенно вникала во всё творящееся в Вонголе безобразие, поэтому когда случилось первое покушение, ей стало по-настоящему страшно. Она ожидала всего: и кровавых дел, и жертв, и свежих могил в палисаднике особняка. Однако то, что ассистенты Хранителей подвергались опасности ничуть не меньше любых других обитателей Вонголы, стало для неё новостью. Ямамото почему-то деликатно умолчал о том, как именно уволился его предыдущий помощник.  
      Едва пережив первое потрясение, Луки страшно захотела вернуться в свою небольшую обветшалую квартирку в объятия скрипящего на все лады дивана, но приходящий навещать её Ямамото выглядел таким убитым и подавленным, что бросить его просто не хватило совести. В конце концов, она осознанно согласилась пойти работать к мафиози, так что винить было особенно некого.  
      Умиротворение и дзен настигли Луки спустя ещё пару покушений и похищение с целью выведать тайны Вонголы. Вернувшись домой после проведённых у настоящих бандитов суток, она налила себе кофе, села на кровать и поймала себя на мысли, что больше не боится. Она просто смирилась с тем, что на её спине теперь висела мишень. Неприятно, конечно, было находить в почтовом ящике динамит и выковыривать из коврика с приветливой надписью «Welcome!» ядовитые шипы, но вид начальника, который всегда приходил ей на выручку, в какую бы жопу она ни провалилась, заталкивал недовольство и возражения обратно в горло. Луки сама себя подписала на вечное, по сути, рабство. И не сказать, в общем-то, что её это так уж сильно не устраивало.  
      Ямамото оказался весёлым и лёгким в общении человеком, а остальная команда Хранителей Вонголы, к счастью, встречалась Луки крайне редко. Хотя жаловаться ей и тут тоже было не на что, ведь обитатели особняка — как женщины, так и мужчины — вели себя чрезвычайно дружелюбно, поэтому она нередко удивлялась — как вообще так получилось, что настолько приветливые люди оказались членами огромнейшей мафиозной семьи. Превратности судьбы — не меньше.  
      Спустя полгода относительно спокойной и довольно рутинной работы одного из помощников Гокудеры Хаято нашли замоченным в туалете дешёвого клуба, поэтому на него, являющегося не только начальником по налаживанию связей, но ещё и Хранителем Урагана Вонголы, свалилось столько работы, что впору было стреляться. Наученная горьким опытом и натренированная авральными буднями Луки с чисто женской жалостью смотрела на убивающегося работой гордого начальника соседнего департамента, а потом не выдержала и всё-таки предложила помощь. И обычно не сильно радушный в общении Гокудера неожиданно с энтузиазмом согласился.  
      Ровно две недели жизнь Луки напоминала карусель, с которой невозможно было слезть, а затем Ямамото, увидевший тянущийся за своей помощницей шлейф из мешков под глазами, решительно отправился к Гокудере с неожиданно ревнивым замечанием, что Луки вообще-то являлась его помощницей. Услышав это, Гокудера раздражённо огрызнулся, что ему в таком случае нужен новый помощник, желательно бессмертный, который смог бы продержаться под его началом дольше трёх недель. И в этот момент Луки внезапно вспомнила робкий взгляд неприметной с виду девушки из офиса, где она работала до поступления, так сказать, непосредственно в саму Вонголу. Кажется, её звали Чиэра.  
      «Хорошее имя для помощника Гокудеры», — ехидно подумала она, но номер, тем не менее, откопала и, собравшись с мужеством, позвонила в надежде, что та всё ещё работала на прежнем месте.  
      Чиэра оказалась прилежным работником, поэтому до сих пор трудилась на почве сбора информации и даже, кажется, собиралась идти на повышение, поэтому приглашение на собеседование в особняк Вонголы восприняла с пофигистичным спокойствием, чем вызвала нехилое уважение со стороны Луки. И сейчас она как раз направлялась в приёмную, чтобы встретить её и сопроводить на собеседование к Гокудере.  
      Сложный день, в общем, предстоял. Очень сложный.  
      Распахнув дверь приёмной и деловито поджав губы, чтобы казаться строже и грознее, Луки уставилась на разглядывающую табло с информацией гостью и с трудом подавила ностальгический вздох.  
      — Чиэра, я полагаю? — осведомилась она, привлекая к себе внимание.  
      Девушка, напрягшись на мгновение, повернулась лицом, и Луки испытала некоторый дискомфорт, разом усомнившись в том, что выбрала правильного человека в помощь Гокудере. Дело было в том, что глаза Чиэра сияли так, словно ей в голову вкрутили лампочки. Казалось, её нисколько не смущал ни мрачный вид особняка, ни предстоящее собеседование с грозным во всех отношениях начальником. Она смотрела на мир с такой любовью, что Луки на мгновение ослепла.  
      — Луки же, правильно? Я тебя помню, — улыбнулась между тем Чиэра, не утруждая себя заплесневелыми формальностями.  
      — Что, имя запоминающееся? — кисло улыбнулась Луки, нервно поправив чёлку.  
      — Нет, — пожала плечами Чиэра. — Просто с твоим уходом вся работа свалилась на мои плечи. Я ещё подумала: «Вот же зараза такая, даже не предупредила», а потом узнала, что тебя неожиданно повысили и оставили работать в основном офисе. Тебе тогда все завидовал. Поэтому я и запомнила.  
      Заморгав от обескураживающей честности собеседницы, Луки распахнула рот, силясь придумать достойный ответ. А Чиэра, воспользовавшись паузой и вновь повернувшись к стенду информации, ткнула пальцем в имя Гокудеры Хаято.  
      — Начальник по налаживанию связей, — вслух прочитала она. — Это к нему меня хотят перевести помощником?  
      — Да. — Луки вздохнула и, кинув взгляд на часы, засобиралась, памятуя о неприязненном отношении Гокудеры к непунктуальности. — Идём, а то твой будущий начальник безо всякого собеседования открутит тебе голову. А потом и мне заодно.  
      — Да, он темпераментный, — совсем не испугавшись нелестной характеристики, мечтательно протянула Чиэра и послушно направилась за семенящей по коридору Луки.  
      — Вы что, знакомы? — уточнила та, огибая большой стол в конференц-зале.  
      — Нет-нет, — замахала рукой Чиэра. — Имя у него просто такое… пылкое.  
      «О, да, — с мрачной ухмылкой согласилась Луки. — Зажигательный человек».  
      Остановившись перед дверь кабинета, Луки зашла первой и, найдя Гокудеру в крайне нерадостном расположении духа, едва удержалась от просьбы не убивать прибывшую на собеседование сотрудницу на месте. Оповестив, что Чиэра сейчас зайдёт, она выплыла из кабинета и, мысленно перекрестив будущую жертву, приглашающе распахнула дверь. Нервный смешок её разобрал только когда щёлкнула собачка замка, потому что это до боли напомнило ей первое собеседование у Ямамото. Разница была только в том, что и в тот, и в этот раз свежие трусы, карета с санитарами и душ требовались только ей. Почему-то за Чиэру она переживала едва ли не больше, чем за себя в своё время.  
      Сев на диванчик, Луки сложила руки на коленях и приготовилась ждать, чтобы в случае чего вытащить покрытую копотью сотрудницу на свет божий. Однако спустя буквально полчаса Чиэра сама показалась на пороге — целая и, если не считать красной от смущения физиономии, вполне довольная. Аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, она повернулась к побледневшей от такой метаморфозы Луки и выдавила, едва размыкая губы:  
      — Святая Мария, он такой офигенный!  
      Луки показалось, что она ослышалась.  
      — Ч-что? — пробулькала она, мысленно налив себе и Чиэре по полному стакану валерьянки.  
      — Синьор Гокудера. — Чиэра плюхнулась на диван и глубоко вздохнула. — Он обалденный!  
      — Неужели не наорал? — ошеломлённо просипела Луки, не веря своим ушам.  
      — Наорал! — радостно кивнула Чиэра, вогнав её в практически летаргический ахер. — Потому что я споткнулась о ковёр, пролила его чернила и случайно испортила рубашку. — Она улыбнулась и хлопнула себя ладонью по макушке, высунув язык.  
      — И ты выжила после такого? — выдавила Луки, пощупав собеседницу на всякий случай за плечо, чтобы проверить — не призрак ли это.  
      Чиэра застенчиво почесала кончик носа и улыбнулась.  
      — Он посоветовал мне прекратить практиковаться в способах изощрённого самоубийства. И взял на работу. — Она счастливо засмеялась.  
      — И всё? — уточнила Луки, недоверчиво прищурившись. — А он про… что-нибудь тебе рассказывал?  
      — Про мафию? — бесхитростно переспросила Чиэра и закивала. — Да, а ещё кошку свою показал. Представляешь, она горит!  
      — И всё… всё нормально? — поинтересовалась Луки, ощущая себя не просто дураком в цирке, а клоуном, к спине которого привязали второго клоуна.  
      — Ну… — Чиэра призадумалась, а потом пожала плечами. — Подумаешь, мафия. Я на прошлой работе чёрной бухгалтерией занималась — вот где ужас.  
      Прижав руку к груди, Луки откинулась на спинку дивана и протяжно выдохнула.  
      — Ты удивительная, — честно призналась она улыбающейся Чиэре. — Я бы в штаны наложила.  
      — А кто сказал, что я не наложила? — неожиданно серьёзно отозвалась та и заливисто расхохоталась, увидев, какими круглыми стали глаза Луки. — Да ладно. Бывало и хуже. — Она встала на ноги. — Проводишь меня в отдел кадров?  
      — Д-да! — опомнилась Луки и тоже подскочила. — Идём, тут недалеко.  
      — Если что, — Чиэра тронула её за плечо и, приветственно протянув руку, улыбнулась, — зови меня Эр.  
      — А ты зови меня… как тебе больше нравится, — отмахнувшись от противоречивых эмоций, улыбнулась Луки и пожала протянутую ладонь. — Не переусердствуй только, — добавила она и, подхватив товарища по несчастью под локоть, направилась к отделу кадров.  
      Чего греха таить, ей было откровенно приятно обзавестись первым другом в этой мрачной тусовке. И почему-то ей казалось, что дружба эта будет очень приятной, несмотря на все сложности работы на семью Вонгола. Или, может, даже благодаря им.


	2. Превратность вторая

## Превратность вторая

      То, что Гокудера не в духе, Чиэра почувствовала, едва приблизившись к кабинету. Хромированная ручка почти обожгла ладонь, из-за чего Чиэра сначала отдёрнула руку, но затем, подумав, решила всё-таки войти. Она всё равно успела привыкнуть ко всем проявлениям сложного характера Гокудеры, поэтому реагировала на них с нордическим спокойствием и смирением, а вот некоторые сотрудники до сих пор после общения с ним сползали бледными тенями по стеночке.  
      «Да я почти ветеран», — с мрачным весельем подумала Чиэра и, постучавшись для начала, перешагнула порог.  
      Всем телом погрузившись в висящий в кабинете густой сизый смог, она сперва судорожно закашлялась, разгоняя ладонью облепившую лицо дымку, а затем решительно направилась к огромному, почти во всю высоту стены, окну. Нажав на одну из ручек, она приоткрыла большую тяжёлую створку, с наслаждением вдохнула и расслабленно присела на слегка скрипучее офисное кресло.  
      Собственно, это и было её рабочее место. Гокудера курил много, особенно когда нервничал или разговаривал с партнёрами. А из-за того, что и первое, и второе он делал регулярно, плотный никотиновый туман в большом, по сути, помещении практически не выветривался. Так что Чиэра, в первый же день осознав, что умереть в роли пассивного курильщика её совершенно не прельщает, распорядилась перенести её стол поближе к окну.  
      — Я, блядь, что, заикаюсь?! — рявкнул в трубку Гокудера, вырвав Чиэру из глубокой задумчивости. — Что именно в фразе «пиздуй сюда, уёбище лесное» тебе непонятно?  
      Обернувшись на злого как чёрт начальника, она постаралась скрыть улыбку, но вышло откровенно плохо, потому что Гокудера даже в состоянии бледной до синевы ярости, помноженной на бесконтрольно распространяющееся вокруг удушливое Пламя, вызывал у неё прилив нежных чувств. У неё была возможность смотреть чуть глубже привычного для всех образа, чуть сильнее ощущать его настоящие эмоции, поэтому, как итог, временами она видела его истинное лицо: немного усталое и слегка осунувшееся, но отчего-то умиротворённое. Гокудера всегда делал всё, что в его силах, чтобы оправдать возложенные на него обязанности, и временами страшно гордился собственными успехами. И, в принципе, делал он это небезосновательно, потому что многое держалось именно на его плечах.  
      — Быть не может! — с ядовитым сарказмом произнёс Гокудера, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу, и раздражённо выдохнул, до хруста в пластике сжав несчастную трубку. — Мне нужен этот отчёт немедленно, поэтому можешь садиться за него прямо сейчас и не вылезать хоть до самой пенсии, но чтобы через два часа у меня на столе лежали три листка грёбаной бумаги с нужными буквами, подписью и клятвенным заверением, что ты так больше не будешь. — Замолчав, он потёр переносицу и, набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, заорал: — Да мне насрать, что ты в Лондоне! Этот отчёт нужен был ещё вчера, поэтому если не хочешь следующий день рождения праздновать одновременно с похоронами, сделай волшебство и пригони свою жопу сюда! Писать можешь прямо в самолёте!  
      Грохнув трубку на станцию, Гокудера витиевато выругался, припомнив сразу нескольких бабушек, матерей и праотцов, а затем потянулся за помятой пачкой сигарет.  
      — Синьор Гокудера? — подала голос Чиэра, решив обозначить своё присутствие, иначе вспышка начальнического гнева грозила перекинуться на неё со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Быть отчитанной за чужие косяки ей ну совсем не хотелось.  
      — Чё надо? — буркнул тот и, заглянув в пачку, выругался повторно. Бабушек при этом употребил на порядок меньше, зато вспомнил не самым добрым словом чью-то волосатую задницу.  
      — Через два часа прибудет синьор Каваллоне, чтобы провести небольшое совещание. Я набросала для вас список вопросов, которые желательно поднять перед остальными главами, а ещё, — стараясь не замечать направленного на неё свирепого взгляда, Чиэра подошла к столу начальника и выложила перед ним несколько листков, — вот тут, тут и тут нарисованы необходимые схемы для некоторых сооружений. Печать Пламени также готова, я принесу её в конференц-зал. И вот это, — она вынула из кармана пиджака новую пачку сигарет и с улыбкой протянула её начинающему звереть Гокудере, — вам пригодится.  
      Глянув на неожиданный презент, тот сперва нахмурился, затем вздохнул, кинул взгляд на документы и, наконец, выхватил пачку, буркнув мрачное «спасибо». Учитывая общее настроение, даже такая благодарность была чем-то сродни вручению Оскара.  
      Просияв, Чиэра повернулась и на деревянных ногах направилась обратно к своему столу. Вышло почти нормально, если не считать, что по пути она всё-таки запнулась и едва не отправилась обниматься с большим цветочным горшком. Гокудера на это лишь досадливо цыкнул — он, в общем-то, привык, что его помощница регулярно пыталась самоубиться, причём подчас самыми странными способами.  
      Хотя, следовало признать, за время работы рядом с таким потрясающим мужчиной Чиэра почти научилась не ронять предметы и себя заодно в его присутствии, но всё равно каждый его взгляд — пронзительный, острый — был для неё сногсшибательным. Приходилось прикладывать неимоверные усилия, чтобы вырасти в глазах Гокудеры из неуклюжей ассистентки в доверенного помощника. И дар эмпата, который достался Чиэре от неизвестно какого родственника, во многом этому способствовал — хватало одного мгновения рядом, чтобы понять, какой подход требовался Гокудере в данную минуту. Например, сейчас ему были чертовски необходимы чёткость и исполнительность, и Чиэра постаралась делать всё максимально правильно, чтобы он не разуверился окончательно в чужой способности работать и думать. Наверное, это и сохранило за ней место ассистента на такое продолжительное время.  
      Хотя, может, дело было в другом.  
      Гокудера зубами вытащил из пачки сигарету, прикурил и, напряжённо выдохнув, поднялся на ноги. Раздвинув бумажки пальцам, он окинул оценивающим взглядом схемы и вопросы на совещание, а затем повернулся к Чиэре, которая в этот момент завороженно следила за ним. Гокудера Хаято являл собой воплощение всего того, что она хотела бы видеть в мужчине: импульсивный, горячий, легковозбудимый, но в то же время — исполнительный, железно держащий своё слово и готовый на многое ради тех, кто ему был дорог. Вдобавок к этому он был неприлично хорош собой и не особенно утруждал себя соблюдением норм приличия, поэтому Чиэре частенько предоставлялась возможность наблюдать, как он переодевает рубашки. Когда такое случилось в первый раз, перекаты мышц на спине и слегка грубовато выполненные татуировки в виде кошачьих лап на лопатках потом ещё долго висели перед её глазами, из-за чего градус неуклюжести скакнул почти до стопроцентной отметки. Но затем Чиэра стала вести себя умнее и предварительно впитывала эмоции Гокудеры, так что к моменту, когда первая пуговица с тихим звуком расстёгивалась, она чувствовала себя сплошным сгустком горячего, напряжённого как пружина самообладания. Тем и спасалась, запирая себя на ключ с помощью эмпатии, иначе давно вылетела бы с работы за сексуальные домогательства.  
      Хотя никто, наверное, даже не удивился бы. Его было сложно не вожделеть — это понимали абсолютно все, даже перепуганные насмерть немногочисленные девушки их департамента.  
      — Я на полигон, — бросил Гокудера, когда Чиэра, наконец, собралась и, отмахнувшись от эротических фантазий, включила слух. — Будут спрашивать — сразу нахуй.  
      — Н-но собрание… — овечкой проблеяла она, пытаясь сморгнуть проступающие перед глазами картинки его спины и жалея, что вообще вспомнила про это.  
      — Никуда не денется, да и в любом случае его будет вести Дино, — хмыкнул Гокудера и, сдвинув брови, добавил: — Короче, всех, особенно звонящих из Лондона мудаков, шли нахуй.  
      — Прямо туда? — обречённо уточнила Чиэра, предчувствуя множество не самых приятных разговоров.  
      — Можешь выбрать любое другое место, — милостиво разрешил Гокудера, направившись к двери. — Какое тебе больше нравится.  
      — Мне нравятся курорты и лазурный берег, — со вздохом пробормотала Чиэра, услышав хлопок и удаляющиеся шаги. — Только вряд ли это будет считаться грамотным посылом.  
      В общем, через пару часов, когда телефонная трубка раскалилась, а голова по тяжести стала напоминать пушечное ядро, Чиэра устало выдернула шнур из розетки и, обречённо застонав, упала лицом в кипу бумаг. Нет, она, конечно, ожидала чего-то подобного в отсутствие начальника, но кто же знал, что весь департамент по налаживанию связей так этому отсутствию обрадуется, что станет звонить ей по всем вопросам, даже самым маленьким и незначительным. Орать на нерадивых сотрудников так, как это делал Гокудера, Чиэра не умела, поэтому приходилось решать все возникшие неурядицы очень мирно и терпеливо. Но спустя некоторое время она искренне пожалела, что не взяла у начальника пару уроков по прижиманию особо оборзевших личностей к ногтю. Несколько метких фраз ей сейчас очень пригодились бы.  
      Повернув голову так, чтобы было видно часы, Чиэра уставилась на циферблат и разом встрепенулась — до начала совещания оставалось от силы минут десять, а ей ведь требовалось ещё отыскать Гокудеру, оторвать его от дел насущных и вручить нужные схемы и вопросы. Это, конечно, было чревато моральными увечьями, но кто не рискует, тот не работает в Вонголе.  
      Вскочив и быстро сграбастав нужные документы, Чиэра выпала из кабинета и моментально налетела на суетливо спешащего по коридору Базиля, который на ходу дожёвывал бутерброд и попутно что-то читал. Возблагодарив все возможные добродетели, она всучила ему ещё и свою ношу, попросив передать её Дино, а затем почти бегом припустилась к выходу, чтобы успеть выдернуть и, по возможности, переодеть Гокудеру, который наверняка сейчас больше напоминал жертву нападения. Тренироваться вполсилы его, видимо, никто не учил.  
      Выскочив на улицу и поёжившись от пронизывающего ветра, Чиэра плотнее запахнула пиджак и быстро завернула за угол особняка, где располагался огромный, размером с три футбольных стадиона полигон, на котором Хранители проводили бесчисленное количество часов. В обычном режиме он представлял собой покрытое ровным газоном поле, но желающие потренироваться при помощи Пламени могли с лёгкостью преобразить его в нужную комбинацию препятствий и мишеней. Вот сейчас, например, полигон выглядел, как масштабное нагромождение манекенов, на каждом из которых был нарисован приметный красный круг. Причём, судя множественным выбоинам и подпалинам, это была далеко не первая тренировочная партия.  
      Гокудера стоял на краю полигона и, закусив зубами дымящуюся сигарету, целился из воистину огромного лука в один из манекенов. Пиджак он скинул, а рукава рубашки, местами опалённые и дырявые, закатал до локтей.  
      Чиэра невольно сглотнула, откровенно любуясь им в этот момент. Нет, она и раньше видела Гокудеру в луком в руках, но так близко за его использованием наблюдала впервые.  
      Оттянув двумя пальцами тетиву, Гокудера прищурился, сильнее сжал зубы и выстрелил. В следующее мгновение стоящий по центру манекен дёрнулся и вспыхнул, за секунду превратившись в груду оплавленного пластика. Опустив руку, Гокудера выпрямился и, глубоко затянувшись, швырнул окурок в стоящую рядом небольшую коробку. Затем, пошарившись в кармане, он выудил пачку и, заглянув туда, с досадой отправил её вслед за окурком. Судя по недовольству, та уже была пустая.  
      — Совещание началось? — спросил Гокудера, не поворачиваясь, и повёл плечами.  
      Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Чиэра мельком глянула на часы и, удостоверившись, что совещание уже минут пятнадцать как началось, со вздохом кивнула.  
      — Ну и хуй с ним, — равнодушно припечатал Гокудера.  
      Взъерошив волосы ладонью, он, наконец, обратил внимание на свою подчинённую. Причём с таким странным выражением лица, что у неё моментально вспотели ладони. Нет, он, в принципе, всегда смотрел так, словно просвечивал рентгеном — пристально, оценивающе. Но временами в его взгляде что-то неуловимо менялось, и даже Чиэра, несмотря на свою эмпатию, не могла прощупать все нюансы этих метаморфоз.  
      — Ты драться умеешь? — внезапно спросил Гокудера.  
      — Что? — неуверенно откликнулась Чиэра, быстро заморгав, и тут же замотала головой. — Нет, совсем не умею.  
      — А стрелять? — Он глянул в сторону манекенов-мишеней, приподняв бровь.  
      — Нет. — Чиэра снова покачала головой. — Огнестрел мне никогда не давался, а метать ножи я могу только по пьяной дуге. — Она попыталась засмеяться, но так и не смогла выдавить ни звука, поглощённая распространяющейся вокруг странной атмосферой.  
      — Подойди. — Гокудера, хмыкнув, снова повернулся к ней спиной.  
      — А? — обалдело переспросила Чиэра, разом вернувшись уровнем интеллекта к далёким австралопитекам.  
      Однако Гокудера не стал повторять, а лишь кинул на неё красноречивый взгляд поверх плеча. Чиэра мгновенно проглотила все вертящиеся на языке вопросы и опасливо приблизилась.  
      — Снимай пиджак, — велел Гокудера и, наклонившись, поднял с земли большой и с виду довольно тяжёлый блочный лук.  
      — Зачем? — испуганно стиснув лацканы, уточнила Чиэра.  
      Нет, ей определённо льстило такое внимание, особенно к её одежде, вернее, к её отсутствию, но проблема сейчас была в том, что у неё отчего-то совсем не получалось уловить исходящие от Гокудеры волны настроения. То есть обычно она практически без труда могла понять, что за эмоции двигали этим человеком, но сейчас складывалось ощущение, будто все его чувства скрылись за непроницаемой стеной. Это несколько настораживало.  
      — В пиджаке неудобно правильно держать руки, — пояснил Гокудера и нахмурился, когда Чиэра нерешительно опустила взгляд. — Меня сегодня не покидает мучительное подозрение, что у меня проблемы с дикцией. Или у остальных проблемы со слухом.  
      — Нет, что вы, — спохватилась та и, быстро расстегнув большие пуговицы, скинула пиджак прямо на землю, оставшись только в тонкой, продуваемой всеми ветрами белоснежной блузке.  
      Удовлетворённо кивнув, Гокудера вручил в дрогнувшие от тяжести руки лук и указал на ближайший к ним манекен с большим алым пятном на голове.  
      — Попади в мишень, — приказал он и сделал шаг назад, предоставив подчинённой полную свободу действий.  
      Хотя о самих действиях в данной ситуации она не имела ни малейшего понятия.  
      — Я… не умею… — пробормотала Чиэра, оглядывая здоровенную бандуру в руках и пытаясь прикинуть, что с ней делать.  
      Послушно взяв стрелу, она приложила её к тетиве и, подхватив её двумя пальцами, как это делал Гокудера… так и не смогла оттянуть. Глупо подёргавшись, Чиэра с трудом подавила жгучее желание кинуть лук на землю и упереться в него ногами и беспомощно обернулась на хмурого Гокудеру, который наблюдал за её действиями, засунув свободную руку в карман.  
      — Натяжение слабое, — озвучил он, заметив её взгляд. — Возьмись за тетиву тремя пальцами и тяни на себя. Твоих сил вполне должно хватить.  
      Кивнув, Чиэра послушно попыталась снова и с третьей попытки всё-таки смогла. Выстрелить, правда, так и не получилось, потому что она, обрадовавшись, расслабилась, и стрела, вместо того чтобы полететь в цель, воткнулась в землю практически у её ног.  
      — Пиздец, — заключил Гокудера и решительно шагнул к замявшейся от смущения Чиэре. — Ты просто фантастически неуклюжая.  
      Подняв свой лук, он сделал упор на оставленную назад ногу и, материализовав большую огненную стрелу, безошибочно сшиб нужный манекен.  
      — Ты неправильно держишь лук, неправильно стоишь и неправильно целишься, — вбивая Чиэру в землю каждым словом, перечислил он. — И если ты будешь таким образом вести себя в кольце врагов, помрёшь в одно мгновение. Ясно?  
      Она мрачно кивнула, ехидно подумав, что вообще-то в обозримом будущем не планирует оказываться в кольце врагов. Но раз уж начальству стукнуло поучить её жизни, почему бы и нет. В конце концов, она и не такие приступы переживала, находясь в опасной близости от пинка под зад коленом. Этот раз мало чем отличался от предыдущих.  
      Однако когда Гокудера, вместо привычного ворчливого сетования на руковжопость подчинённых, каким-то непостижимым образом очутился за спиной Чиэры, почти прижавшись грудью к её лопаткам, сарказм и зарождающееся негодование как ветром сдуло. Чиэра выпрямилась, словно ей в позвоночник воткнули линейку, и стиснула в ладонях лук так, что тот не поломался только потому, что у неё всё-таки было маловато силёнок.  
      — Отставь ногу назад, чтобы встать по линии движения выстрела, — произнёс Гокудера, повернув Чиэру в нужную сторону, и лёгкими пинками расставил её ноги в правильной позиции. — Почувствуй себя продолжением стрелы, чтобы точно знать, какая сила для этого потребуется. — Он подхватил рукоять лука как раз под её ладонью и поднял его на уровень глаз. Причём для этого ему пришлось склониться почти к самому её уху, что очень пагубно сказалось на устойчивости ног — колени моментально задрожали. — Убедись, что рука не дрожит, иначе стрела никогда не попадёт в цель. — Он обхватил запястье Чиэры и подцепил окоченевшими от шока пальцами тетиву. — Прицеливаясь, никогда не отводи взгляда в сторону. Внимательно следи за каждым движением цели, что бы ни происходило вокруг. Даже если будет рушиться земля под ногами, смотри только на мишень.  
      — А… когда отпускать тетиву? — едва шевеля языком во рту, спросила Чиэра, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.  
      Мужчина-мечта находился прямо за её спиной, держал её за руку и, чёрт возьми, сосредоточенно дышал практически в самое ухо, что стало контрольным в голову, потому что в его дыхании причудливо смешивались тихий внятный голос, въедливый аромат сигарет и приятное тепло. Кровь из-за этого превращалась в шипучую газировку и норовила проступить на коже густыми неровными пятнами.  
      — Когда сердце пропустит удар, — спокойно ответил Гокудера, и Чиэра почувствовала, как он улыбнулся. Именно почувствовала — затылок практически опалило огнём.  
      Вздрогнув и разжав сведённые судорогой пальцы, Чиэра моргнула, услышав свист тетивы над ухом, и с открытым ртом уставилась на прошитый стрелой манекен. Попасть в аляповатое пятно на голове у неё, правда, так и не получилось, но бедро тоже было нехилым достижением, особенно для Чиэры, которая впервые взяла в руки лук и стрелы.  
      — Пиздец, — констатировал Гокудера, распрямившись и скептично глянув на поражённую мишень. — Тебе ещё учиться и учиться. — А затем перевёл взгляд на сияющую от счастья помощницу и усмехнулся, из-за чего Чиэре показалось, что её саму обдало целым залпом стрел.  
      Смутившись, она опустила руку и снова повернулась к манекену, который уже медленно уплывал под поверхность полигона, чтобы на его смену пришёл другой — ещё не обстрелянный. Испытав приступ гордости, Чиэра посмотрела на свои подрагивающие пальцы и решила во что бы то ни стало научиться обращаться с луком. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы Гокудера вновь взглянул на неё так — очень важно и ни капли не уничижительно, как обычно. Чтобы он, возможно, улыбнулся или, что совсем невероятно, похвалил её. Это наверняка стоило того, чтобы трудиться на износ.  
      — Блядь, — услышала Чиэра, укладывая лук обратно на землю. — Совсем забыл, что сигареты кончились.  
      В очередной раз порадовавшись своей предусмотрительности, а заодно и убедившись, что начальство лютовать больше не собирается, она подхватила до сих пор валяющийся в траве пиджак и, отряхнув его, выудила из кармана новую пачку.  
      — Я подумала, вам это может пригодиться, — улыбнулась Чиэра, протянув её изумлённо моргающему Гокудере. — Кстати, договор с фирмой, которая на протяжении последних лет поставляла сигареты в особняк, закончился. Бланк заказа на новую поставку уже лежит на вашем столе. Вам осталось только расписаться и поставить печать, и если вы это сделаете сегодня, завтра доставят первые три ящика.  
      Выслушав это, Гокудера взял пачку, вытащил сигарету, деловито прикурил и только затем позволил себе несколько недоумённо усмехнуться, почёсывая шею. Поймав удивлённый взгляд помощницы, он хмыкнул и пространственно произнёс:  
      — Теперь я понимаю, почему бейсбольный придурок так печётся о своей припадочной козявке.  
      — Простите? — переспросила Чиэра и, когда до неё, наконец, дошёл смысл произнесённой фразы, залилась пунцовой краской по самые уши.  
      Гокудера между тем, мало обратив внимания на произведённый эффект, зажал недокуренную сигарету в пальцах и поднял с земли мобильник, который истошно вибрировал, оповещая о входящем вызове. Тяжко вздохнув, он нажал на кнопку приёма и, разом вернувшись к образу бескомпромиссного начальника, у которого не было ни времени, ни желания рассусоливать по мелочам, с сарказмом протянул:  
      — Неужели ты таки засунул волшебную палочку в нужное место и стоишь сейчас перед моим кабинетом? — Затем повернулся к застывшей Чиэре, мотнул головой и направился к особняку.  
      Философски вздохнув и быстро натянув пиджак на порядком замёрзшие плечи, Чиэра послушно засеменила следом. Она чувствовала исходящие от Гокудеры приятные волны умиротворения, помноженного на вспыхнувший с новой силой трудоголизм. Это было лучшей наградой за все старания.


	3. Превратность третья

## Превратность третья

      Едва узнав, что Ямамото Такеши — японец, Луки кинулась в книжный магазин, чтобы обзавестись нужной литературой и постичь тонкости столь незнакомой ей души. Временами ей казалось, что с высоты его роста любые её попытки вести себя вежливо и почтительно выглядели до ужаса смехотворными, поэтому Луки как могла старалась уберечь Ямамото от своего невежества. Однако когда она впервые со времени знакомства назвала его «Ямамото-сан», он посмотрел на неё такими круглыми глазами, что на мгновение стало безудержно страшно. Вдруг она по дурости перепутала суффиксы и чем-то его всё-таки задела?  
      — Необычно, — произнёс Ямамото, задумчиво глядя на сжавшуюся до размеров сухой устрицы подчинённую.  
      — Что именно? — проблеяла та, моргая, как больная коньюктивитом собака.  
      — Ну… необычно слышать такое обращение, — охотно пояснил Ямамото и неуверенно улыбнулся. — За годы жизни в Италии я как-то поотвык от японских суффиксов. Теперь вот даже не знаю, как реагировать.  
      — Я не то сказала? — заламывая руки, простонала Луки. — Там как-то по-другому же, да? Блин…  
      Она достала из небольшой сумки-кармашка ненаглядный фолиант, который с момента приобретения всегда носила с собой, и практически с хрустом вгрызлась взглядом в строчки.  
      — Нет-нет, — Ямамото со смехом покачал головой, — всё правильно, не переживай. — Затем он с любопытством глянул на обложку и нахмурился. — Только что за мусор ты читаешь?  
      — Мне посоветовали в книжном. Сказали, что это одно из лучших пособий для тех, кто собирается отправиться путешествовать в Японию, — задумчиво произнесла Луки, не отвлекаясь от текста. Лишь когда Ямамото с хлопком закрыл обложку, обдав её лицо густым запахом типографии и новых страниц, она удивлённо моргнула и подняла взгляд. — Почему мусор?  
      — Потому что человек, написавший эту книгу, о Японии и её культуре не знает ровным счётом ничего. Зато мнит себя таким специалистом, что тошно становится, — заключил Ямамото и, двумя пальцами держа обложку, несколько брезгливо поджал губы. Отложив неугодное издание на тумбочку, он повернулся к побледневшей Луки. — Может, всё-таки именем обойдёмся? Я не обижусь, правда-правда.  
      — Нет, — жарко запротестовала та. — Я хочу знать о японской культуре… всё! А если я где-то ошибусь и оскорблю вас? А если придётся общаться с японцами по долгу службы? А если… Да мало ли что может произойти, а я такая невежа, что стыдно!  
      — Ну что с тобой поделать, — прервав мнительные стенания, тоскливо вздохнул Ямамото и, взъерошив волосы, улыбнулся. — Отказать тебе я не могу, но и позволить тебе учиться по этой ереси… — Он кинул взгляд на настенные часы, выполненные в виде толстой синей ласточки, и решительно хлопнул в ладоши. — Ладно, до совещания ещё есть время, так что поехали в книжный, будем подбирать тебе подходящую литературу.  
      — За… зачем? — заморгала Луки, когда Ямамото подхватил её под локоть и осторожно подтолкнул к двери. — Вы мне просто скажите, что нужно купить, а там я уже сама…  
      Ямамото прервал её взмахом ладони.  
      — Шутишь, что ли? — лукаво улыбнулся он. — Не лишай меня возможности сбежать из душного офиса хотя бы на полчаса, а то у меня от ворчания Гокудеры скоро крыша поедет.  
      Выбранный Ямамото книжный магазин оказался таким огромным, что у Луки едва не случился приступ беспричинной паники. А ведь у них через час с небольшим должно было состояться совещание, и если Ямамото на нём не покажется, Гокудера лично спустит с него шкуру, а потом заставит рыдающую от ужаса Луки пришивать её обратно. От этой перспективы по коже побежали мурашки.  
      — Ну что, — Ямамото решительно повернулся к обомлевшей от богатого выбора Луки и улыбнулся, старательно игнорируя шепотки восхищённых дам, — идём?  
      Не в силах выдавить ни слова, та только кивнула. Ей было слишком хорошо знакомо чувство, когда идёшь рядом с по-настоящему привлекательным человеком и чувствуешь себя до предела серой и никчёмной. Поэтому она постаралась стать ещё незаметнее, чтобы затеряться на фоне горделиво расправившего плечи начальника. Ей постороннее внимание не нравилось, а ему оно было просто побоку. И все счастливы.  
      — Так. — Ямамото замер возле небольшого стеллажа, густо заставленного небольшими тоненькими книжками, и задумчиво нахмурился, вчитываясь в имена авторов. — Сейчас мы что-нибудь быстро подберём. — Он поддел пальцем один из корешков и углубился в чтение.  
      Пытаясь заглянуть в заинтересовавшую начальника книгу, Луки приподнялась на носочки, однако наградой за старание ей стали только несколько увиденных иероглифов, потому что Ямамото, заметив этот манёвр, щёлкнул её по носу обложкой и весело пожурил, чтобы она не подглядывала. Вздохнув, Луки перекатилась с носка на пятку и от скуки принялась разглядывать окружающих, которые продолжали коситься на сосредоточенного донельзя Ямамото. Да, упрекнуть его в недостаточной привлекательности было нельзя, но направленные в его сторону кокетливые улыбки практически сразу стали раздражать. Поэтому Луки, плюнув на тоску, решила тоже поковыряться в стеллаже на предмет каких-нибудь новых фолиантов. Однако сделать это ей так и не удалось.  
      Заметив в толпе покупателей двух людей, которых ей меньше всего хотелось бы видеть, Луки застыла с открытым ртом. Мир вокруг разом превратился в гротескное арт-хаусное кино с расплывающимися лицами, а сердце на мгновение замерло, из-за чего моментально вспотевшую Луки едва не хватил удар.  
      Потратив целую секунду на осознание всего ужаса происходящего, она отдёрнула руку от стеллажа и резко присела на корточки, из-за чего узкая офисная юбка протяжно и очень многообещающе затрещала.  
      — Я думаю, этот вариант неплох… — Ямамото удовлетворённо схлопнул обложку и уставился на пространство рядом с собой. Не найдя в этом пространстве свою помощницу, он озадаченно моргнул, а затем опустил взгляд. — Эм. Тебе там удобно?  
      — Более чем, — проскрипела Луки, молясь всем святым, чтобы бывший начальник и его супруга как можно скорее покинули опасную зону, а то совещание, Гокудера и разрез на юбке точно не станут ждать.  
      — Что-то болит? Живот прихватило? — Ямамото обеспокоенно наклонился. — Может, в больницу тебя отвезти?  
      — Н-нинада, — напряжённо отозвалась Луки и с опаской выглянула из-за стеллажа. Мерзкий бывший начальник всё ещё был там и двигаться куда-либо явно не собирался. — Ах, дерьмище-то какое…  
      — Мы за кем-то следим? — раздался горячий шёпот прямо над ухом.  
      Едва не взвизгнув от неожиданности, Луки с раздражением обернулась и чуть не столкнулась носами с Ямамото, который сидел рядом и с любопытством смотрел на неё практически в упор. Настолько жестокого палева она себе никогда не простила бы.  
      — Ямамото-сан, — выдохнула Луки, ощутив внезапный прилив утреннего кофе к горлу, — отодвиньтесь, пожалуйста.  
      — Я смотрю, вон тот мужчина тебя беспокоит, — успешно проигнорировав её возмущение, произнёс тот и осторожно подлез к стеллажу так, что оказался почти зажатым между полками и трясущимся словно в лихорадке телом помощницы. — Чем он тебя так испугал? Опасным он не выглядит, оружие не носит. Или тебя его спутница насторожила?  
      — Н-нет, — пробормотала Луки и, пошевелившись, чтобы вдохнуть свободнее, устало провела ладонью по лицу.  
      Такое внезапное столкновение с прошлым в её планы не входило, и этот удар отозвался мучительной болью где-то внутри. Наверное, её чувства к этому мудаку всё-таки были несколько глубже, чем она подумала, и проходить бесследно вовсе не собирались.  
      Ещё немного посверлив взглядом парочку у соседнего стеллажа, Ямамото вернулся на исходную позицию и выжидающе уставился на Луки:  
      — Тогда что случилось?  
      Наверное, смотрелись они смешно и нелепо: двое молодых людей, один из которых — красавец-мужчина в классическом костюме, а вторая — серая офисная мышь, сидели на корточках у стеллажа с японоведческой литературой и о чём-то приглушенно шушукались. Комедия же. Луки даже посмеялась бы, наверное, если бы не налёт грёбаной третьесортной драмы.  
      «Муж, жена и любовница, — горько усмехнулась она про себя. — Врагу не пожелаешь».  
      — Луки? — требовательно напомнил о себе Ямамото.  
      — Ну… — Она помялась мгновение и обречённо вздохнула. Ямамото с его поистине гипертрофированной заботой теперь не отстанет же. Придётся выкладывать. — В общем, это мой бывший… начальник, из-за которого я потеряла работу, а женщина — его жена, которая позаботилась о том, чтобы меня не взяли даже сортиры мыть. — Луки невесело хохотнула и, заморгав, посмотрела на помрачневшего Ямамото. — Нет, история, на самом деле, совершенно дурацкая получилась. Классическая такая, где третий лишний. С той лишь разницей, что третий и не подозревал о существовании второго до последнего. Самой смешно…  
      Она попыталась улыбнуться, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но лишь подавилась булькающим в горле истеричным смехом, потому что Ямамото, сдвинув брови, молча выщелкнул непонятно каким образом оказавшуюся в его руках катану.  
      «И где он её прятал-то до этого?» — в панике заорал внутренний голос.  
      Покосившись в сторону, где находились бывший начальник с супругой, Ямамото дёрнулся, чтобы подняться, но Луки тут же повисла на его локте беспомощной соплёй. Нет, силы, чтобы стряхнуть её, у него точно хватило бы, но его бережливость по отношению к ней тут неожиданно сыграла на руку.  
      Сдвинувшись в сторону от рывка, Ямамото замер, боясь гваздануть Луки о стеллаж головой, и с ненавистью уставился на ровный ряд книжек, испепеляя их взглядом. Руку с ножен катаны он так и не убрал, поэтому начищенная до острого блеска сталь многообещающе посверкивала.  
      — Отпусти, — сквозь зубы процедил он, не глядя на Луки.  
      — Нет! — замотала головой та, ещё крепче стиснув его локоть. — Вы же его убьёте!  
      — И буду прав. — Ямамото легонько подёргал рукой. — Мне немного неудобно, так что лучше отпусти, а то я боюсь тебя задеть.  
      — Ни за что! — в сердцах прошептала Луки, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не обхватить его руку ещё и ногами. — Ямамото-сан, опомнитесь! Это же заплесневелая история, которая уже неактуальна ну никаким местом!  
      — Ты просто не видела выражение своего лица. А я видел. И этого хватило, чтобы понять, сколько они причинили тебе неприятностей. — Ямамото снова сжал губы и сверкнул глазами. — Знаешь, что тебе действительно стоит знать о японцах?  
      — Что? — пискнула Луки, зажмуриваясь на всякий случай.  
      — Мы никогда не прощаем обид, особенно если они затрагивают кого-то из нашего близкого окружения. Это сродни оскорблению. А оскорбления в Японии караются очень жестоко.  
      Луки почувствовала, как у неё заледенели внутренности.  
      — Я на него уже не обижаюсь! — зачастила она в ужасе. — Вот правда! Я ему уже на спину плюнула — как в анекдоте, помните?! Честное слово!  
      Губы Ямамото изогнула жуткая улыбка.  
      — Ну тогда я его всего лишь слегка надрежу.  
      Луки едва не взвыла от безысходности.  
      — Нет, вы не поняли!.. Господи, Ямамото-са-а-ан! Одумайтесь! Совещание на носу, а мне ещё после этого придётся вашу рубашку стира-а-ать! — Она тонко и неожиданно пронзительно всхлипнула, и это подействовало как ушат ледяной воды.  
      Поморщившись, Ямамото метнул последний уничтожающий взгляд на стеллаж и неожиданно убрал руку с ножен. Заметно расслабившись, он с уже знакомой весёлой улыбкой повернулся к обливающейся потом Луки, которая едва удерживалась от глупого бабского хныканья. Усмехнувшись, он снова взял с полки уже знакомую книгу и легонько стукнул её обложкой по макушке.  
      — Вот, постигай японские традиции, но, учти, приятного там мало. — Ямамото чуть прищурился и, явно наслаждаясь моментом, добавил: — Лу-чан.  
      Встрепенувшись, словно её не только лёгким томиком приложили, но ещё и пару раз мордой по полкам провезли, Луки удивлённо заморгала.  
      — Простите? — переспросила она, когда Ямамото поднялся на ноги и поправил задравшиеся штанины.  
      — Это ещё один пункт, который тебе следует знать о японской душе, — важно ответил он и подал ей руку. — По именам друг друга называют только очень близкие люди. А если убрать из повседневного обращения ещё и суффиксы, — он наклонился к её лицу и, глядя прямо в глаза, понизил голос до шёпота, — это почти интим.  
      Вспыхнув до кончиков волос, Луки неуклюже дёрнулась и едва не свалила многострадальный стеллаж. Спасла её от этого рука помощи, которая продолжала удерживать её ладонь. А обладатель этой руки заливался самым искренним смехом, демонстрируя, что от недавней вспышки ярости не осталось и следа.  
      — Ну, в самом деле, Лу-чан, зови меня по имени — так привычнее, — весело заметил он, повернувшись в сторону касс.  
      — Нет, — упрямо замотала головой та. — И не называйте меня так, вам необязательно…  
      — Ну что с тобой делать, — притворно вздохнул Ямамото и обернулся, задорно прищурившись. — Смотри, экзамен потом устрою на знание традиций. Если завалишь, будешь называть меня по имени, понятно? И чай заваривать по всем правилам.  
      — И буду, — надулась Луки, пытаясь ненавязчиво выдернуть из его ладони руку и опасливо поглядывая по сторонам — вдруг опять бывший начальник нарисуется.  
      — И юкату наденешь? — с интересом спросил Ямамото, остановившись в хвосте очереди.  
      — Если это не нижнее бельё, запросто. — Луки до жути хотелось показать ему язык. Ей нравилось, когда начальник пребывал в благодушном настроении, однако в такие моменты его желание смущать её усиливалось тысячекратно. Это заставляло нервничать.  
      — Ну смотри. Я запомню. — Ямамото отдал приветливой кассирше нужную сумму и, глянув на часы, заторопился к машине. — Правда, боюсь, если мы через десять минут не будем у кабинета Гокудеры, вместо традиционных нарядов нам придётся примерять погребальный саван.  
      — Мы успеем, — почему-то улыбнулась Луки, прижав к груди вожделенное пособие по Японии. — Мы обязательно всё успеем.  
      Очень многозначительный взгляд в ответ на свои слова она уже не заметила, потому что, садясь в автомобиль, знатно приложилась макушкой и, матерясь сквозь зубы, стала вспоминать поголовно всех мам и бабушек.  
      К слову, на совещание они всё-таки опоздали.


	4. Превратность четвёртая

## Превратность четвёртая

      Гокудера не любил собрания и совещания по одной простой причине — они его накаляли, делая из дипломатичного помощника главы могущественного мафиозного клана недипломатичную свинью со словарным запасом, ограничивающимся восклицаниями «Блядь!» и «Вжопу!». Да, именно слитно. В такие моменты скулы Гокудеры постепенно бледнели, глаза наливались кровью, а язык начинал нестерпимо чесаться от острой концентрации ядовитой слюны, и останавливал бурлящий в нём дьявольский серный коктейль только Десятый, который деликатно брал перерыв, чтобы дать Гокудере выдохнуть и спасти этим несколько жизней.  
      Вот и в этот раз тупые ублюдки из посредственной экономической компании внезапно взяли и сравнили их почётную уважаемую семью с головорезами-бандитами, которыми кишели улицы Венеции в самые неурожайные годы. И в ту же секунду у Гокудеры разом пропало настроение вести светскую беседу. Зато не в пример сильно обострилось желание убивать и калечить. Вернее, сразу убивать, чтобы потом не пришлось оплачивать паршивцам больницу и расходы на лекарства. Сразу уловив перемены в его настроении, Тсуна быстро выпроводил его из зала заседаний под смехотворным предлогом: нужно было притащить пыльный фолиант, хранящийся в библиотеке на третьем этаже. Поэтому Гокудера, кинув испепеляющий взгляд в сторону побледневших представителей компании, рывком поправил галстук, заставив присутствующих нервно сглотнуть, и стремительно вышел из помещения, шарахнув дверью напоследок так, что они наверняка ещё и на стульях подпрыгнули.  
      «Уёбки!» — мстительно ухмыльнулся он и потянулся за телефоном, чтобы вызвать ассистента.  
      — Слушаю, синьор Гокудера, — с должной долей воодушевления отозвалась Чиэра, подняв трубку.  
      — В библиотеку. Живо! — рыкнул Гокудера, зубами вытащив из пачки сигарету и мысленно расчленив самого жирного и противного гостя сегодняшней делегации. Тот имел наглость назвать Тсуну, их босса, главарём. Главарём, блядь! Бессмертный придурок — не иначе.  
      Чиэра, следовало отдать ей должное, лишних вопросов задавать не стала. Протараторив что-то среднее между «так точно» и «сейчас буду», она отключилась, а Гокудера, прикурив, быстро взбежал по лестнице на третий этаж. Надо было бы, конечно, хоть немного оттянуть момент возвращения на совещание, но заниматься подобным говном ему нравилось ещё меньше, чем находиться рядом с потеющими представителями занюханной компании. Тем более что их реакция на сидящего по правую руку от Тсуны Хранителя изрядно веселила, а Гокудера любил посмеяться над идиотизмом других.  
      Словом, выполнить поручения Десятого требовалось беспрекословно, но медлить и позволять этим гостям вытереть их толстые потные шейки шёлковыми платками, Гокудера вовсе не собирался. Пусть не расслабляются, кретины!  
      В библиотеке оказалось тихо и спокойно. В окно приветливо заглядывало яркое испанское солнце, высвечивая лучами кружащиеся в воздухе пылинки, а среди стеллажей и полок притаилось спокойствие вперемешку с умиротворением.  
      Расслабившись на мгновение, Гокудера позволил себе лёгкую мимолётную улыбку и вдохнул аромат, который был присущ только библиотекам: книги, пыль и буквы. Да, буквы пахли — в этом он готов был поклясться.  
      Насладившись несколькими секундами истинной благодати, Гокудера кашлянул, чтобы обозначить своё присутствие, и прислушался, стараясь опознать — пришла ли его помощница или она до сих пор копошилась где-то в коридорах по пути. Ответа не последовало, и Гокудера чопорно поджал губы. Нерасторопность он не переваривал, поэтому его ассистенты должны были всё исполнять в срок или, в идеале, раньше срока. Но Чиэра, как ни печально, стремительностью не отличалась, и Гокудера частенько ловил себя на странной мысли, что почему-то до сих пор терпит это. Остальные работники вылетали со скоростью реактивного снаряда, стоило им промедлить в том или ином вопросе, но у этой девицы явно были какие-то привилегии, причём сам Гокудера не мог даже предположить — какие именно. Они просто были и всё.  
      Вспомнив название книги, которую Десятый попросил принести на собрание, Гокудера спокойно прошёлся вдоль полок, разглядывая знакомые корешки. Остановившись возле самого дальнего и самого высоко стеллажа в углу, он задрал голову и нахмурился. Искомая книга находилась на верхней полке, то есть чтобы достать её, следовало как-то исхитряться со стремянкой. Или, на крайний случай, со стулом. Однако, насколько помнил Гокудера, все доступные лесенки перетащили в новую библиотеку.  
      — Вот же ж!.. — досадливо цыкнул Гокудера и повертел головой в поисках хоть какой-нибудь завалящей табуреточки, но все столы и стулья ещё утром были транспортированы этажом ниже. Положение медленно, но верно становилось безвыходным.  
      Гокудера снова глянул на нужную книгу, поджал губы и подумал, что в данный момент страшно завидует бейсбольному придурку, потому что у него было то, чего не было у Гокудеры — лишние десять сантиметров радужного идиотизма и ножны с катаной, которые могли подцепить корешок.  
      Страдальчески вздохнув, он прикинул, что можно было бы ещё придумать в такой ситуации, но тут за спиной раздалось натужное пыхтение, из-за чего он едва не подпрыгнул. Напустив на себя скучающе-сердитый вид, чтобы не выдать, как сильно его это напугало, Гокудера глянул поверх плеча на всколоченную Чиэру и едва сдержал смешок. Да, у неё определённо были какие-то привилегии.  
      — Тебя только за смертью посылать, — процедил он и, подавив приступ глупого веселья, вновь вернулся мыслями к книге.  
      — Из-извините, — промямлила Чиэра срывающимся голосом. — Я просто…  
      — Неважно, — отмахнулся Гокудера, решив, что её оправдания только сильнее рассердят его. В конце концов, в первую очередь следовало решить вопрос с книгой.  
      Шумно выдохну, Чиэра поправила скособочившиеся очки, заправила за уши растрепавшиеся волосы и постаралась принять независимый деловой вид. Вышло, следовало признать, неплохо — видимо, Гокудера со своими придирками и постоянными язвительными замечаниями всё-таки потихоньку выдавливал из этой девицы придурь.  
      «Хотя, — подумал Гокудера, покосившись на красное лицо Чиэры и её слегка дрожащие коленки, — работы ещё непочатый край».  
      — Нужно достать книгу. — Оторвавшись от созерцания помощницы, он снова помрачнел. — Найди стул или лесенку.  
      — Но, синьор Гокудера, — Чиэра беспомощно оглянулась, — сегодня утром вся мебель была транспортирована на этаж ниже.  
      — Я это и без тебя знаю, — недовольно процедил Гокудера, злясь больше на себя, чем на неё. — Значит, выйди в коридор и посмотри там.  
      — Там только керамические вазы с композициями цветов. И пара мраморных статуй. — Чиэра загнула несколько пальцев, задумчиво уставившись в потолок, а затем радостно закончила: — И большой напольный светильник, выполненный в виде канделябра.  
      «Идиотка», — уныло подумал Гокудера.  
      И что теперь делать с этой грёбаной книжкой? Вариант с возвращением с пустыми руками он даже близко не рассматривал.  
      — Что же придумать?.. — пробормотал Гокудера, сдвинув брови к переносице.  
      Подпрыгнуть он, конечно, мог, но это выглядело бы из рук вон смехотворно, особенно в глазах Чиэры, которая привыкла видеть начальника совсем в другом свете. К тому же, вовсе не факт, что он дотянулся бы до нужной полки даже в прыжке.  
      Тяжко вздохнув, Гокудера прислонился плечом к стеллажу и закурил, осознавая, что несмотря на весь свой ум и сообразительность, именно в данный момент ни единой гениальной мысли в голову отчего-то не приходило. И это чрезвычайно злило.  
      — Синьор Гокудера, — робко начала Чиэра, и Гокудера, подняв на неё взгляд, с удивлением обнаружил, что краснота с её лица почему-то до сих пор не исчезла. Неужели она так и не отдышалась после пробежки по коридорам?  
      — М-м? — промычал он, глубоко затянувшись горьким дымом.  
      — Может… может, вы… в смысле, я… — Чиэра запнулась, и Гокудера чуть не подавился сигаретой, вдруг осознав, что яркий румянец на её щеках был следствием вовсе не усталости, а смущения. — Если вы поднимете меня, я смогу дотянуться и снять нужную вам книгу! — выпалила Чиэра и зажмурилась, покраснев при этом ещё сильнее.  
      Гокудера крепче стиснул зубами сигарету, чтобы не выронить её ненароком, опустил взгляд ниже и едва не откусил фильтр совсем, увидев голые коленки своего ассистента. Воображение мигом нарисовало ему картину, как гладкие бёдра прижмутся к его скулам, и в животе опасно быстро потеплело.  
      «Библиотечное порно, блядь!» — нервно усмехнулся про себя Гокудера, с трудом разжав челюсти, чтобы вынуть сигарету и затушить её, пока не обжёгся. Затем он снова посмотрел на издевательски торчащий корешок нужной книги и с некоторой долей мазохистского удовольствия понял, что выбор у него всё так же невелик, а решать данный вопрос следовало быстро и качественно, чтобы не пасть в глазах Десятого ниже плинтуса.  
      — Это вариант, — нехотя пробормотал он и решил для начала приподнять Чиэру, подхватив её подмышками. Конечно, её руки мало походили на длинные лапы орангутанга, как и его, но попытка не пытка. Всяко лучше, чем охреневать от глупых эротических фантазий.  
      Встав так, чтобы в случае чего Чиэра могла опереться на книжные полки, Гокудера примерился и рывком поднял лёгкую как пушинка помощницу на всю длину рук. И тут же едва не выронил её, когда понял, что обтянутый строгой офисной юбкой зад повис прямо перед его носом.  
      — Ой! — воскликнула Чиэра, когда Гокудера посреди кампании по снятию книги с полки внезапно резко поставил её обратно на пол.  
      — Не годится! — нервно отозвался тот в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд.  
      — Я ведь почти дотянулась, — промямлила Чиэра, одёргивая задравшийся пиджак.  
      Гокудера закатил глаза, пытаясь придумать достойное оправдание своему поведению, чтобы это не выглядело, как сексуальное домогательство.  
      — Ты… ты тяжёлая, — безнадёжно соврал он. — Ещё секунда — и я бы тебя уронил.  
      — Извините. — Щёки Чиэры снова покрылись болезненно-ярким румянцем, но теперь уже от стыда.  
      Гокудера едва не цыкнул от досады, подумав, что женщины пиздецки помешаны на своём весе. И раз уж у него не хватило нервов любоваться на задницу своего помощника дольше двух секунд, следовало прибегнуть к плану «Б».  
      — Садись мне на плечи, — едва не запнувшись, произнёс Гокудера и присел на одно колено.  
      Крепко задумавшаяся Чиэра вздрогнула и в ужасе отшатнулась.  
      — Чего?!  
      — Живее, мы и так тут слишком много времени потратили! — с трудом веря в происходящее, поторопил Гокудера и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как она будет задирать юбку для удобства.  
      Потоптавшись на месте, Чиэра всё-таки приблизилась и стала шуршать одеждой. Затем она аккуратно закинула одну ногу на напряжённое плечо и остановилась, заставив Гокудеру подавиться слюной.  
      — Ну? — нервно отозвался тот, стараясь дышать через раз, чтобы не сопеть, как загнанный в манеж конь.  
      — Я… я не знаю, как дальше… — беспомощно пробормотала Чиэра и заёрзала, вызвав в Гокудере острое желание бросить всё и умчаться в свою комнату, чтобы по… покурить.  
      Да, покурить!  
      — Перенеси вес на ногу, которая уже лежит на моём плече, и закидывай вторую. Можешь держаться за полки или за мою голову, — с несвойственным ему терпением объяснил он, а сам едва не содрогнулся от ощущения прилипшей к вспотевшему телу рубашки.  
      Чиэра ещё помедлила пару секунд, затем мужественно сглотнула и, запустив ледяные дрожащие пальцы в волосы Гокудеры, почти прошептала:  
      — Хорошо.  
      Не ожидая такого подвоха, тот сперва дёрнулся и, едва не завалившись набок, упёрся рукой в пол. Нет, ощущения получились приятными, проблема крылась лишь в том, что Гокудере они показались даже слишком, почти пугающе приятными. Такими, что захотелось расслабиться и расплыться в блаженной улыбке.  
      С трудом переведя дыхание, Гокудера пересел поудобнее, чтобы Чиэра смогла устроиться на его плечах по-человечески, а затем осторожно поднялся. Однако стоило тёплым бёдрам прижаться к гладко выбритым щекам, на него обрушились такие ощущения, что захотелось сбросить Чиэру на пол и умчаться из библиотеки козлиным галопом. И похрену, как бы это смотрелось со стороны.  
      Так и не убрав руки с головы Гокудеры, Чиэра потянулась к книге и, напрягшись, чуть сильнее сжала бёдра. По позвоночнику к пояснице мгновенно прострелил электрический разряд, а в носу стало нестерпимо жарко, будто воздух вокруг стал стремительно нагреваться. Гокудера медленно с чувством выдохнул, стараясь сосредоточиться на интегралах, но Чиэра, пытаясь подцепить книгу, ещё глубже зарылась пальцами в его волосы, из-за чего пришлось на несколько секунд затаить дыхание.  
      Гокудера стеснялся этой слабости, но ему действительно нравилось, когда кто-то делал что-то подобное. Просить об этом он, конечно, никого не смел, но однажды так без спроса сделала Хром, когда пыталась с помощью иллюзий убрать его головную боль перед важной встречей. И с тех пор Гокудера осознал, что такое времяпрепровождение являлось куда интимнее любой близости или тем более секса. Трахаться можно было и без особых эмоций, а вот позволить другому человеку прикоснуться к самой незащищённой части тела, довериться ему, его рукам — это рождалось в душе и оставалось там навсегда.  
      — Ну что там? — хрипло выдохнул Гокудера, пытаясь сглотнуть пересохшим горлом.  
      Исходящий от Чиэры запах забивался в нос, делая воздух из горячего раскалённым, и Гокудера теперь мог поклясться, что ему ещё не раз приснится этот аромат. Так уже случалось, когда он заболел, а Чиэра сердобольно пыталась ухаживать за ним, впервые приблизившись на такое расстояние, что её запах надолго остался в памяти, всплывая иногда с таким интимным подтекстом, что Гокудера просыпался на мокрых от пота простынях и тут же направлялся в холодный душ.  
      — Почти, — натужно отозвалась Чиэра и чуть привстала, стиснув бёдрами щёки Гокудеры, отчего тот едва не взвыл.  
      В его голове вдруг возникла мысль, что бриться каждый день — плохая затея, потому что будь у него сейчас хотя бы лёгкая щетина — чувства притупились бы до допустимой нормы. А теперь приходилось в полной мере ощущать шелковистость кожи на бёдрах Чиэры и тихо сатанеть от острого возбуждения, которое каталось в паху раскалённым добела шаром.  
      «Лишь бы не было заметно», — напряжённо подумал Гокудера, пытаясь скосить глаза так, чтобы видеть ширинку. Однако взгляд упирался лишь в массивную пряжку ремня, не давая разглядеть, что пряталось за ней.  
      — Ура! — победно воскликнула, наконец, Чиэра и, расслабившись, села обратно на плечи Гокудеры, обдав его волной головокружительного запаха.  
      «Гель у неё для душа, что ли, такой», — стараясь дышать через раз, подумал тот и аккуратно опустился на одно колено, чтобы она смогла слезть.  
      — Надо будет распорядиться, чтобы сюда вернули хотя бы одну лесенку, — забормотала Чиэра, неловко сползая плеч начальника, — а то, мне кажется, мы далеко не последние, кто столкнётся с таким неу… А-а-а!  
      Медленно собирая мысли в кучку, Гокудера мгновенно среагировал на вскрик и, извернувшись, поймал оступившуюся Чиэру за руку. Однако удержать равновесие ему по причине лёгкого головокружения не удалось. Неловко шагнув вперёд и запнувшись о ноги Чиэры, Гокудера чуть не упал. Спас их обоих стеллаж, который покачнулся, конечно, от свалившегося на него двойного веса, но, тем не менее, остался стоять монолитом. Лишь несколько книжек упало с полок, едва не угодив Гокудере по макушке. Хотя он в данный момент наверняка не почувствовал бы удара из-за повисшего в ушах гула.  
      Запах, назойливый и ненавязчивый одновременно, окутал его полностью, а большие голубые глаза с притаившимся в них испугом вытолкнули из головы остатки связных мыслей. Гокудере вдруг стало очень интересно, что же случится в следующую минуту, потому что напряжение он почти осязал в повисшем между ними воздухе, тем более что губы Чиэры, на вид очень мягкие и сочные, оказались в опасной близости от его.  
      Стоило сделать всего лишь одно движение…  
      — Эй, Гокудера! — Эхом прокатившийся по библиотеке голос заставил Гокудеру вынырнуть из дымки забвения и моментально осознать, что именно только что не произошло. — Ты тут?  
      «Бейсбольный придурок, — едва не застонав, догадался он, — ну до чего же ты умеешь вовремя появиться, кретин ненаглядный».  
      Он пока и сам не понимал — благодарен Ямамото за неожиданный визит или же нет. Но передышка в данный момент была ему просто необходима, иначе потом пришлось бы увольнять ценного сотрудника.  
      «Ну как ценного…» — скептично подумал Гокудера и, отпрянув, дёрнул Чиэру за собой, чтобы помочь ей принять вертикальное положение.  
      — Я здесь! — крикнул он в ответ, чтобы Ямамото не подумал, что застал их в интимный момент.  
      Ямамото вынырнул из-за соседнего стеллажа почти в ту же секунду.  
      — Ты где потерялся? — расплывшись в радостной улыбке, спросил он и, заметив, что они не одни, поспешил исправиться. — О, Чиэра, привет тебе!  
      — Здравствуйте, синьор Ямамото, — стушевавшись окончательно, пробормотала та и умоляюще глянула на Гокудеру.  
      — Да, — встрепенулся тот. — Спасибо за помощь. Ты свободна. — Он взял из её рук книгу и повернулся к Ямамото, ставя точку в их сегодняшнем приключении.  
      Чиэра моментально ретировалась, не произнеся больше ни слова.  
      — Мог бы быть с ней и помягче, — укоризненно цокнул языком Ямамото.  
      — Как ты со своей помощницей? — язвительно подколол Гокудера, поудобнее перехватив книгу.       — Нет, спасибо, обойдусь. Не хватало только, чтобы кому-то взбрело в голову, что я с ней сплю.  
      — С чего бы это? — удивился Ямамото.  
      — С того, — фыркнул Гокудера. — Глядя на твои цацканья с подчинённой, только ленивый не треплется о том, что ты её трахаешь.  
      — Серьёзно? — разинул рот Ямамото.  
      Гокудера глянул на него с плохо скрываемым немым вопросом: «Ты что, совсем дебил?», но потом увидел в его глазах самое искреннее изумление и лишь покачал головой, признав, что действительно совсем дебил.  
      — Так чего ты меня искать-то бросился? — сменив тему, поинтересовался он и направился к выходу из библиотеки.  
      — Собрание кончилось, — доложил Ямамото, и Гокудера едва не споткнулся.  
      — Как? — ошеломлённо спросил он.  
      — Вот так. — Ямамото развёл руками. — Заметив, что ты сейчас пооткручиваешь бошки нашим гостям, Тсуна быстренько отказался от предложения крышевать компанию и выпроводил их восвояси.  
      — Пиздец, — с чувством выдохнул Гокудера и едва удержался, чтобы не бросить книгу на пол. Удержало только вшитое в гены уважение ко всем печатным изданиям, какими бы раздражающими они ни были.  
      — Ну, — Ямамото хитро прищурился, — они потом вроде как угрожать Тсуне попробовали. Немножко.  
      Гокудера остановился как вкопанный, затем осторожно поставил книгу на первую же попавшуюся полку и повернулся.  
      — Где они? — прохрипел он.  
      — Прыгай в машину у чёрного входа. Рёхей уже там, ждёт нас.  
      — Десятый в курсе? — усмехнулся Гокудера, застегнув пуговицы на пиджаке.  
      — Шутишь? Нет, конечно! — Ямамото постарался одной рукой заправить выбившуюся рубашку, но быстро бросил это дело.  
      Гокудера прикрыл за собой дверь библиотеки и хмыкнул.  
      — Это хорошо. Значит, надерём им задницы в скором темпе и вернёмся к ужину.  
      — Да мы даже к чаю перед ужином успеем! — Ямамото залихватски перехватил ножны катаны и, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, помчался вниз.  
      Гокудера поправил узел галстука, затем глянул в сторону длинного коридора, ведущего к комнатам ассистентов, и подумал, что хорошая драка тоже послужит разрядкой. Вот только как долго он сможет сублимировать сексуальное напряжение выбросом адреналина?  
      «Да и насрать», — раздражённо отмахнулся он и тоже стал спускаться, только более чинно и спокойно, нежели бейсбольный придурок. Своей выдержке он доверял безоговорочно.  
      По крайней мере, пока.


	5. Превратность пятая

## Превратность пятая

      Гокудера до сих пор замечает за собой, что никак не может отделаться от мыслей о том случае с простудой. Он думает об этом и внимательно приглядывается к своей ассистентке, но совсем не с той стороны, с которой это следует делать работодателю и нормальному начальнику. То есть он по-прежнему ценит её расторопность, способность предугадывать мысли и реагировать без забавной неуклюжести в моменты, когда это особенно необходимо. Он ценит её упорство, целеустремлённость и умение собраться. А ещё — её практически магическую способность появляться там, где это нужно.  
      Но теперь всё становится немного по-другому. С другой окраской, словно кто-то в стакан с чистой водой макает испачканную пурпурной гуашью кисточку.  
      — Нам нужно в три часа быть в особняке Каваллоне, чтобы забрать документы на подписание, потому что курьера они посылать не хотят — велика опасность, что его перехватят по дороге и завладеют ценными бумагами… — монотонно бубнит Чиэра, сверяясь со списком в руках и изредка делая пометки в блокноте, который лежит на столе.  
      Гокудера слушает её, даже, можно сказать, внимательно, но то и дело соскальзывает взглядом по скулам к шее, а затем — ниже, к вырезу белоснежной блузки. Ему не нужно видеть, что скрывается под ней, — фантазии для этого хватает с головой, причём подчас она рисует такие красочные картинки, что Гокудере хочется закрыть лицо руками и попросить усердную подчинённую немедленно уйти, пока не случилось непоправимое.  
      — На пять назначена встреча с представителем семьи Бовино, — продолжает между тем Чиэра, хмуря брови и вновь сверяясь со списком. — Им нужно что-то передать для синьора Ламбо.  
      — Пусть сопляк сам топает, — сквозь зубы цедит Гокудера и с трудом сглатывает, глянув на её губы. Чиэра никогда не красит их, и ему это нравится, потому что он не любит отвлекаться по пустякам на работе. Но сейчас отчего-то хочется, чтобы на них была ярко-красная помада — вульгарная и притягательная одновременно.  
      — Синьор Ламбо в деловой поездке вместе с синьориной И-Пин, а это дело не терпит отлагательств, — мягко произносит Чиэра и, незаметно облизав кончиком языка губы, продолжает: — В шесть желательно быть в центральной гостинице. Там будут ждать…  
      Гокудера слушает её, старается сосредоточиться. У него работы непочатый край, но он всё равно невольно представляет, как эти губы, накрашенные яркой помадой, обхватывают его член, а язык скользит по головке. По телу простреливает электрический разряд, пальцы пару раз вздрагивают от желания оттянуть впившийся в горло воротничок рубашки.  
      Кажется, становится душновато.  
      — Я думаю, мы всё успеем, если возьмём машину с водителем, — задумчиво говорит Чиэра, отметив что-то галочкой в блокноте, и прикусывает колпачок ручки.  
      А Гокудера думает, что это самое эротичное зрелище из всего, что ему приходилось видеть за последнее время, и пытается переключиться на слух, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивых порнографичных картинок в голове. Например, о том, какое именно бельё носит его ассистентка под безликой офисной одеждой. Может, она предпочитает что-нибудь пуританское, под стать облику, или же выбирает кокетливые кружавчики. Интересно, есть ли у неё для особо важных случаев пояс для чулок?..  
      Гокудера осторожно проводит ладонью по гладковыбритому подбородку, на полном серьёзе проверяя — не текут ли у него слюни.  
      — Синьор Гокудера? — Чиэра удивлённо моргает и наклоняется чуть ближе, вглядываясь в лицо покрывшегося испариной начальника. — С вами всё в порядке?  
      — Да, — почти рявкает тот и, сбивчиво поправив прилипающую к взмокшему лбу чёлку, раздражённо хмурится: — Что там у нас ещё?  
      Чиэра вздрагивает от его голоса и несколько обиженно поджимает губы, но, спохватившись, вновь углубляется в перечисление планов. А Гокудера в это время вспоминает, когда последний раз спал с женщиной. Выводы напрашиваются неутешительные, а запах, исходящий от его ассистентки, тем временем становится всё насыщеннее. Это бесит так, что хочется вцепиться в волосы. Причём в её волосы, чтобы прижать лицом к столешнице, задрать юбку, стянуть нижнее бельё (белое хлопковое, кружавчики — да похуй!) и отыметь её всеми доступными и недоступными способами, чтобы избавиться, наконец, от этого наваждения.  
      Но так делать нельзя: семья не оценит, да и девчонка этого не заслуживает. Она не шлюха — это Гокудера понял при первом же знакомстве, так что оскорблять её подобным ярлыком насильно — это последнее, что хочет в своей жизни.  
      Но, чёрт подери, почему же она не выходит у него из головы?!  
      — Синьор Гокудера, вы побледнели, — обеспокоенно говорит Чиэра и решительно откладывает от себя листок с расписанием. — Может, сделать вам кофе или чай?  
      «Да, сделай, — с нервным весельем думает Гокудера и тяжёлым взглядом приколачивает её к месту, — а я пока ещё несколько раз мысленно трахну тебя прямо на рабочем столе».  
      — Ты закончила? — устало спрашивает он, косясь на листок.  
      — Почти, — неуверенно отвечает Чиэра.  
      — Тогда не отвлекайся, — хмурится Гокудера и мысленно бьёт себя по яйцам. Не помогает.  
      Кивнув, Чиэра снова берёт листок и продолжает монотонно перечислять, а Гокудера про себя считает ножки у десяти тысяч вымышленных паучков. Но эти восьмилапые суки всё равно складываются в порнографичные картинки: она на его столе в распахнутой блузке и с задранной до талии юбкой; она стоит к нему спиной, опираясь на подоконник; она лежит на кровати в его спальне и стонет, впивается в его плечи ногтями, царапает татуировки на лопатках; она сидит на коленях перед ним, обхватив рукой его член, и направляет его в рот…  
      Так, стоп!  
      — Что… что ты там про чай говорила? — прижав пальцы к вискам, хрипло перебивает Гокудера, когда Чиэра начинает говорить о возвращении в особняк Вонголы следующим утром.  
      — А? — запинается та и, за секунду переварив сказанное, мигом подхватывается: — Ах да, я сейчас!  
      В следующее мгновение она уносится из кабинета, чудом не навернувшись на каблуках.  
      Гокудера же, проводив её зад мрачным взглядом, дожидается, когда хлопнет дверь, и, поморщившись, решительно идёт в уборную, чтобы сбросить накопившееся за этот неполный час напряжение. В последнее время он что-то слишком часто этим занимается, что радости как-то совсем не приносит.  
      Через пять минут, немного брезгливо вытирая руку салфеткой, Гокудера садится на унитаз и закуривает, задумчиво глядя на расписной потолок с вычурными завитушками. Он пытается прикинуть — сколько ещё продержится так, сублимируя своё влечение жалким подростковым онанизмом, и приходит к неутешительным выводам. Но, хочется верить, Чиэра, как человек неглупый, сможет как-то обезопаситься от домогательств со стороны начальства.  
      «Хотя, — думает Гокудера, туша окурок в раковине, — бейсбольный придурок же как-то держится, хотя о его голодный взгляд скоро можно будет порезаться. Значит, я подавно смогу справиться».  
      Ещё он думает, что хорошо бы найти себе женщину на пару ночей, чтобы прекратить пускать в ход руки, и поднимается на ноги, заслышав глухой стук закрывшейся двери. Чувствительный к запахам нос улавливает аромат крепкого чёрного чая, и Гокудера улыбается. Нет, он определённо ещё продержится. Вот только как долго?


	6. Превратность шестая

## Превратность шестая

      Новые туфли жали. Чудовищно, чертовски, нечеловечески жали. До такой степени, что хотелось быстренько разуться и, широко размахнувшись, выкинуть их в окно. Однако, к сожалению, она не могла это сделать: во-первых, другая пара обуви благополучно осталась дома, а во-вторых… это был мамин подарок.  
      Одёрнув задравшуюся из-за неровного шага юбку, Луки едва не выронила полную бумаг папку и сдавленно выматерилась сквозь зубы.  
      Мама обожала делать подарки. Особенно те, которые несли в себе определённый скрытый смысл, заставляющий Луки то краснеть, то глупо хихикать. При этом она ко всем свои посылкам прикладывала настолько смущающие записки, что временами Луки хотелось сменить адрес, телефон и жизнь заодно.  
      Последний подарок в виде неприлично красивых туфель на головокружительной шпильке мама сопроводила подписью «Попка в них будет смотреться персиком», но Луки по привычке не придала этому значения. Мама давно параноила на тему того, что её ребёнок до сих пор не обзавёлся второй половинкой, так что это стало своего рода ритуалом: мама делала намёк, Луки его демонстративно не замечала. Так и жили.  
      Неловко переступив с ноги на ногу, Луки заскрипела зубами и медленно заковыляла в сторону комнаты начальника, пытаясь по пути не сильно шататься. На красивую походку она уже даже не рассчитывала.  
      Идея надеть мамин подарок на работу постучалась в голову Луки утром с внезапностью просветления, поэтому глас разума, вякнувшего, что у неё к вечеру отвалится всё, что находится ниже пояса, она не расслышала и впёрлась в туфли, с удовольствием отметив, как замечательно они смотрятся. Кто же знал, что спустя час у неё настолько офигеют ноги, что мысль о приближающемся конце рабочего дня будет вызывать слёзы счастья?  
      Насколько знала Луки, у каждого сотрудника были собственные квартиры за пределами особняка, но временами приходилось ночевать прямо на рабочем месте, так что всем выделялись ещё и комнаты для личного пользования. Отоспаться немного, душ там принять…  
      Постучавшись в комнату Ямамото, Луки сглотнула и, не дождавшись ответа, нерешительно дёрнула ручку. Дверь протяжно скрипнула, подражая заунывной озвучке фильмов ужасов, и неспешно отворилась.  
      — Ямамото-сан? — тихонько позвала Луки, опасливо заглянув внутрь.  
      Припоминая свои прошлые визиты как в эту спальню, так и в квартиру начальника, она пыталась морально подготовиться ко всему, что бы тут ни творилось, но получилось откровенно фигово. Свет в комнате был выключен, тяжёлые шторы закрывали окно, но жуткий бардак полумрак всё равно не скрывал.  
      Поджав губы и неодобрительно покачав головой, Луки глянула в сторону сбитого в комок одеяла и разбросанной по кровати кучи одежды и вздохнула, ощутив себя беспардонным воришкой, но дела стояли прежде всего. Гокудера обещал лично открутить головы и Ямамото, и его помощнице, если они хоть в чём-то промедлят.  
      Навострив уши, Луки повернулась в сторону слегка приоткрытой двери ванной и страдальчески закатила глаза, услышав плеск воды. Выбора всё равно не было. Гокудера редко шутил, когда дело касалось работы и ответственности.  
      — Ямамото-сан? — Луки осторожно поскреблась в дверь и с трудом сглотнула, уловив свежие, слегка морозные запахи геля для душа и шампуня.  
      Шум воды моментально стих, а следом раздался звук открывающейся дверцы душевой кабинки. Сердце Луки кувыркнулось в пятки.  
      — Лу-чан? Это ты? — изумился Ямамото, оставшись, к счастью, за пределами досягаемости её взгляда. С него сталось бы выйти неодетым и окончательно отнять у своей нервной подчинённой способность передвигаться на подгибающихся ногах.  
      — Извините за вторжение, — проблеяла Луки, пытаясь открыть папку и прямо на месте огорошить его внезапными рабочими подробностями. До тех пор, пока он действительно не вышел. — Тут просто дело… очень важное дело, которое синьор Гокудера требует выполнить немедленно.  
      — О, это серьёзно, — присвистнул Ямамото и весело хмыкнул: — Я тут весь в пене, так что придётся минут десять подождать.  
      «Если через десять минут у меня не будет письменного ответа этого придурка, я повешу на его спину мишень, а тебя заставлю стрелять по ней!» — раздался в ушах звенящий от ярости голос Гокудеры.  
      — У нас нет десяти минут, — пролепетала Луки, шурша бумагами и тихо матеря бухгалтерию, из-за которой это всё так затянулось.  
      — Хм… — Ямамото задумался на секунду, а потом радушно предложил: — Тогда заходи. Я постараюсь очень быстро домыться, а ты пока озвучишь, что там хочет от нас Гокудера.  
      «От вас!» — мысленно поправила его Луки и мгновенно залилась краской, поняв суть его просьбы.  
      — Подождите, я не могу! — задушено пискнула она, но дверца душевой кабинки уже закрылась и комнату снова заполнили звуки льющейся воды.  
      Возведя глаза к потолку, Луки мысленно прокляла всё на свете и, зажмурившись, шагнула в слегка душное, наполненное приятными запахами и влажностью помещение. Дверь за спиной с издевательским щелчком закрылась.  
      — Вы… меня слышите? — Луки демонстративно повернулась спиной к кабинке и распахнула папку.  
      — Отлично слышу, — фыркнув от воды, подтвердил Ямамото, и она с трудом удержалась на ногах, потому что проклятые шпильки тут же поехали в разные стороны.  
      — Значит, так… — мрачно начала Луки, уложив папку на раковину и опершись на неё же, чтобы сохранить равновесие.  
      Однако закончить свою мысль она так и не смогла, потому что в попытках кратко и ёмко изложить начальнику суть проблемы она задумчиво подняла голову и моментально наткнулась взглядом на паука. Небольшого такого, восьмилапого и наверняка безобидного. Нет, Луки не была законченной трусихой и могла смело с тапком наперевес броситься в гущу врагов, но пауки… Это был кошмар и ужас детства. Шебуршащий, бесшумно ползущий по простыни и оказывающийся на лице… А потом впивающийся в кожу своими кровожадными клыками! Бр-р-р!  
      Самообладание Луки дало внушительную трещину. Тоненько пискнув, она оттолкнулась от раковины, чтобы максимально быстро уйти из зоны поражения, но коварные туфли испортили весь побег. Попав каблуком в крошечный стык между плитками, Луки взмахнула руками, стараясь выровняться, но тут вторая нога угодила в небольшую лужицу и падение стало неизбежным. Успев подумать, что паучья скотина наверняка триумфит, наблюдая за ней, Луки с визгом и грохотом повалилась на пол. К счастью, ничего не сломала, но приложилась головой о дверцу душевой кабинки так, что совершенно точно должны были остаться трещины — либо на черепе, либо на ребристом толстом стекле.  
      Заскулив, Луки обхватила ладонями пострадавшее место и скукожилась, проклиная на чём свет стоит свою неуклюжесть и мерзких членистоногих.  
      — Эй, ты жива? — раздалось сверху, и следом в нос пахнуло густым запахом свежести и моря.  
      Не успев насладиться им, Луки поморщилась от впившейся в затылок тупой ноющей боли и от того, что ей на лицо полилась вода. Много воды.  
      — Ямамото-сан, вы на меня… капаете… — хрипло пробормотала она.  
      — Чем? — с тихим смешком изумился тот и подхватил её подмышками, чтобы помочь подняться с мокрого пола.  
      — Не знаю! Наверное, слюнями, — огрызнулась Луки и тут же прикусила язык, ощутив себя дерзкой пятиклашкой.  
      — Извини, ничего не могу с собой поделать, — засмеялся Ямамото, совсем не рассердившись на ядовитый сарказм. — У тебя юбка так… привлекательно разорвалась, что у меня просто нет выбора.  
      — Что? — захлебнувшись болью, выдохнула Луки и приподнялась так спешно, что едва не угодила уже пострадавшей головой в подбородок Ямамото.  
      Юбка оказалась целой. Мокрой, правда, но целой.  
      — Обманщик… — пробормотала Луки и возмущённо уставилась на улыбающегося Ямамото. Затем её взгляд скользнул чуть ниже, и лицо вспыхнуло ярче любого факела, потому что по степени раздетости он сейчас был близок к стопроцентной отметке. Редкие клочки пены от геля для душа практически ничего не скрывали.  
      — Зато ты быстро пришла в себя, — оптимистично заявил Ямамото, ни капли не стесняясь своего вида.  
      — А ещё вы неодетый! — скрипнув зубами, процедила Луки и зажмурилась.  
      — Ну прости, — хмыкнул тот. — Одетым мыться неудобно, а ты так настойчиво постучалась в кабинку, что невежливо было бы заставлять тебя ждать. Даже ради того, чтобы взять полотенце.  
      Луки застонала. Голова снова взорвалась болью. Ей уже было всё равно и на работу, и на разнос Гокудеры, и на обнажённое тело начальника, который деликатно поддерживал её под локти. Луки хотела в отпуск. В очень большой, очень оплачиваемый очень отпуск. И чтобы никто до неё не доёбывался.  
      — Идём, — Ямамото, виртуозно изловчившись, обернул вокруг бёдер полотенце и кивнул в сторону спальни, — я тебе чай сделаю, а ты мне расскажешь, что там у Гокудеры стряслось, если потребовалось идти на такие жертвы. — Он распахнул дверь и, пропустив Луки вперёд, приподнял брови. — Кстати, красивые туфли. Тебе идёт.  
      «О, да, сногсшибательно выгляжу», — мрачно подумала та, глянув на своё отражение в висящем на дверце шкафа зеркале: юбка помялась и была покрыта большими мокрыми пятнами, блузка стала похожа на половую тряпку, по колготкам вдоль правой ноги тянулась стрелка.  
      Хотя…  
      Повернувшись в сторону хлопочущего над заварочным чайником Ямамото, который по-прежнему щеголял в полотенце, Луки судорожно сглотнула и, густо покраснев, отвернулась.  
      «Может, это того стоило…»


	7. Превратность седьмая

## Превратность седьмая

      Гокудера знает, что думать о какой-то вещи и получать её — две совершенно разные вещи. Например, желать спортивную машину, мечтать о том, как сядешь за руль, проведёшь ладонями по кожаной обивке, намного приятнее, чем купить её, забраться в салон и понять, что всё совсем не так, как в мыслях: и мотор слишком громко фырчит, и подвеска жёсткая, и запах не такой опьяняющий. Словом, обладание не всегда доставляет удовольствие — это факт, который Гокудера доказывал себе не раз и не два.  
      Чиэра не похожа на дорогой автомобиль. Она не вызывает волнения и трепета, не пробуждает желания обладать ею. Однако, вне всяких сомнений, не думать о ней Гокудера просто не в состоянии хотя бы потому, что он работает. Постоянно. Практически круглосуточно. А Чиэра — его помощник, который работает аналогично. То есть постоянно. Практически круглосуточно. И, как следствие, Гокудера видит Чиэру в среднем около двадцати часов в сутки. Это почти полторы сотни часов в неделю. А если посчитать количество проведённого вместе времени в год, цифры и вовсе становятся пугающими. Поэтому мысли Гокудеры в семи случаях из десяти занимает именно она: её неуклюжесть, её расторопность, её дотошность, её одежда, её губы, её глаза… А потом начинается непотребщина.  
      — Чиэра, — Гокудера откидывается на спинку кресла и выдыхает, — что у нас с контрактом?  
      — Синьор Савада должен поставить свою подпись. В остальном — всё в порядке. — Чиэра поворачивается в своём кресле, закидывает ногу на ногу и, не отрывая взгляда от блокнота, прижимает кончик карандаша к губам. — И если он сделает это в течение завтрашнего дня, можно будет сшивать и отправлять один экземпляр подрядчикам. — Она поднимает глаза на Гокудеру и улыбается. — Это, наверное, один из первых контрактов в этом году, по поводу которого не приходится переживать.  
      — Хочется верить, что не последний. — Гокудера не смотрит на Чиэру. Старательно так не смотрит, почти навязчиво. — Бейсбольный придурок должен был скинуть тебе на почту отчёт. Проверь.  
      Чиэра поправляет очки, затем слегка прогибается в талии, чтобы дотянуться до компьютера, и шустро барабанит пальцами по клавиатуре. Гокудера по-прежнему игнорирует её, но тем не менее видит всё, включая едва заметное движение стройной ноги, обутой в лакированную чёрную туфлю.  
      «Чтоб тебя!» — раздражённо думает он и тянется к пачке сигарет.  
      — Отчёта… нет, — говорит Чиэра, бросив на него мимолётный взгляд. — Мне позвонить Луки?  
      — Нет, я лучше дойду до приёмной сам, — мстительно говорит Гокудера и поднимается с места. Ему срочно нужно проветриться. — И если отчёт ещё не готов, этот идиот будет при мне его писать.  
      — Хорошо, — с лёгким оттенком недоумения отзывается Чиэра. — Сделать кофе к вашему возвращению?  
      Бросив сквозь зубы «да», Гокудера быстро выходит из кабинета. Подумав, что вдали от этой надоедливой женщины даже воздух кажется менее насыщенным электричеством, он засовывает руку в карман и едва не рычит от разочарования: пачки сигарет, которую он вертел в пальцах минутой ранее, там не оказывается. Скривившись, он целую секунду сомневается — стоит ли возвращаться, но потом понимает, что убьёт Ямамото, если не получит необходимую для успокоения долю никотина, и без предисловий распахивает дверь в кабинет.  
      Гокудера делает шаг за порог, захлопывает дверь, поворачивает голову, чтобы произнести что-то соответствующее ситуации, и замирает с открытым ртом, так и не выдавив ни слова. Чиэра спокойно стоит возле своего рабочего места, однако занимается она отнюдь не работой и даже не приготовлением кофе: одна её нога закинута на офисное кресло так, что заботливо подтянутая повыше юбка неприлично высоко задирается, а большие пальцы рук просунуты под кружевную резинку чулка.  
      Гокудера вмиг забывает, зачем он вернулся, и никак не может оторвать взгляда от медленно покрывающейся красными пятнами Чиэры, а та, в свою очередь, не сводит круглых глаз с его лица. Лишь спустя несколько мгновений она приходит в себя и почти отскакивает от кресла.  
      — Кофе! — вопит она, пытаясь то ли одёрнуть юбку, то ли выпрыгнуть в окно. — Я сейчас!  
      Гокудера дёргается, как от удара хлыстом. Перед глазами всё плывёт, а горле сухо, будто его изнутри вытерли губкой.  
      — Не надо никакого кофе, — хрипит он, морщась от звучания своего голоса.  
      Однако Чиэру уже не остановить. Она смешным галопом огибает стол, хватает припасённый поднос и, всё ещё одёргивая юбку, несётся в сторону кухни, но по пути спотыкается о складку в ковролине и почти запрыгивает на опешившего от происходящего начальника. Поднос с грохотом падает на пол, а следом за ним на том же полу оказываются и Гокудера с Чиэрой. Сознание на мгновение исчезает, теряясь в головокружении и боли от удара. Гокудера шипит, кривится, а затем неожиданно остро ощущает, как грудь Чиэры вжимается в его грудь, как её ноги стискивают его бёдра, как её нервное сбивающееся дыхание щекочет шею. Словом, чувствовать он начинает гораздо раньше, чем думать, и то, что он чувствует, действует на него круче любого катализатора.  
      — Простите… — глухо бормочет Чиэра, приподнявшись, из-за чего давление на пах становится сильнее и… приятнее. — Извините, пожалуйста, — шепчет она и облизывает губы.  
      И тут в голове Гокудеры случается взрыв. С трудом веря в происходящее, он резко подаётся вперёд, обхватывает ладонями красное от смущения лицо и почти с яростью прижимается к губам Чиэры, сминая любое сопротивление. Он со стоном проталкивает язык в её рот и едва не содрогается от удовольствия, когда она, замерев на секунду в шоке, не отстраняется в ужасе и смятении, а робко и немного неумело отвечает. Возбуждение горячей патокой растекается по венам, а в брюках становится тесно. Он почти грезил о том, чтобы купить, наконец, этот грёбаный спорткар, разочароваться в нём и забыть, как навязчивый сон. Однако вместо сосущей душу опустошённости после исполнения фантазии Гокудера чувствует такой прилив сил, что впору распадаться на составляющие. Ему нравится вкус губ Чиэры, нравится целовать её, ласкать и получать такие же ласки в ответ. Это так волшебно, что остановиться невозможно. Нереально. И Гокудера не останавливается.  
      Он обхватывает Чиэру одной рукой и, перекатившись со спины на живот, подминает её под себя. Она тихо мычит и крепче обнимает его за шею, прижимаясь с неожиданной страстью и отдачей. Кажется, от её недавнего замешательства не остаётся и следа, что может означать только одно — она тоже хочет этого, причём ничуть не меньше, чем он.  
      Гокудера перемещает ладонь с талии на ягодицы Чиэры и двигает бёдрами вперёд, а Чиэра, в свою очередь, чуть шире разводит ноги. Слышится натужный треск ткани, но Гокудеру это мало беспокоит. Он думает, что в случае необходимости завернёт Чиэру в тяжёлую шторину, чтобы скрыть от посторонних взглядов неполадки в одежде. Прерываться ради такой мелочи сейчас глупо и неосмотрительно, ведь туман в голове может развеяться в любую секунду, а на его место придут рациональные мысли и здоровый ахер от происходящего. Гокудера не хочет этого допускать, поэтому лишь сильнее дёргает юбку, из-за чего она рвётся окончательно. Слегка приподнявшись, он протискивает руку между их телами и скользит пальцами по капрону. Наткнувшись подушечками на ажурное кружево, он отрывается от поцелуя и ощутимо сжимает ладонью бедро Чиэры, испытывая непередаваемое удовольствие от прикосновения к обнажённой коже. Затем он быстро перемещается к нижнему белью и оттягивает резинку трусов пальцем, чтобы можно было забраться поглубже.  
      Чиэра выгибается, ловя ртом воздух, когда Гокудера прикасается к промежности, она впивается ногтями в его плечи, сминая пиджак, и закусывает губу. Дразнящим движением огладив влажные складки, Гокудера погружает палец внутрь и тут же думает, что его сейчас разнесёт на куски.  
      — Синьор Гокудера, — стонет Чиэра, извиваясь под ним так, что становится больно от эрекции. — Синьор Гокудера, — повторяет она, когда он прижимается губами к её ключице.  
      — М-м? — бормочет тот, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Следует немедленно освободить её от лифчика, но для этого придётся задействовать хотя бы одну руку, что в данный момент несколько проблематично.  
      — Синьор Гокудера, — шепчет Чиэра, — с вами всё в порядке?  
      — Всё прекрасно, — отмахивается Гокудера и, дёрнувшись от внезапно впившейся в голову боли, в недоумении останавливается.  
      — Синьор Гокудера, — обхватив его лицо ладонями, громко говорит Чиэра, — очнитесь!  
      Гокудера зажмуривается, выдыхает и распахивает глаза. Он несколько раз моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя, а затем медленно, со скрипом осознаёт, что лежит распластанный на полу, а рядом с ним на коленях ползает Чиэра, умудряясь одновременно стенать, заламывать руки и умолять его не умирать.  
      Гокудера кряхтит, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, и во все глаза смотрит на валяющийся в паре шагов от него поднос. Во лбу медленно вскипает жгучая боль, и сознание, наконец, полностью проясняется, вырисовывая произошедшую картинку до малейших деталей: Чиэра спотыкается о складку в ковролине, с точностью спортсмена-регбиста посылает поднос прямо в его голову и, судя по сконцентрировавшейся между бровей боли, попадает ровнёхонько в десятку.  
      — Вы живы! — скулит Чиэра, подползая поближе, и с испуганной нежностью заглядывает в глаза Гокудеры.  
      — Жив, — подтверждает тот, приподнявшись на локтях. Голова раскалывается так, что хочется снять её с плеч и положить на полку. — Но что-то нихуя не невредим.  
      — Вам принести что-нибудь? — растерянно спрашивает Чиэра.  
      — Да, пару сотен таблеток аспирина. — Гокудера язвительно усмехается и пытается нащупать кончиками пальцев шишку.  
      Чиэра подавленно замолкает и с видом примерной школьницы опускает глаза.  
      — Простите, — убито выдавливает она.  
      Гокудера хмыкает, едва сдержав полный страданий стон.  
      — Робин Гуд херов, — скрипя зубами, выдавливает он и садится. Лишь когда взгляд более-менее фокусируется, он замечает, как сильно оттопыривается ширинка брюк. — Ебать мой…  
      — Что? — Чиэра поднимает глаза, и Гокудера спешно одёргивает пиджак.  
      — Кофе, говорю! — почти шипит он. — Страшно хочу кофе!  
      — Сейчас! — блеет Чиэра, вскакивает и в момент покидает кабинет, не забыв прихватить с собой злополучный поднос.  
      Гокудера морщится от хлопка двери и, убедившись, что Чиэра и вправду покидает пределы досягаемости, поднимается на ноги. Он ковыляет в туалет, чтобы оценить масштабы трагедии, и едва не втыкается бровями в косяк. Лишь оказавшись в одиночестве, Гокудера останавливается и позволяет себе воскресить в памяти, что же ему снилось, пока он валялся в нирване. Вспомнив мягкую кожу и жаркие поцелуи, он покрывается испариной и автоматически хлопает себя по карманам пиджака в поисках пачки сигарет. Не обнаружив её, он садится на унитаз, берёт с раковины хромированный стакан и прикладывает его ко лбу. Прохлада на несколько мгновений избавляет его от острой боли, но не от мыслей. Гокудера прокручивает и смакует каждую деталь вплоть до звука, с которым рвалась ткань под его пальцами. Он жмурится от волнения и понимает, что теперь будет жаждать воплощения всего этого в жизнь так, как не жаждал ни одной вещи в мире. Потому что теперь он на сто процентов уверен, что получив желаемое точно не разочаруется.


	8. Превратность восьмая. Часть 1

## Превратность восьмая. Часть 1

      Идея сходить в ночной клуб постучалась в голову Михо спонтанно и, можно сказать, почти внезапно. «Почти» — потому что об уходе в полный отрыв от реальности она задумывалась уже давно, но повода всё никак не случалось. А тут вышло так, что планеты сошлись под нужным углом, карма вспыхнула синим пламенем, и не поддаться манящему искушению стало невозможно, так что Михо собралась с духом и решительно направилась в приёмную. Встав полный рост посреди большой комнаты, она хлопнула ладонью по столешнице и командирским тоном произнесла:  
      — Девочки, нам нужен выходной. Вернее, два выходных.  
      Две головы медленно, почти со скрипом повернулись к ней, и на помертвевших от хронического аврала физиономиях ассистентов Хранителей мелькнуло что-то отдалённо напоминающее узнавание.  
      Луки, как человек закалённый и привыкший к сложностям, пришла в себя первой.  
      — Зачем? — уныло усмехнулась она, сняв очки, и потёрла красные от недосыпа глаза. — Чтобы разгрести оставшуюся работу?  
      — Чтобы найти себе приключения на задницу? — ещё более уныло поддержала её Чиэра, с отвращением отпихнув в сторону очередную кипу исписанной бумаги.  
      — Чтобы отдохнуть, трудоголики вы мои! — подняв указательный палец, произнесла Михо. — А то вы скоро врастёте жопами в своих начальников.  
      — Ты хотела сказать — в кресла? — уточнила Луки и, попытавшись надеть очки, с размаху ткнула себе в глаз дужкой. — Ай, блядь!  
      — Нет, именно в начальников, — вздохнула Михо. — Вы же у них мало того что ассистенты, так ещё и домработницы практически. И не надо делать такие квадратные глаза, Чиэра, я же знаю, что ты периодически летаешь к своему синьору Гокудере домой с курьерскими поручениями, вроде «привези-подай», так?  
      Чиэра мрачно насупилась и искоса глянула на покрасневшую Луки. Михо, проследив за её взглядом, махнула рукой:  
      — А про неё я вообще молчу.  
      — Это ещё ничего не значит… — уличённо забубнила Луки, озираясь по сторонам в попытках незаметно съехать с опасных тем.  
      — «Мы не спим вместе» и «Он мой начальник, а я человек подневольный» — да-да, я знаю, — отмахнулась Михо, фыркнув. — Но его голую задницу ты видишь едва ли не чаще, чем собственную, признайся. Мы все в курсе и всё прекрасно понимаем.  
      Луки, покраснев ещё гуще, опустила голову и старательно вцепилась в документы, а Чиэра, тихо хмыкнув, сочувственно похлопала её по руке.  
      — Ладно, и что ты предлагаешь? — скрипучим голосом поинтересовалась Луки, не поднимая головы.  
      — Надо напиться, — протянула Михо с таким недоумением, словно она могла бы и так догадаться. — Сходить в клуб, потанцевать. Словом, оторваться по полной!  
      — А пришиваться потом как будем? — Чиэра заинтересованно навострила уши.  
      — Элементарно, Ватсон! С похмельем и трудом. — Михо коварно улыбнулась. — У нас пятница, в конце концов, так что мы имеем право сегодня же ночью уйти в отрыв, а потом два дня восстанавливать здоровье и репутацию посредством рассолов и жалоб на недомогание.  
      — И в понедельник как огурчики! — подхватила Чиэра.  
      Луки хмуро насупилась.  
      — Отказы не принимаются, — вкрадчиво произнесла Михо, увидев зреющий в её глазах протест. — Иначе я только уверюсь в том, что ты брешешь нам как сивая коза по поводу отношений с начальником!  
      — Если бы… — вздохнула Луки и неуверенно улыбнулась. — Учтите, я пьянею быстро, но и трезвею соответственно.  
      — А я и пить-то не умею! — радостно брякнула Чиэра.  
      — Значит, развозить ваши пьяные туши буду я, — в притворном смирении закатила глаза Михо, и вся троица, прыснув, расхохоталась.  
      Этим же вечером они условились встретиться у входа в клуб, который с тщательностью брюзгливого критика подобрала Михо. Она перерыла тонну сайтов, пересмотрела все доступные отзывы и остановила свой взгляд на небольшом, но достаточно симпатичном заведении, где вечером в пятницу устраивалось шоу для посетителей с загадочным названием «Грязные танцы». Михо, конечно, искренне сомневалась, что там будет хоть что-то, соответствующее провокационному названию, но её не оставляло желание отвязно потусить и, возможно, совершить какую-нибудь глупость, потому что под надзором Скуало любые глупости пресекались на корню. Градус нереализованной энергии временами подскакивал так, что хотелось залепить в его патлы жвачку, чтобы хоть как-то разнообразить унылое существование. Правда, Михо не особенно верила, что ей удалось бы уйти целой и невредимой после такой диверсии. По меньшей мере, слуха она точно лишилась бы.  
      Говорить Скуало о походе в клуб Михо предусмотрительно не стала, потому что этот ходячий истероид стопроцентно запорол бы инициативу, порушив все планы. Он наверняка сперва разорался бы, пригрозив приковать строптивую подопечную наручниками к батарее, затем пообещал бы выебать её с особой жестокостью, а потом, в конце концов, всё равно потащился бы за ней в клуб, чтобы портить всем праздник души и тела.  
      Однако сегодня планеты всё ещё были под правильным углом, так что Скуало, сославшись на занятость, уехал с самого утра, обеспечив обалдевшей от свалившегося счастья Михо полную свободу действий. Ну, вернее, он строго-настрого запретил ей покидать пределы особняка, посулив сапог в анусе за непослушание, но ведь этого никто, кроме самой Михо, не слышал. Так что оставался шанс припасть на мороз и сделать глаза убитого поносом оленёнка в случае провала операции. Скуало, конечно, не отличался излишней жалостливостью, но чем чёрт не шутит.  
      Добраться до клуба получилось без приключений. Увидев у входа сумрачных подруг, Михо приветливо помахала им и почти бегом преодолела остаток пути. Остановившись рядом с ними, она с самым искренним недоумением посмотрела на кислую физиономию Луки и повернулась к сочувственно вздыхающей Чиэре.  
      — Кто сдох, а я не в курсе? — весело поинтересовалась она, одобрительно глянув на предельно короткую юбку Луки, которую та каждые пять секунд пыталась одёрнуть.  
      — Нашего умудрённого опытом старца не пускают в клуб, поэтому он в ангсте и печали, — отрапортовала Чиэра и гордо приосанилась, демонстрируя шикарное декольте открытого топа. — Нравится?  
      — Я тебя съём! — с вожделением облизнулась Михо и, моментально переключившись, вопросительно приподняла брови. — То есть как не пускают?  
      — Молча, — мрачно буркнула Луки и снова стала одёргивать юбку. — Они не верят, что я совершеннолетняя, а паспорт я с собой не взяла по понятным причинам.  
      — Оставь в покое юбку, а то ты её сейчас на колени стянешь, — покачала головой Чиэра, шлёпнув её по рукам. — Хочешь шокировать кого-нибудь труселями в сердечку — лучше задери.  
      — Они в цветочек! И вообще, чтоб я ещё раз поддалась на твои уговоры и надела что-то подобное — да никогда! — тихо взвыла Луки, занервничав ещё сильнее.  
      — Главное, на глаза начальнику в таком виде не попадайся, а то слухи о вас быстро станут правдой, — хохотнула Михо и, увидев сжавшиеся в нитку губы, подняла руки. — Так, Лулу, спокойно! По лицу не бить — я им кушаю. И вообще, — щёлкнув её по носу, она воинственно подбоченилась и повернулась в сторону входа в клуб, — как они смеют тебя не пускать? А ну посторонись!  
      Раздвинув паникующее братство офисного планктона, Михо бесстрашно шагнула к шкафоподобному охраннику и, состряпав самую умильную физиономию, широко улыбнулась. В итоге, через десять минут прыганий на одной ножке и клятвенных заверений, что «вот этой мелкой уже есть восемнадцать, честно-честно!», девушки всё-таки очутились по ту сторону входа — в небольшом снаружи, но неожиданно просторном внутри клубе. Гулкие басы музыки моментально прилипли к коже чужой испариной, а в ушах завибрировали перепонки, но Михо только восторженно поёжилась. Обернувшись на нервных, задёрганных подруг, она подмигнула и, ухватив их за руки, поволокла к заказанному заранее столику.  
      Начало многообещающего вечера окрасилось в новые цвета с первой же выпитой бутылкой спиртного. После второй заполнившие клуб люди перестали казаться такими отвратительными и вульгарными, а атмосфера, изначально поразившая лёгким унынием, стала набирать обороты.  
      Михо расслабленно откинулась на спинку кресла и обвела слегка осоловевшим взглядом помещение. Мысли, которые кружили над её головой чёрными воронами, потихоньку тускнели, заменяясь на незамутнённое веселье. Не хотелось думать ни о чём, особенно о свалившихся на неё в последнее время неприятностях. Михо и так была практически на пределе, из-за чего попеременно хотелось смеяться и плакать. Но самым ярким событием из всего приключившегося с ней стало знакомство с варийским капитаном — крикливой скотиной по имени Скуало. И как бы Михо ни отговаривалась, как бы ни пыталась самой себе наврать с три короба, но именно этот человек не давал ей сойти с ума окончательно. Он подбадривал её пинками и воплями, всячески отвлекал и не давал расслабляться, всё время держал в напряжении и доводил до белого каления своими истериками — словом, возвращал не терпящую сюсюканий Михо в режим полной боевой готовности всякий раз, когда у неё невольно опускались руки.  
      Вздохнув, Михо залпом допила ликёр и поёжилась от скользнувшего с языка в горло обжигающего тепла. Постепенно пьянея и ощущая, как густой туман заволакивает сознание, она чувствовала себя почти счастливой, особенно в удачно подобравшейся разудалой компании офисных алкоголиков, не умеющих пить. Луки, уже не стесняясь задирающейся мини-юбки, в очередной раз зависала у барной стойки в попытках купить новую порцию алкоголя. Чиэра, собирая вокруг себя третий слой восторженных поклонников, выжигала на танцполе. А Михо, наблюдая за ними и посмеиваясь про себя, думала, что для идеальности этому вечеру не хватает какой-нибудь сногсшибательной выходки.  
      — Затрахали! — плюхнувшись рядом на диванчик, гневно выдохнула Луки и бережно поставила на столешницу бутылку с текилой. — Даму они угостят хотят, дебилы! Дама сама в состоянии угоститься!  
      — О, у нас смена градуса? — весело приподняла брови Михо. — Не боишься уйти в астрал со второй рюмки?  
      — Не переживай. Я всё равно первая блевать, — усмехнулась Луки и замахала руками, привлекая внимание восходящей звезды танцпола. Когда с первой попытки это сделать не удалось, она сложила ладони рупором и заорала так, что наслоение поклонников мгновенно рассосалось, выпуская свою богиню: — Чиэра! Домой! Кушать!  
      — А ты чего так надираешься-то? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Михо.  
      — Да в печени уже сидит это в-всё, — махнула рукой Луки.  
      — «Всё» — это работа или начальник? — быстро разлив выпивку по рюмкам и распределив лаймы, поддразнила Михо.  
      — Всё вместе! — ответила за подругу подоспевшая Чиэра и шумно приземлилась рядышком в полной готовности продолжать пить.  
      — Ну и зря! — фыркнула Михо, поднимая рюмку. — Надо наслаждаться тем, что имеешь, потому что завтра этого может уже не быть.  
      — Вот поэтому и приходится надираться, — невесело хмыкнула Луки, сыпанув на запястье соли. — Чтобы убедить себя, что это действительно наслаждение.  
      — Тогда за сублимацию и онанизм! — Чиэра подняла свою рюмку.  
      — Аминь! — хохотнула повеселевшая Луки и разом опрокинула в себя алкоголь.  
      Дальнейшее развитие событий в глазах Михо стало постепенно размазываться, превращая в сюрреалистичный фильм с целой кучей действующих лиц. Текила, на удивление, пошла очень хорошо, поэтому остатки барьеров разрушились сами по себе, оставив на поверхности только недюжинную смелость и желание всё-таки совершить глупость. Быть может, даже не одну. Однако бравый отряд боевого настроения уже, кажется, не выдерживал: Луки, окончательно приуныв на каких-то мыслях, хмуро поглощала лайм, а Чиэра вроде и вовсе придремала, уронив голову на грудь. Требовалось каким-то образом срочно разбавлять сгустившуюся обстановку.  
      И тут, словно подслушав её мысли, ди-джей приглушил бахающую под потолком музыку и взял в руки микрофон.  
      — Дамы и господа, — прогрохотал он, — как мы и обещали в начале вечера, сегодня вас ожидает небольшое, но очень красочное шоу, которое называется «Грязные танцы». — Толпа воодушевлённо загомонила. — Девочки, прошу на сцену!  
      В ту же секунду из-за кулис, вышагивая длинными загорелыми ногами, выплыли красивые, как на подбор, стриптизёрши. Выстроившись вдоль края сцены, они призывно заулыбались и тут же стали изгибаться в разных позах, вызвав у собравшихся в клубе мужчин настоящий восторг. Михо на это лишь криво усмехнулась.  
      — Итак, — вновь заговорил ди-джей, — суть шоу заключается в небольшом соревновании между девочками. — Он подмигнул разом присмиревшей публике. — Есть ли среди вас смелые и безбашенные? — Стоящие в зале девушки отреагировали хилым «Да-а-а…». — Я не слышу! — гаркнул ди-джей, и девушки, переглянувшись, заголосили громче. — Тогда поднимитесь на сцену и покажите всем, насколько у вас горячие головы!  
      Он исступлённо зааплодировал, усиленно не замечая полного отсутствия энтузиазма со стороны тех, кому предстояло соревноваться с длинноногими красотками в бикини.  
      — Ну просто шквал желающих, — иронично хмыкнула Михо, повернувшись к слегка позеленевшей Луки. — Тебе плохо?  
      — Мне з-зи-ибись, — пробулькала та, старательно сглатывая. — Но, кажется, я всё-таки пропущу твой дебют, потому что мне срочно надо отлучиться.  
      — Да я вроде и не собиралась с ними соревноваться, — нахмурилась Михо, помогая пошатывающейся подруге принять вертикальное положение.  
      — Ой, да ладно. М-могу поспорить, ты их уделаешь… В смысле, не усидишь на месте, — пьяно захихикала Луки, властно отстранив её руки. — Так что иди и не позорь меня! А я постараюсь блевать как можно мелодичнее, сочиняя в процессе подбадривающие кричалки.  
      Представив это, Михо звонко расхохоталась. Ну как отказать, когда тебя так просят?  
      — Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — пообещала она и посторонилась.  
      Однако Луки, вместо того чтобы гордо прошествовать к уборным, вдруг склонилась над посапывающей Чиэрой и бесцеремонно потрясла её за плечо.  
      — Эй, составишь мне компанию?  
      — Волосы тебе подержать? — с трудом разлепив глаза, пробормотала та.  
      — И это тоже, — качнула головой Луки и, пошатываясь, двинулась к упрятанным за шторкой кабинкам.  
      Вздохнув, Чиэра тоже поднялась на дрогнувшие ноги и направилась следом, а оставшаяся в гордом одиночестве Михо, мысленно пожелав им удачи, налила себе ещё текилы и уставилась на сцену, куда с трудом карабкались первые желающие «забороть» опытных девиц в купальниках. Выходило глупо и нелепо, но для разбавления неожиданной скуки вполне годилось, поэтому Михо, подняв тост за энтузиазм, быстро махнула текилы и закусила лаймом.  
      И тут оно началось…  
      Нет, первое время Михо спокойно наблюдала, как пластичные и не очень девушки извивались возле шеста, тщетно пытаясь подражать заученным профессиональным движениям стриптизёрш. Но затем, после четвёртой партии разобиженных и красных от стыда претенденток, которым не удалось сорвать те же овации, что и снисходительно улыбающиеся красотки, Михо вдруг одолела почти абсурдная обида за такие нечестные игры. Ну правда! Кто из них мог взобраться на шест при помощи одних только рук, а потом соскользнуть так, чтобы это не казалось падением с вертолёта?  
      «Бред, — хмыкнула Михо, поднявшись на ноги. — Самый настоящий бред!»  
      Решительной походкой направившись к барной стойке, она многозначительно посмотрела на уставившегося на неё ди-джея и заговорщически подмигнула, затем выпросила у суетливого бармена рюмку текилы и лайм и, наконец, вскарабкалась на столешницу, ощущая себя зарвавшимся камикадзе.  
      Обращённые на сцену взгляды мигом переместились на слегка покачивающуюся Михо, которая, ухватившись за прохладную хромированную перекладину, мрачно ухмыльнулась.  
      — У нас… ещё одна участница? — уточнил ди-джей, глупо заморгав.  
      — У вас мастер, — усмехнулась Михо и одним махом опрокинула в себя выпивку. Поморщившись от горького привкуса, она глянула на лайм, но есть его не стала. Обхватив губами сочную мякоть, она немного надкусила её и присела на корточки. Схватив ближайшего к стойке парня за ворот футболки, она мягко втолкнула в его рот лайм и, демонстративно облизнувшись, снова поднялась в полный рост.  
      Спустя мгновение толпа взревела.  
      Моментально уловив посыл, ди-джей понятливо хмыкнул и, крутанув диск, включил заводную мелодию. Михо вновь ухватилась за перекладину и, соблазнительно прогнувшись, тряхнула волосами. Разом потеряв интерес к сцене и побледневшим от недоумения стриптизёршам, народ обратился к барной стойке, где Михо, откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим, полностью погрузилась в музыку. Ей было слишком хорошо, чтобы обращать внимание на остальных, однако кое-что всё-таки не давало ей покоя: чей-то напряжённый жгучий взгляд, клещами впивающийся в её живот и ноги. Временами Михо пыталась разглядеть в беснующейся толпе обладателя этого взгляда, но всякий раз наталкивалась на посторонние лица и успокаивалась до тех пор, пока он снова не прожигал её насквозь. Лишь когда музыка стихла, параноидальное ощущение ослабло, полностью заменившись на триумф от осознания, что запланированная глупость удалась на все сто процентов.  
      — Дамы и господа, — захлёбываясь восторгом, провыл ди-джей, — кажется, у нас есть победитель!  
      Присутствующие эхом подхватили его энтузиазм и засвистели, заголосили, приветствуя Михо и её великолепное выступление. Раскланявшись с ироничной улыбкой, та помахала рукой зрителям и легко спрыгнула с барной стойки, вознамерившись вернуться за свой столик и дождаться подруг, чтобы закончить чудесный вечер на такой запоминающейся ноте.  
      Вот только…  
      — Потрясно двигаешься, детка! — Чьи-то горячие липкие руки обхватили талию Михо, и в следующее мгновение она уткнулась лицом в чужое, пропахшее табаком и пролитым алкоголем плечо. — Не хочешь продолжить веселье в более уютной обстановке?  
      — Нет, спасибо, — кисло улыбнулась она и попыталась оттолкнуть нахала, но тот, переоценив свои шансы на успех, лишь расхохотался и звонко шлёпнул её по ягодицам.  
      — Да брось, я заплачу! — причмокнув, произнёс он, и у Михо потемнело в глазах от ярости.  
      Сжав руку в кулак, она отступила на шаг и, превратившись в напряжённую пружину, с размаху ударила зарвавшегося мужчину в лицо. Явно не ожидая такого сурового отпора от хрупкой на вид девчонки, тот опрокинулся навзничь, попутно задев шкафоподобного монстра, который покачнулся и случайно выплеснул на белоснежную майку своей спутницы львиную долю пива из кружки. Завизжав, девица бестолково затрясла руками, словно это как-то могло спасти её одежду, а затем, скуксившись, зарядила пытающемуся извиниться парню так, что тот слетел со стула с удивлённым возгласом поверженного мамонта. И по пути сшиб двух подростков, которые, пьяно щурясь, пытались наскрести денег на очередную порцию выпивки. Увидев, как столь тщательно собираемая мелочь разлетелась веером, парни загрустили и, подняв изумлённо моргающего обидчика, дружно вдарили ему. Однако тот, что стоял слева, слегка промазал — то ли с пьяных глаз, то ли по другой причине — и угодил в лицо подошедшего охранника. Стоило ли говорить, как сильно тот обиделся?  
      В общем, спустя пару минут танцпол и прочие прилегающие площади превратились в побоище. Не дрались только те, кто отсутствовал по понятным причинам. И Михо, размахивая кулаками и профессионально уворачиваясь от не особо метких ударов, почему-то было почти весело.  
      Пригнувшись от очередного летящего в лицо кулака, она перекинула через спину чью-то пьяную тушу и замерла, услышав чей-то грозный крик. Развернувшись так, чтобы видеть происходящее, она вскочила на высокий барный стул и едва не приросла к нему ногами, узрев похожую на привидение Луки, красного от ярости Гокудеру и висящую на его плече Чиэру, которая едва держалась на ногах. Пытаясь переорать рёв дерущейся толпы и музыку, он что-то вычитывал стремительно трезвеющей Луки, а та, в свою очередь, мёртвой хваткой держалась за свою юбку, словно ту могло разорвать на куски от его воплей. Закончив обличительную речь, Гокудера подхватил совсем обмякшую подчинённую подмышки и куда-то спешно поволок её, отпихивая на ходу тех, кто, видимо, хотел втянуть его в общее веселье. Благо, что силы у него, особенно в таком состоянии, хватало сразу на несколько дел. О судьбе Чиэры явно можно было больше не беспокоиться. По крайней мере, до утра.  
      Мысленно хмыкнув, Михо снова повернулась в сторону Луки, чтобы окликнуть её и призвать к стремительному побегу нафиг из клуба, и едва не навернулась, увидев, как ту за плечо схватил какой-то тип. Но не успела она даже пальцем пошевелить, как вдруг тот же тип, описав в воздухе красивую ровную дугу, приземлился на кучку упорно мутузящих друг друга подростков. В следующую минуту рядом с озирающейся по сторонам Луки эффектно материализовался Ямамото. Моментально оценив длину её юбки, он сперва удивлённо вздёрнул брови, а затем, усмехнувшись, молча стянул пиджак. Спрятав её ноги от посторонних взглядов, он завязал рукава на её талии узлом и, не слушая сбивчивых объяснений, приветливо помахал рукой наблюдающей за ними Михо. Улыбнувшись и получив такую же понимающую улыбку в ответ, он наклонился к Луки, что-то произнёс и, когда та с выпученными от ужаса глазами шарахнулась в сторону, обхватил её поперёк талии. Закинув добычу себе на плечо, Ямамото приложил два пальца ко лбу, прощаясь с Михо, и бодро направился к выходу, не обращая внимания на активное сопротивление. Теперь Михо была спокойна и за Луки.  
      Оставалось только себя из этой заварухи вытащить.  
      Конечно, можно было бы обидеться на Ямамото, ведь он, сцапав своего ассистента, был таков и даже не попытался помочь Михо вытолкаться из сборища ужратых намертво людей. Но в то же время Михо понимала, что кинься он в толпу на выручку, пострадали бы все. И Луки в том числе. Благодаря совместным тренировкам, Ямамото прекрасно знал, какая сила была заключена в теле Михо, потому не сильно-то беспокоился, и она ему была за это благодарна. Излишней опеки, даже со стороны близких, она никогда не признавала.  
      Соскользнув со стула, Михо хрустнула пальцами и, приготовившись рвануть сквозь толпу, вдруг почувствовала рывок за предплечье. Не глядя и даже не прицеливаясь, она почти фигурно извернулась и, размахнувшись, со всей силы всадила кулак в лицо посмевшего покуситься. Однако тот, на удивление, добычу не выпустил — лишь отшатнулся и сдавленно, но невероятно цветисто выматерился до дрожи знакомым голосом, из-за которого у Михо по позвоночнику заструился озноб, несмотря на царящую в клубе духоту.  
      Распахнув глаза так, что они едва не выпали из глазниц, Михо уставилась на затянутую в белую перчатку руку и лишь затем услышала напряжённое:  
      — Врой, баба, какого хуя ты тут вытворяешь, блядь?!  
      Подняв взгляд, она наткнулась на сузившиеся от ярости глаза Скуало и неожиданно присмирела, заметив стекающую из разбитого носа и капающую на ворот форменной куртки Варии кровь. Теперь становилось понятно, почему Ямамото даже не попытался предложить свою помощь по выуживанию задницы Михо из неприятностей. И вот за это на него действительно стоило обидеться.


	9. Превратность восьмая. Часть 2

## Превратность восьмая. Часть 2

      Он знал. Он, мать её растак, блядь, знал, что всё обязательно получится через прямую кишку и баба — глупая, неуравновешенная, полностью ёбнутая баба — слиняет как раз в тот момент, когда его не будет рядом.  
      Скуало чертыхается и, спеленав волосы так, чтобы они не торчали, натягивает капюшон куртки на голову. Злобно зыркнув на направившегося к нему охранника, он распахивает дверь клуба и шагает в душное, пропахшее табаком и алкоголем помещение, морща нос и сквозь зубы обещая, что Михо за это поплатится. Она ответит и за полуночный забег по комнатам, и за вытряхивание информации из сонного отдела по отслеживанию трафика, и за плутание по улицам в поисках этой шараги — словом, за всё, что Скуало кажется неприемлемым. Беда только в том, что ему сейчас неприемлемым кажется всё. Совсем всё. Абсолютно всё.  
      Активно работая локтями, Скуало пробирается к барной стойке и, заказав виски, оборачивается на танцпол, где волнится в движении огромный монстр, целиком состоящий из рук, ног и тел. Цепкий взгляд практически сразу выхватывает из общей массы высокую девушку, и Скуало ухмыляется. Михо слишком заметная для того, чтобы затеряться. Ну и вдобавок её нещадно палят две офисные козявки, которые дёргаются рядом.  
      Скривившись, Скуало поворачивается к замученному в край бармену и, в недоумении глянув на подвинутый к нему стакан, рычит:  
      — Врой! Нахуй мне эти три капли?! Бутылку гони, молокосос!  
      Икнув от испуга, бармен быстро кивает и без промедления лезет под стойку за дополнительной выпивкой. В следующее мгновение на свет показывается ещё запечатанная бутылка не самого дорогого виски.  
      Швырнув на порядком залапанную столешницу смятые купюры, Скуало медленно, стараясь действовать незаметно, проходит в противоположный угол зала, откуда, как ни странно, открывается просто отличный вид на танцпол. Откупорив бутылку, он сдавленно матерится, потому что выпивка оказывается дешёвым пойлом, а затем, закатив глаза, всё-таки отпивает. Нервы всё равно ни к чёрту, а поправлять их надо, даже если лекарство по запаху больше напоминает трёхнедельную мочу.  
      Первый глоток обжигает горло огнём, и Скуало шумно выдыхает, не отрывая взгляда от девушек. Он вытирает рот рукавом куртки и ехидно хмыкает, заметив, как Михо, нахмурившись, быстро оглядывается. Чуйка девки хорошо заточена, особенно под слежку, но Скуало тоже не лыком шит, поэтому незаметно скрывается за спинами посетителей клуба. Ему нравится эта односторонняя игра в гляделки, несмотря на почти зверскую усталость, ведь просто так перехватить упрямую бабу поперёк тела и утащить её из клуба будет слишком скучно. Скуало хочется для начала заставить её понервничать. Ну и понаблюдать заодно.  
      Первая половина вечера проходит довольно скучно, потому что три девицы, мрачно и планомерно напиваясь, не делают ничего интересного: они треплются, бухают и танцуют, изредка отваживая настойчивых кавалеров. И Скуало, в общем-то, занимается примерно тем же, разве что компания у него начисто отсутствует. Зато стеклотара на подоконнике рядом множится с завидной скоростью: сперва там одиноко стоит почти пустая бутылка виски, затем к ней прибавляется знатно початый флакон с бурдой, которую бармен назвал коньяком, а потом компанию им составляет текила — блевотная на вкус, но хорошо бьющая по мозгам. После неё в голове становится мутно, картинка перед глазами постепенно теряет чёткость, а терпение, столь тщательно охраняемое и лелеемое, и вовсе устремляется к нулю. Так что спустя несколько долгих минут Скуало решает, что с последним глотком разобьёт пустую бутылку о чью-нибудь голову, а затем закинет Михо на плечо и утащит в резиденцию. Возможно, он даже захватит её подружек, чтобы вручить их пьяные тела в руки вонгольских нянек.  
      Или нет.  
      Однако когда Скуало делает всё-таки последний глоток и уже готовится обрушить внезапный удар на лысую башку ближайшего к нему амбала, музыка вдруг стихает и ди-джей объявляет о начале какого-то то ли конкурса, то ли шоу — грохочущий под потолком голос сливается в сплошной гул. Примерно в это же время обе вонгольские девицы вскакивают с дивана и устремляются в сторону туалета по явно неотложным делам, а Михо со скучающим выражением лица поворачивается к сцене, на которую, цокая, выползают крашеные курицы в блестящих купальниках. Она допивает оставшийся на столе алкоголь, и Скуало, заметив на её лице целый спектр самых разных эмоций, решает подождать ещё немного. Он ловит себя на мысли, что вечер продолжается. К тому же в его звенящей от усталости и шума голове внезапно рождается гаденький план по сбагриванию подружек Михо. Они, конечно, ничего плохого ему лично не делали, но он всесторонне заёбан, поэтому желание насолить кому-нибудь пересиливает здравый смысл.  
      Вытащив из кармана телефон, Скуало тенью проскальзывает в укромный уголок, где не так сильно слышна музыка, и быстро открывает список контактов. Нажав кнопку набора номера, он прикладывает динамик к уху и премерзко ухмыляется, представив бурную реакцию вечно перевозбуждённого вонгольского Урагана, которого будят посреди ночи. И тот его, в принципе, не разочаровывает.  
      — Иди нахуй, — убийственным голосом хрипит Гокудера, — с тобой даже автоответчик разговаривать не хочет. — И, тяжко вздохнув, угрюмо добавляет: — Чё надо?  
      — Врой! Проснись и пой, ублюдок! — ядовито цедит Скуало, оглянувшись на столик, за которым сидит постепенно закипающая Михо. Её подружки, по всей видимости, эту боль разделить не могут, потому что они до сих пор в сортире хором поют оперу «Рыголетто». Это хорошо. Это ему на руку.  
      — Какого хуя мне звонит командир Варии в… — раздражённо отзывается Гокудера, узнав, с кем имеет честь говорить, и начинает чем-то шебуршать. Уронив какую-то вещь и сопроводив поднявшийся грохот лаконичным «Блядь!», он некоторое время молчит, а затем умирающе стонет: — Ты ебанулся, что ли? В три утра!  
      — Мне не спится, представь себе, как и целой куче ваших сотрудников, между прочим! — издевательски ржёт Скуало и целое мгновение наслаждается разлившейся по ту сторону эфира недоумённой тишиной.  
      — Ты о чём? — уже более бодрым голосом переспрашивает Гокудера, разом превратившись из сонного недоумка в начальника. О его болезненном отношении к соблюдению порядка среди кадров ходят легенды, поэтому Скуало прекрасно знает, на какую педаль нужно надавить, чтобы добиться нужного результата.  
      — О ваших с дождливым сопляком помощницах, — ехидно отвечает он. — Они тут надрались в такую говнину, что вместе, взявшись за ручки, ушли в сортир.  
      — Зачем? — изумляется Гокудера.  
      — Уж явно не трахаться, иначе я сейчас не с тобой разговаривал, а был бы там с ними третьим, — хмыкает Скуало и страдальчески закатывает глаза, вновь обернувшись на Михо. Та уже практически дымится, так что время подходит к концу. — Врой! Соображай шустрее, придурок! Я сейчас забираю вверенную мне бабу, которая в не менее угашенном состоянии дожирает своё до эпичного сблёва, и сваливаю, а ты о своей соске, будь добр, позаботься сам.  
      — С какого бы хуя?.. — булькает от возмущения Гокудера, но Скуало, цыкнув, перебивает:  
      — Блядь, да вынь ты бананы из ушей, мудак! Повторяю для особенных и пидарасов: я сейчас звоню Ямамото и рассказываю ему примерно то же, что и тебе, а затем забираю свою подопечную и валю нахрен из этой рыгаловки. Так что выключи пиздюка и включи взрослого! Сопляк, конечно, по доброте душевной захватит и твою мочалку, но потом сразу станет в её глазах героем номер один. Ты же усерешься от зависти, признайся!  
      — Иди нахуй! — уязвлённо шипит Гокудера, но отказываться, тем не менее, не торопится. Так что Скуало спешно диктует ему адрес клуба и отключается.  
      Набирая другой номер, он наблюдает за тем, как Михо, исчерпав остатки терпения, плавно поднимается с дивана, и думает, что с Ямамото разговор должен быть просто ультракоротким. Иначе он опоздает к самому вкусному.  
      — Скуало? — Голос дождливого сопляка звучит не в пример бодрее и дружелюбнее, хотя он наверняка тоже вполне мирно спал. — Что-то случилось?  
      — Нет, я звоню, чтобы пожелать тебе сладких снов. Врой, ну конечно же что-то случилось, дебил! — Скуало впивается глазами в карабкающуюся на барную стойку Михо и сжимает зубы, думая, что рано или поздно случится непоправимое. Он её всё-таки убьёт.  
      — Я слушаю. — У Ямамото есть одно замечательное качество — он способен в считанные секунды уловить нужное настроение и мгновенно выключить режим придурка. Правда, пользуется он этим качеством не так часто, как хотелось бы, но и на том спасибо.  
      — Короче, пиздуй сюда за своей коротышкой, пока она не отхапала на свою едва прикрытую юбкой жопу приключений! — рявкает Скуало и натягивает капюшон ещё глубже, пряча от настороженно зашевелившего ушами охранника лицо.  
      — Лу-чан? — недоумённо уточняет Ямамото.  
      — У тебя есть другая коротышка, у которой проблемы со спокойной жизнью? — скалится Скуало и думает, что погорячился, решив, что этот долбонавт будет реагировать расторопнее.  
      — Её опять похитили? — В голосе сопляка появляются стальные нотки, и Скуало почти неудержимо тянет заржать.  
      — Нет, но ужратая она настолько, что я не удивлюсь такому исходу, — напряжённо пыхтит он, кинув взгляд на проплывшего мимо охранника.  
      — Она одна, что ли? — снова изумляется Ямамото, вызвав у Скуало мученический стон.  
      — Нет, блядь, с ней верные оруженосцы, разумеется! Она без своих подружек, кажется, даже срать толком не ходит, так что выводы делай сам.  
      — О… — Ямамото замолкает на мгновение, а потом неуверенно спрашивает: — А ты что там с ними делаешь?  
      — Охуеть! — восхищается Скуало, мысленно засовывая ему в задницу его же катану. — Я чёт был уверен, что ты сообразишь быстрее, чем твой мудоломный приятель.  
      — Ты о ком? — со смешком переспрашивает Ямамото, и Скуало добавляет к катане ещё и свой сапог.  
      — Догадайся с одного раза: «Не зверь, не птица — летит и матерится», — хмыкает он и оборачивается, когда музыка стихает, а следом раздаётся несколько обескураженный голос ди-джея.  
      — Так ты и Гокудере позвонил? — заливается смехом Ямамото, и Скуало, не сдержавшись, орёт:  
      — Вро-о-ой!  
      — Да ладно тебе, не нервничай, — хмыкает Ямамото. — Говори куда ехать.  
      Продиктовав ему адрес и в сердцах сбросив вызов, Скуало быстро прячет телефон в карман и снова проскальзывает в клуб. Он успевает как раз вовремя: Михо облизывает дольку лайма и, плавно опустившись, вталкивает её в пасть какого-то ушлёпка. У Скуало из-за этого затылок покрывается ледяной корочкой, а рука сама тянется к рукаву. Однако устроить разбор полётов ему мешает грохнувшая по ушам заводная музыка. Мутный от алкоголя и усталости разум разом вспенивается, делая ноги ватными, и Скуало грузно опирается рукой на подоконник, где толпится уже целый батальон бутылок, причём чьих-то совершенно левых, потому что гадкое сахарное пойло, называемое мартини, Скуало точно не пьёт.  
      Хотя сейчас, кажется, сгодится даже это, потому что у него появляется ощущение, будто кто-то насильно заливает ему в глотку сдобренный знатным количеством градусов жидкий металл, потому что происходящее на барной стойке не поддаётся никакому описанию.  
      Скуало про себя только усмехается, думая, что у этой пигалицы куда больше скрытых талантов, чем она демонстрирует. От этого интерес к ней пробуждается с новой силой, растекаясь по венам густым вязким возбуждением. Скуало даже начинает казаться, что окажись они сейчас наедине, ему ничто не помешало бы воспользоваться ситуацией. Даже если бы Михо была против.  
      Обхватив ногой похожий на шест хромированный поручень, Михо медленно соскальзывает на отполированную гладкую столешницу. Она переворачивается со спины на живот и прогибается, из-за чего шорты облепляют её зад, как вторая кожа. Скуало морщится от пробежавшегося по спине озноба и, не глядя, берёт с подоконника бутылку, чтобы немного остудить вспыхнувший внутри огонь. Отхлебнув, он морщится ещё сильнее, потому что выпивка оказывается третьесортной блевотиной, называемой пивом.  
      Михо тем временем встаёт на ноги и, ухватившись за перекладину, вскидывает голову, демонстрируя взвывшей толпе гладкую шею. Она улыбается и одной рукой медленно оглаживает себя по скулам, шее, груди, животу и… ниже. Градус возбуждения среди публики резко возрастает, и Скуало раздражённо цыкает, потому что он, как баран в стаде, тоже чувствует прокатившуюся по телу волну. Он ёршится, снова приложившись к бутылке. Мысли с каждым мгновением становятся всё путанее, и Скуало досадливо кривится, думая, что всё сейчас отдал бы за глоток воды. Его раздражает происходящее, потому что в данный момент эта реакция вызвана вовсе не большим количеством выпитого алкоголя и уж точно не усталостью. И он готов поклясться, что если этот угар продолжится в таком же темпе, он трахнет Михо прямо тут, при всём народе, невзирая на сопротивление и возможное нежелание быть оттраханной. Правда, он искренне сомневается, что удастся провернуть это сразу, пользуясь преимуществами внезапного вероломного нападения, ведь при первой же попытке взлететь на барную стойку он явно наебнётся с другой стороны. Может, даже не один раз, прежде чем сумеет исполнить задуманное.  
      Михо поворачивается спиной ко всем и подтягивает шорты за пояс. У Скуало желудок подкатывает к горлу, а штаны становятся на размер меньше. И это уже нихера не возбуждает, а бесит, потому что подобная реакция на мелкотравчатую пигалицу кажется совсем уж запредельно тупой. Словно он не взрослый, состоявшийся во всех отношениях мужчина, а похотливый слюнтяй с полным пакетом салфеток и Плейбоем подмышкой.  
      Скуало сдавленно рычит и растирает ладонью лицо, пытаясь привести себя в чувство, потому что понятия начинают стремительно путаться в голове, заменяя то, что необходимо сделать с Михо, на то, что хочется. Однако прежде чем у него кончается терпение и желание досмотреть выступление до победного конца, мелодия прекращается. Тишина на мгновение оглушает, а потом помещение разом заполняется свистом, выкриками и громоподобными овациями. По лицу Михо сразу становится понятно, что ей до сраки восторги присутствующих, потому что это шоу было устроено только ради того, чтобы оно произошло — ни больше, ни меньше.  
      Скуало решительно отставляет почти пустую бутылку. Игры, кажется, всё-таки подходят к концу, пора возвращаться на долбаную грешную землю.  
      Однако не успевает он сделать и пары шагов, чтобы схватить девку и вынести её из клуба для некорректного сопровождения домой, тишину сперва вспарывает хлёсткий звук удара, а следом — грохот падающего тела. Скуало сразу останавливается, навострив уши.  
      — Блядь! — шипит он, мгновенно поняв, что именно сейчас начнётся. — Ну ёбаный в рот! Ну пиздец!  
      Отпихнув с дороги замершего зеваку, он кидается вперёд, чтобы вытащить Михо за шкирку из начинающейся заварухи, но его отбрасывает назад волной, а потом кто-то смачно лепит ему по затылку леща. Это больно и обидно одновременно, поэтому Скуало, развернувшись, бьёт обидчика в ответ.  
      А потом начинается ад.  
      Скуало теряет счёт времени, когда со всех сторон вспышками, словно холера, начинаются драки. Он уворачивается от нескольких не сильно метких ударов, кого-то посылает отдыхать точными выверенными движениями, отхватывает пару оплеух, одна из которых, кажется, рассекает губу, а потом останавливается, чтобы выцепить взглядом из толпы знакомую макушку. Но вместо искомой добычи он обнаруживает, как к выплывшим из сортира сине-зелёным вонгольским помощницам подруливает злой как Дьявол Гокудера. Он что-то безудержно орёт в лицо самой мелкой, которая выглядит трезвее той, что повыше, а потом хватает последнюю и силком уволакивает её, игнорируя творящееся вокруг побоище. И практически сразу за этим Скуало замечает движение в толпе и с мрачным удовлетворением видит своего ученика, который тенью скользит между дерущимися по направлению к изумлёно моргающей малявке.  
      Однако досмотреть концерт по заявкам Скуало не успевает, потому что откуда-то сбоку прилетает здоровенная туша в полном беспамятстве, и ему приходится немного повозиться в попытках сбросить её с себя. Когда он снова распрямляется, Ямамото уже нет. Его бледной козявки, впрочем, тоже. Так что самое время забирать свою личную головную боль и тоже валить отсюда, а то атмосфера постепенно становится из рук вон недружелюбной.  
      Михо находится почти сразу, потому что она, беспокоясь, видимо, о своём бабском стаде, стоит на высоком барном стуле, умудряясь каким-то непостижимым образом балансировать в дерущемся море. И Скуало в два прыжка оказывается рядом как раз в тот момент, когда она соскакивает и спешно отпихивает от себя щуплого на вид мужичонку. Но когда он хватает её за руку, чтобы в двух словах объяснить, что так поступать нихера не хорошо, ведь он, как телохранитель и нянька, очень волнуется, а как мужчина — вообще в ахуе, в лицо нежданно-негаданно прилетает удар. Причём такой силы, что не уклонись он вовремя — двух зубов точно потом не досчитался бы. Благо, что рефлексы у Скуало на зависть даже в таком ужасном состоянии, поэтому крепко сжатый кулак приходится только по носу. И то не слишком сильно. Хотя, судя по обилию крови, которая брызгает фонтаном и моментально заливает губы, подбородок и ворот куртки, кажется, будто этот удар вминает нос в череп.  
      — Врой, баба, какого хуя ты тут вытворяешь, блядь?! — рычит Скуало, сбросив капюшон куртки и гневно глянув в квадратные от шока глаза Михо.  
      — А… э-э… ч-что ты тут делаешь?! — заикается та, моргая, как сломавшийся таймер на микроволновке.  
      — Пришёл в этот детский сад за своим ребёнком! Так что собирайся, натягивай колготки и пиздуй домой, дура! — рявкает он и, сильнее сжав пальцы, решительно направляется сквозь толпу к выходу.  
      По пути к свободе и свежему воздуху удаётся набить ещё пару морд, так что к моменту, когда Скуало всё-таки удаётся выпасть из клуба, волоча за собой спотыкающуюся подопечную, половина его лица залита кровью, а на куртке столько разводов, что её проще теперь выкинуть, чем отстирать. Он с раздражением вытирает нос перчаткой и звучно втягивает кровавые сопли обратно, а затем оборачивается на угрюмо молчащую Михо и дёргает её за собой, мотивируя резвее шевелить ногами, потому что где-то в соседнем квартале уже слышен вой полицейской сирены. Встречаться с правоохранительными органами в таком состоянии Скуало не улыбается.  
      Скуало размашисто распахивает дверцу, плюхается на сидение и сразу поворачивает к себе зеркало заднего вида, чтобы оценить масштабы трагедии. В принципе, могло быть и хуже. Хмыкнув, он снова вытирает перчаткой кровавую мешанину под носом и поворачивается к поджавшей ноги Михо, у которой разбита губа, а на скуле красуется небольшая ссадина. Как ни странно, боевые отметины её совсем не портят, даже наоборот — Скуало смотрит на неё и чувствует, как в паху уже знакомо скручивается спираль, а в горле пересыхает от желания показать настырной бабе её место. Впиться в её губы, бередя подсыхающие ранки, слизать выступившую кровь и зарычать от накатывающего волнами вожделения. Скуало хочется увидеть испуг в её глазах, чтобы она перестала смотреть на него так дерзко. И ещё ему очень хочется, чтобы она увидела в нём мужчину, наконец, а не бесплатный бонус к проживанию в Вонголе. Но для этого нужно пожертвовать некоторыми принципами, и проблема вовсе не в том, что их сложно перешагнуть. Проблема в том, что Скуало потом может не остановиться.  
      По пути к особняку Вонголы приходится пару раз останавливаться: сперва неугомонная шмакодявка требует пива в немедленном порядке, а потом она им же спешно заблёвывает какой-то кустик на шоссе. Скуало наблюдает за этим с сонным раздражением, которое граничит с абсолютным пофигизмом. Остатки трезвого ума он предпочитает употребить на то, чтобы добраться живыми до Вонголы и не влепиться по пути в какой-нибудь столб, а там хоть трава не расти.  
      Когда машина с тихим шорохом тормозит у особняка, Скуало уже почти не дышит от судорожных попыток не уснуть мордой в руле, в то время как Михо бессовестно дрыхнет, свернувшись комочком на пассажирском сидении. Несколько мгновений Скуало мстительно придумывает, как бы пакостнее её разбудить, а потом включает радио и выкручивает динамик на всю мощность. Однако вместо того чтобы моментально прийти в себя и подскочить от ужаса, Михо только лениво приоткрывает глаза и сумрачно смотрит на ухмыляющегося телохранителя-через-чёрточку-няньку. Она в данную минуту так люто его ненавидит, что вибрации музыки гаснут, придавленные её эмоциями. Скуало почти наслаждается.  
      Михо ёрзает некоторое время, пытаясь спустить ноги на пол, затем открывает дверцу машины и с угрюмым «Какой же ты дебил» выпадает наружу. В смысле, действительно выпадает — ногами кверху, добавив гордому пафосному уходу такой налёт ебанутости, что Скуало только уныло вздыхает.  
      Страдальчески закатив глаза, он вылезает из салона. Обходя машину, он думает, что точно прибьёт эту глупую девчонку, но как только он замирает над обиженно сопящей Михо, которая бестолково барахтается на земле, пытаясь встать, вся злость куда-то пропадает.  
      Как же он влип, согласившись на эту миссию. Просто пиздец как влип…  
      — Да помоги уже, блин, морда! — не выдерживает выдохшаяся Михо и кидает свирепый взгляд на замершего в глубокомысленном ахере Скуало.  
      — Врой! — скалится тот в ответ. — Меньше бухать надо, бестолочь!  
      Протянув руки, он рывком поднимает её с земли и тут же подхватывает подмышки, потому что её снова начинает кренить в сторону. Поудобнее перехватив свою ношу, Скуало ногой захлопывает дверцу автомобиля и противным голосом стонет, обращаясь к небесам:  
      — Блядь, ну где я так нагрешил, а? Какого хуя, спрашивается? Мало бабушек через дорогу переводил или как?  
      — Или как, — совсем осоловело улыбается Михо, повиснув в его руках мешком.  
      — Заеби-и-ись… — закатывает глаза Скуало и решительно направляется в сторону главного входа, чтобы отнести пьяное вдребезги тело в комнату, сгрузить его там и оставить так до рассвета. А утром ржать от того, как это тело будет страдать похмельем. Фактически только ради этого он не срёт ровной кладкой на возможные последствия и не оставляет Михо валяться на гравии в ожидании рассвета, а послушно несёт её, причём даже на руках, а не тащит за ногу по полу. Невъебический аттракцион щедрости с его стороны, учитывая зашкаливающую степень злости на весь мир.  
      К спальне Михо они добираются почти без приключений, если не считать осквернённый полупереваренным алкоголем фикус. Зато когда Скуало, пинком распахнув дверь, всё-таки вваливается в тёмную комнату, Михо выглядит немного бодрее, но стоять прямо по-прежнему может с огромным трудом.  
      — Ёбтвоюналево! — пыхтит Скуало, скинув её на кровать и с наслаждением разогнувшись. — В следующий раз я тебя наручниками к батарее прикую. Ну нахер такие приключения!  
      — Не визжи, — стонет Михо и скукоживается на покрывале, сжав ладонями гудящую голову.  
      — Врой! — рявкает Скуало. — А ты не охуела ли, часом, мелочь пузатая?! — Он морщится, когда на губах трескается подсохшая корка крови.  
      Он её, значит, вытаскивает из задницы, а она ещё и выёбыватся, вы поглядите!  
      — Давай ты сейчас пойдёшь в задницу, а утром сам пошлёшь меня, а? Я сейчас слишком в гв… гн… говно! — Михо вяло шевелится и, подцепив края майки, тянет её наверх с явным намерением снять.  
      У Скуало глаза на лоб лезут.  
      — Сейчас кто-то допиздится! — шипит он и отворачивается, мысленно уговаривая зашевелившиеся гормоны успокоиться.  
      Сейчас бы крабиком протиснуться в сторону выхода, чтобы не наблюдать за продолжением эротического ночера, но ноги отчего-то не идут, а чуткий слух ловит невесомый шорох ткани. Градус в крови снова подскакивает, сигнализируя о том, что неплохо было бы как-то логически всё это разрулить, иначе утром организм сделает хозяину больно. Очень больно, особенно в районе яиц.  
      — Напугал, — ехидно хмыкает Михо, не замечая произведённого эффекта, и продолжает сражение с одеждой, напряжённо сопя и ругаясь сквозь зубы.  
      — Хочешь испытать судьбу, что ли? — Скуало сжимается, подумав, что получит не меньше удовольствия, если вместо того чтобы выебать эту глупую бабу, просто свернёт ей шею.  
      — А если и так?.. — хрипит Михо, усмехнувшись, а потом вдруг резко замолкает.  
      Скуало пару секунд ждёт продолжения явно незаконченной шпильки, а затем в недоумении оборачивается, чтобы проверить — не свернула ли она шею себе сама. И тут же, всхрюкнув, заливается издевательским хохотом, потому что объект его негодования в данный момент смотрится крайне жалко и беспомощно с задранными руками, туго перетянутыми в локтях и на запястьях многочисленными лямками топа. Видать, в попытках вывернуться из проблемной тряпки Михо запуталась в ней ещё больше.  
      — Какого хрена ржёшь, скотина?! — свирепо шипит Михо. Ткань топа закрывает её глаза, поэтому своего мучителя она не видит. Зато превосходно слышит и бесится.  
      — Тебе помощь нужна? — ехидно спрашивает Скуало и, приблизившись к кровати, с удовольствием отмечает, что с этой стороны открывается шикарный вид на пышную, покачивающуюся в такт нервному сердитому дыханию грудь.  
      — Можешь засунуть свою помощь себе в прямую кишку, — от души советует Михо, прекрасно зная, куда именно он сейчас таращится. — Дотронешься до меня — получишь в грызло, обещаю, — добавляет она, когда Скуало наклоняется и протягивает руку к ближайшей лямке топа.  
      — Врой! Не ссы, я сейчас не в том настроении, чтобы трахать пьяную в жопень бабу!.. — раздражённо скрипит тот, пытаясь поймать завязки, и злится, когда Михо нарочно отодвигается, мешая это сделать. — Да прекрати ты, блядь, дёргаться!  
      — Отвали! — фыркает в ответ она и по-змеиному изворачивается, избегая его прикосновений, словно он не помочь пытается, а оторвать ей нахрен голову вместе с позвоночником.  
      — Ты до утра, что ли, собралась так сидеть?! — ещё больше злится Скуало, у которого напрочь пропадает игривое настроение. Ему хочется спать. И прибить эту мнительную бестолочь. Вернее, сначала прибить, а потом уйти спать.  
      — Не твоего ума дело! Надо будет — посижу! — огрызается Михо, отпихнув его коленями.  
      — Баба, не зли меня, — угрожающе спокойно произносит Скуало и, вцепившись в её ногу пальцами, отводит помеху в сторону, чтобы дотянуться до проклятущей тряпки и порвать её к хуям. А потом всё-таки отправиться спать. В задницу мстительные планы. Эта дура утром сама сдохнет от головной боли и похмелья.  
      — А то что? — с вызовом спрашивает Михо и прогибается, из-за чего её грудь мягко касается его руки.  
      Это ощущение ураганом проносится по телу, и Скуало снова становится тесно в одежде. Он против воли вперивается жадным взглядом в родинку на белоснежной коже и с усилием сглатывает быстро скапливающиеся во рту слюни.  
      Пора спать. Спать, спать, спать, спать! А то и голова уже болит, и головка.  
      — Разозли — узнаешь, — усмехается Скуало, облизав пересохшие губы.  
      — Хомячки-людоеды — это наш профиль, да? — нахально смеётся Михо, и ему в который раз за вечер приходится успокаивать себя аутотренингами, иначе эта балда и в самом деле лишится гордости, возможно, девственности, чести и пары клоков волос.  
      — Ты точно допиздишься! — глухо рычит Скуало и с силой дёргает повязки топа, попутно поражаясь прочности грёбаной тряпки. Однако весь результат сводится лишь к тому, что у Михо открывается нижняя часть лица, позволяя ей разговаривать и дышать куда свободнее.  
      — Победитель по жизни, я смотрю, — иронично усмехается она и вызывающе проводит языком по губам. — Разбудишь, как закончишь, ладно?  
      — Врой! Да как же ты можешь заебать, ну! — Скуало опять с усилием тянет шмотку наверх, чтобы избавиться, наконец, и от неё, и общества этой раздражающей девицы. Но топ упрямо не поддаётся. Как назло!  
      — Исполняю супружеский долг по всем правилам, — хмыкает Михо, и Скуало снова аутотренингами и сакральным «пора баиньки, так что вдох-выдох» мысленно постигает дзен. Но проблема в том, что он уже не постигается. Видать, исчерпался ещё на прошлом заходе.  
      — Тогда где мой праздничный минет, дорогая? — сдавленно шипит Скуало, подумав, что через секунду при помощи меча и волшебного ёбтвоюматя превратит топ в лоскутки. Не порубить бы только вместе с ним и девку, а то оправдывайся потом перед всеми, что не хотел.  
      Ну, то есть как не хотел…  
      — В яйце, — дерзко отвечает Михо, явно не подозревая, что за мысли бродят в его голове. — Яйцо в зайце. Заяц в жопе. Се ля ви.  
      — Ща будет тебе и се, и ля, и ви, — хрипло бормочет Скуало, одной рукой придерживая постепенно поднимающуюся от ярости крышу, а второй — всё ещё пытаясь содрать с девчонки тряпку.  
      — Значит, всё-таки хомячки-людоеды? — усмехается Михо.  
      Ну всё. Три.  
      Скуало отцепляет одеревеневшие пальцы от завязок топа и медленно задирает рукав куртки, обнажая лезвие меча.  
      — Заткнись, — очень мирно советует он, всё ещё надеясь на благополучный исход.  
      Два.  
      — А ты заткни, — иронично кривит губы Михо и всей выдержке в одно мгновение приходит большой толстый пиздец.  
      Один.  
      Скуало, уже не контролируя себя, резко вскидывает руку и впивается пальцами в незащищённую шею, а затем валит Михо на кровать и моментально оказывается сверху. Он вжимает её в мягкий матрас так, что пружины протяжно скрипят, и заносит руку для удара. Лишь когда опасное лезвие замирает в сантиметре от сонной артерии, готовое при малейшем неверном движении пустить кровь и заляпать всё вокруг, Скуало останавливается и с присвистом выдыхает, пытаясь прийти в себя после всплеска оглушающей ярости. Он сильнее стискивает горло Михо и пытается успокоиться, уговаривая себя, что это всего лишь баба, пьяная в говнину баба, которая дерзит ему из-за выпитого алкоголя (и похер, что она и в трезвом состоянии не особенно следит за языком). Поэтому надо максимально быстро пригладить вставшие дыбом нервы, убрать меч от её шеи и, по возможности, перестать тереться другим мечом о её бедро, а то кровь всё-таки прольётся, но немного не оттуда.  
      — Что? — шепчет Михо, натужно улыбнувшись. — Кишка тонка?  
      Ноль.  
      Быстро убрав меч от горла Михо, Скуало, не раздумывая, с рыком наклоняется и в прямом смысле слова впивается в дразнящие, кривящиеся от сарказма и иронии губы. Внутри разом становится пусто и полно одновременно, а плохо прикрытое вялым самообладанием вожделение вспыхивает с новой силой, сметая собой всё и вся.  
      Это мало походит на поцелуй в том смысле, который обычно вкладывают в него романтичные до мозга костей прилизанные зануды. Это, скорее, доминирование, поэтому Скуало и не пытается быть нежным: он с силой кусает разбитые в драке губы, наслаждаясь тихими болезненными стонами, слизывает с них кровь и почти насильно проталкивает язык в чуть приоткрытый рот. Причём, судя по реакции Михо, которая не отталкивает его, не сопротивляется, это безумие нравится не только ему. Она подаётся вперёд всем телом и почти с такой же яростью отвечает на жадный, наполненный сдерживаемой яростью и страстью поцелуй. Прижавшись к его груди, она с тихим довольным урчанием втягивает разбитую губу в рот и прикусывает её, вскрыв этим очередную небольшую ранку, из-за чего привкус крови становится ещё насыщеннее. Скуало шипит от боли и вцепляется свободной рукой в скрученные над головой Михо запястья, ещё сильнее вдавливая её в кровать. Он напряжённо рычит и едва не стонет от накатывающего волнами раздражённого вожделения, а перед глазами снова появляются вспышки-картинки о прошедшем вечере, которые теперь дополняются фантазиями о том, что можно и нужно сделать с настырной дерзкой девчонкой, если она не прекратит вести себя так безрассудно и глупо.  
      Сама же настырная девчонка жарко трётся своей грудью о его, из-за чего простенький кружевной лифчик чуть сползает, обнажив сжавшиеся от возбуждения соски. От этого дышать становится совсем тяжело, а упорно повторяемое «спатьспатьспать» меркнет, сметаемое бурным темпераментом. Скуало хочет Михо с такой силой, что тело цепенеет, но трахать почётную гостью Вонголы в её же кровати как-то некрасиво, даже несмотря на полное отсутствие сопротивления с её стороны. Просто потому, что она бухая в слюни, а Скуало потом не хочется слушать заунывное нытьё о «воспользовался состоянием». Хотя соблазн велик.  
      Прервав поцелуй, Скуало резко отстраняется, когда пелена перед глазами постепенно тускнеет, а мышцы прекращают трещать от напряжения. Он хрипло дышит, ругая на чём свет стоит и Михо, и свою несдержанность, а затем хватает топ в кулак и одним мощным рывком вытряхивает из него девчонку, которая почти беззвучно опрокидывается на кровать. Кинув тряпку в порозовевшее лицо, он разворачивается и молча уходит, решив про себя, что на сегодня с него хватит. Теперь только холодный душ, дрочить и спать. А над остальным можно подумать и завтра.  
      Перешагнув порог комнаты, Скуало на прощание хлопает дверью так, что по коридору тут же разлетается гулкое протяжное эхо. Но перед этим он оборачивается на мгновение и видит блестящие глаза Михо, которая, кажется, совсем не обижена на него за подобные вольности.


	10. Превратность восьмая. Часть 3

## Превратность восьмая. Часть 3

      Утро добрым не бывает — это Михо поняла сразу, как только открыла опухшие от обильных возлияний глаза. Уставившись мутным взглядом в потолок, она с трудом сглотнула и сморщилась от отвращения, когда вязкая слюна медленно поползла по зверски пересохшему горлу. В голове стоял белый шум, а уши будто кто-то заложил ватой — звуки, которые всегда так или иначе сопровождали атмосферу особняка Вонголы, долетали приглушенными и невнятными.  
      Однако перекрывала все эти недомогания свежая, как первый снег, память, которую не смог уничтожить ни алкоголь, ни стыд. Михо детально помнила всё, вплоть до запахов и стального привкуса крови на губах. Но особенно ярко она ощущала горячие, словно клеймо, прикосновения к обнажённой коже. И если бы Скуало не свернул на полпути, она точно не отказалась бы от продолжения.  
      Привстав на локтях, Михо застонала от сковавшей тело боли и сумрачно глянула на комок одежды в противоположном конце кровати. Хрипло ругнувшись, она огляделась в поисках телефона и с тихой радостью обнаружила его на тумбочке. Быстро отыскав в адресной книге номер Луки, она нажала кнопку вызова и принялась отсчитывать секунды. Лишь на десятом или двенадцатом гудке в динамике что-то щёлкнуло, а затем раздался полный боли и тоски голос:  
      — Да?..  
      — Лулу? — предусмотрительно понизив интонацию, уточнила Михо.  
      — Нет, её хладный труп, — подражая Кентервильскому привидению, застонала та. — И я ведь нихера не вру. Я правда умираю…  
      — Не переживай, верю.  
      — Ты сама как?  
      — Мне адски хреново, — честно ответила Михо, — и я ищу предлог, чтобы свалить из особняка. Можно я приеду к тебе подыхать?  
      — Давай лучше сразу к Чиэре отправимся, — сипло хохотнула Луки и тут же сдавленно застонала. — Бля… как же мне плохо…  
      — Почему к Чиэре? Что-то случилось?  
      — Она звонила мне минут двадцать назад. Огласила своё завещание и наказала хоронить её вместе с любимым шампунем, а то мало ли как на том свете обстоят дела с банной продукцией. — Луки, шумно сглотнув, закашлялась. — Я вот как раз хотела съездить к ней и разведать обстановку. Или, если ситуация будет совсем плохой, добить из гуманных соображений. Хочешь со мной?  
      — Хочу!  
      — Тогда через час встречаемся у моего подъезда.  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Михо с трудом соскребла себя с простыни и отправилась в ванную, чтобы хоть немного освежиться, а то в противном случае ей грозила скоропостижная гибель от отвращения к себе.  
      Спустя два часа, в течение которых удалось заказать такси, почти без приключений добраться до Луки, подхватить её фиолетово-зелёное тело и упихать его в машину, а затем доехать-таки до пункта назначения, Михо чувствовала себя уже не таким говном. Хотя когда дверь нужной квартиры открыл чуть сгорбленный, сияющий нездоровой зеленцой гремлин, ей сразу стало понятно, что она и раньше выглядела вполне терпимо, даже с учётом пострадавшего от драки лица.  
      — У нас офигительная компания, — пробормотала Луки, тоже оценив внешний вид гремлина, — чупакабра, побитый гуманоид и представитель фентезийных меньшинств, который, кажется, вымрет сейчас прямо на наших глазах.  
      — При слове «меньшинства» мне представляются гомосексуалисты и Скуало. Даже не знаю, что звучит оскорбительнее по отношению к нашему товарищу, — в тон ей ответила Михо.  
      — Девочки-и-и, — прервал их гремлин, запахнув на груди пижамную рубашку и очень грустно вздохнув, — вы же меня добить пришли? Скажите, что да, сжальтесь надо мной…  
      — Нет уж, — икнув, возразила Луки и бесстрашно втолкнула того обратно в квартиру. — Мы пришли совершать ритуальное коллективное самоубийство, так что вперёд батьки никто не лезет — всё в порядке очереди.  
      Гремлин… то есть Чиэра в ответ снова страдальчески вздохнула и посторонилась. Как только подруги перешагнули порог, она слегка изменилась в цвете, прибавив к бледно-зелёному ещё какой-то оттенок, который человечество явно не успело пока открыть, и пошаркала в комнату, простонав, что рядом с тазиком ей спокойнее.  
      Последовав за ней, Михо первым делом плюхнулась в стоящее рядом с кроватью кресло. Обведя внимательным взглядом притихшее братство похмельных алкоголиков, она закинула ногу на ногу и, наконец, спросила:  
      — Ну? Кто-нибудь что-нибудь помнит?  
      — Ничего, — жалобно заскулила Чиэра, завернувшись в одеяло, как гусеница. — Последнее, что помню — туалет. А потом — полная темнота.  
      — То есть ты забыла, как приложилась головой о бачок, — мрачно уточнила Луки и прижала пальцы ко лбу, собрав брови домиком. — Уж не знаю, чем тебя так обидел унитаз, но я чуть в штаны не наложила, когда ты белеть начала.  
      — Так вот откуда эта шишка! — радостно отозвалась Чиэра и тут же скуксилась. — Болит, зараза…  
      — А ещё? — настойчиво потребовала Михо, вновь впившись в неё взглядом.  
      — Нет, больше ничего, — пролепетала Чиэра. — А что? Произошло что-то такое, что мне следовало бы знать?  
      — Ну… — Луки нервно почесала шею. — Я на твоём месте, на самом деле, предпочла бы не знать. Хотя и на своём я тоже лучше бы всё нахрен забыла…  
      — О-о-о! — мгновенно оживилась Михо. — Неужели вчера всё-таки что-то было? Поведай нам, друг.  
      — Не хочу, — буркнула Луки. — Лучше сама расскажи, почему у тебя такая цветистая морда.  
      — Что, так стыдно вспоминать? — прищурилась Михо и махнула рукой, когда та напряжённо засопела. — Это отметины от вчерашней драки. Набила пару рож, сама слегка получила — ничего страшного. До свадьбы заживёт.  
      — Да уж, — вздохнула Луки, с подозрением уставившись на багрово-фиолетовую ссадину на её скуле. — Вот, знаете, что мне интересно: кто именно сдал наше местонахождение начальникам и заставил их растащить нас по домам?  
      — Что-о-о-о?! — задушенным сусликом захрипела Чиэра. — Ка-каким начальникам?! Ку-куда растащить?!  
      — Наше с тобой, милый, — кисло улыбнулась Луки. — Надеюсь, тебе не нужно рассказывать, кто кого и куда повёз и как ты оказалась дома?  
      — Твою ма-а-ать! — всхлипнула Чиэра, зарывшись в одеяло, чтобы спрятать пылающее лицо. — Теперь меня точно уволят! Вдруг синьор Гокудера видел дочку?! Ох, пизде-е-е-ец!  
      — Да ладно тебе, — усмехнулась Михо. — Я думаю, если бы Гокудера что-то увидел или заподозрил, на твоём пороге появился бы он сам. С твоей трудовой книжкой в руках и кучей ценных пожеланий с красивыми матерными вставками. Так что всё не так плохо, видишь?  
      Комок из одеяла страдальчески заскулил.  
      — А теперь вернёмся к нашим баранам. — Михо повернулась к Луки и солнечно улыбнулась. — То есть к тебе, Лулу.  
      — А что сразу Лулу? — нервно отозвалась та, но, сдавшись, всё-таки нехотя процедила: — Я плохо, конечно, помню, но, кажется, по пути к дому я вывалила Ямамото всю свою подноготную, вплоть до пришедших в одиннадцать лет первых месячных.  
      На секунду в комнате воцарилась звенящая тишина, а затем скорбный кокон из одеяла зашевелился и оттуда показалась встрёпанная голова Чиэры с квадратными от шока глазами.  
      — Ты… что сделала?  
      — По-моему, уволилась по собственному желанию без выплаты пособия, — глухо застонала Луки. — Я всю дорогу втирала, что он мне нравится и трахаться с ним я не буду именно по этой причине. После этого я порола какую-то совсем несусветную хуйню, а потом, кажется, ушла. Даже вроде на своих двоих. Очнулась я в кровати — одетая и болеющая страшенным похмельем. — Она закатила глаза. — Лучше бы у меня память отшибло, честное слово.  
      — И как… Ямамото на всё это отреагировал? — осторожно поинтересовалась Михо.  
      — А я знаю?! — нервно отмахнулась Луки, покрывшись красными пятнами. — Он молчал. И слушал очень внимательно.  
      — Значит, в понедельник не только я буду вползать в приёмную по стеночке? — сдавленно хихикнула Чиэра, немного оживившись.  
      — Не говори мне про понедельник… — страстно попросила Луки, зажмурившись. — Я пока даже близко не могу представить, как буду смотреть ему в глаза.  
      — Да ладно тебе, — махнула рукой Чиэра. — Я вот и вовсе нихрена не знаю, что творила. Прикиньте, если я домогалась синьора Гокудеры? — Она хотела уже засмеяться, но быстро одумалась, наткнувшись на красноречивые взгляды.  
      — М-да. Понедельник — день тяжёлый, — мрачно заключила Луки и повернулась к Михо. — А что насчёт тебя? Драка — это единственное красочное событие вчерашнего дня? Или было что-то ещё?  
      — Ну… — Михо пожала плечами и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, на одном дыхании выпалила: — Я вчера танцевала на барной стойке, пока вы дружно зависали в туалете, потом затеяла драку в клубе, где мне несильно, но всё-таки дали по лицу, затем меня забрал Скуало и отвёз в резиденцию. Кажется, я по пути заблевала какой-то кустик, а потом — фикус на пролёте между этажами. Затем меня пытался убить Скуало, но вместо этого мы с ним целовались и даже едва не переспали. А потом я проснулась утром, позвонила Луки и приехала сюда. Ну что? Кто желает похмелиться, бабы? Я вот сейчас не отказалась бы от кружки пива, чтобы сосуды расширить, а то они у меня ссохлись до размеров зубной нити. Так что я пойду в магазин, и если у вас есть какие-нибудь конкретные пожелания, очень рекомендую высказаться сейчас. — Закончив, она бодро вскочила на ноги и прошествовала в прихожую, не обращая внимания на вытянувшиеся лица. Уже обуваясь, она поинтересовалась: — Кстати, а дочку-то ты куда дела? Почему её нет дома?  
      — Её ещё утром забрала одноклассница, чтобы сводить со своим сыном в зоопарк, а потом — в планетарий… — невнятно промямлила Чиэра и, будто опомнившись, позвала: — Эй, Михо, погоди-ка секунду!  
      — Я в магазин! — отозвалась та и быстро выскочила за порог.  
      Выпав из подъезда, она торопливо зашагала по улице, выискивая хоть один приличный магазин, где можно было бы закупиться алкоголем для последующего долгого обстоятельного разговора с подругами. Правда, на большинство вопросов она едва ли смогла бы ответить, потому что за последние два дня внутри многое перемешалось, однако рассудок подсказывал, что вчера произошло что-то крайне важное. Что-то сродни тому движению, когда первый маленький камешек, поддерживающий большой увесистый валун на высокой горе, скатывается вниз. И ей очень хотелось верить, что это к лучшему, потому что от разочарований в жизни она что-то подустала.  
      Расплатившись с улыбчивым кассиром в супермаркете, Михо вышла из магазина и, сделав пару шагов, замерла, когда в кармане настойчиво завибрировал телефон. Остановившись посреди улицы, она вытащила небольшую трубку.  
      — Врой! Ты опять съебалась, никого не предупредив! Жить надоело, бестолочь?! — истошно заорал динамик, заставив ближайших к ней людей нервно вздрогнуть.  
      — Мне было скучно, поэтому я поехала к подругам. — Михо улыбнулась и, поудобнее перехватив пакет, двинулась дальше.  
      — Какие нахуй подруги?! — свирепо заголосил Скуало. — Ты когда слушаться начнёшь, идиотка?! Меня к тебе вообще-то не для красоты приставили, а чтобы я за тобой приглядывал!  
      — Херово, значит, приглядываешь, — ехидно хмыкнула Михо и чуть отняла телефон от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть в случае чего.  
      Однако вопить так, чтобы все контакты в динамике оплавились, Скуало отчего-то не стал. Он лишь сумрачно вздохнул и, понизив интонацию, сердито пообещал:  
      — Когда-нибудь ты всё-таки довыёбываешься. Я тебя точно перекину через колено и отхожу по жопе ремнём. До кровавых, блядь, полос!  
      — Да, мамочка, как скажешь, не ругайся, — закатила глаза Михо. — Можно я посижу у девочек ещё пару часиков? Ну пожа-а-а-алуйста!  
      — Вы опять ужраться собрались, что ли? — неожиданно мирно поинтересовался Скуало.  
      — Ну… — Взвесив пакет в руках, Михо усмехнулась. — Мы решили немного подкорректировать память.  
      — Вы пиздец, — констатировал Скуало. — Только в этот раз давай без драк, а то у меня и так рожа уголовная, а с синяками хоть на стену «Их разыскивает полиция» вешай.  
      — Мы постараемся. — Михо остановилась возле подъездной двери и, подумав, добавила: — Хотя твою рожу и без синяков можно вешать на стену «Особо опасен». — И быстренько отключилась, услышав нарастающее «Что, бл…».  
      Тихо засмеявшись, она поёжилась от распирающего её удовлетворения и быстро вбежала в прохладный подъезд. Предстоящий разговор всё ещё навевал на неё тоску, но теперь она хотя бы знала, что отвечать на некоторые особо сложные вопросы. Во всяком случае, до поры до времени.


	11. Превратность девятая. Часть 1

## Превратность девятая. Часть 1

 

      Чиэра не знала, что дожди в Японии могут начинаться так стихийно и внезапно. Секунду назад вполне себе ясное небо ещё освещало закатное солнце, а через несколько мгновений откуда ни возьмись налетели мрачные тучи и на пыльных, слегка замотанных горожан низвергся самый настоящий водопад. Радовало только одно — дождь застал Чиэру и её уставшего вконец начальника почти возле гостиницы, то есть перспектива вымокнуть до нитки их, слава всем святым, миновала.  
      Вытащив папку с важными документами из-под пиджака, Чиэра посмотрела на раздражённого Гокудеру, который ладонью стирал с лица дождевую воду, и провела рукой по мокрым волосам. Личный транспорт пришлось оставить в аэропорту: в небольшом японском городке, куда они прибыли на важные переговоры, как раз был канун какого-то фестиваля, поэтому половину доступных и крайне нужных дорог для проезда попросту перекрыли.  
      Это же послужило причиной, почему именно им с Гокудерой пришлось пешком топать от пышного ресторанного комплекса до небольшого захолустного переулка, адрес которого им написал Ямамото. Чиэра тогда ему была благодарна до самых пяток, потому что поручение Гокудеры «найти подходящую гостиницу и забронировать два номера на одну ночь» оказалось практически невыполнимым из-за грядущего фестиваля. Всё, что могло быть забронировано, уже давно ожидало своих посетителей, а услужливые работники многочисленных отелей лишь убийственно вежливо извинялись, предлагая обратиться через неделю. И когда Чиэра уже готова была пасть в ноги Гокудере и умолять простить её за такую оплошность, словно по мановению волшебной палочки из воздуха появился Ямамото. Вцепившись в него, как алкаш в бутылку, Чиэра согласилась на всё — лишь бы не пришлось потом говорить начальнику, что она не справилась. Нет, Гокудера её не уволил бы — он себе не враг, чтобы лишаться настолько хорошего, крепкого нервами ассистента, но Чиэра так долго добивалась, чтобы он смотрел на неё чуть более уважительно, чем на остальных подчинённых… В общем, снова возвращаться в племя «криворуких долбоёбов» ей никак не улыбалось. И Ямамото двумя словами отрастил себе белоснежные крылья и нимб, предложив помочь.  
      Достав из кармана смятую влажную бумажку, Чиэра сверилась с надписью и беспомощно поджала губы, потому что Ямамото написал всё по-итальянски, а адрес на двери был красиво выполнен японскими иероглифами.  
      — Дай сюда, — раздражённо процедил Гокудера, заметив её затруднения. Быстро сверив адреса, он скептично приподнял брови и покосился на неё. — Это тут.  
      Подавив выдох облегчения, Чиэра кивнула и без промедления последовала за ним в тёплый, пропитанный ароматами каких-то трав и цветов коридор. Остановившись в лёгком замешательстве, когда их со всех сторон обволок полумрак, Чиэра сперва несколько раз моргнула, привыкая к темноте, а потом, неуверенно оглядываясь, пошла дальше. Она не раз и не два ночевала в гостиницах, причём подчас таких, что единственным желанием наутро было — уехать немедленно и забыть это место как страшный сон. Но экзотичности этой ночлежки могли бы позавидовать все: стены украшали красивые вычурные канделябры, в каждом из которых горели свечи; пол был устлан мягким ковром с кокетливой вышивкой и кисточками, а через каждые пять-шесть шагов взгляд натыкался на картины с такими композициями, что лично у Чиэры волосы на всех местах становились дыбом. Она, конечно, не претендовала на роль критика и ценителя живописи, но полотна были настолько целомудренными и вызывающими одновременно, что фантазия начинала буксовать. Для простой гостиницы, даже специально ориентированной на западных гостей, это было слишком.  
      «Надо будет спросить у синьора Ямамото, что это за место», — решила Чиэра, провожая взглядом очередное изображение излишне красивой японки в многослойном кимоно, которая, смиренно сложив руки на коленях, улыбалась расположившемуся неподалёку самураю, держащему в руках рукоять меча. Зацепившись глазами именно за пресловутую рукоять, Чиэра притормозила и, прищурившись, стала вглядываться в изображение, силясь понять, что с ним не так. Однако прежде чем уставший от длительного перелёта, затяжных переговоров и утомительных поисков мозг сумел оценить увиденное и проанализировать его как следует, раздался стальной голос Гокудеры:  
      — Чиэра, живо сюда.  
      Спохватившись, Чиэра сразу выбросила из головы картину и быстрым шагом преодолела оставшееся расстояние до административной стойки. Завернув за угол, она едва не воткнулась носом в спину Гокудеры и, подняв голову на пожилого улыбчивого мужчину-администратора, невольно заулыбалась в ответ.  
      — Скажи мне, где ты нашла адрес этого отеля? — неожиданно спокойно и мирно поинтересовался Гокудера, не поворачиваясь к ней. Чиэра сразу почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, потому что не смотрел суровый начальник Гокудера Хаято на распекаемых подчинённых только в одном случае — когда опасался, что не сдержится и убьёт их на месте.  
      — М-мне помогли, — пролепетала она.  
      Вновь глянув на администратора, который продолжал улыбаться, она с трудом сглотнула, ощутив себя загнанным в мышеловку тушканчиком. Затем она осмотрелась и окончательно убедилась, что попала как кур в ощип. В этом холле всё — от потолка до пола — было сплошной иллюстрацией того, как следовало проводить свободное время мужчинам и женщинам, если они состояли в достаточно близких отношениях. От этого по позвоночнику вниз пополз озноб.  
      — Кто тебе помог? — спросил Гокудера, и от его ледяного тона у Чиэры вспотела спина.  
      — Синьор Ямамото, — обречённо призналась она, опустив голову.  
      — Ах синьор Ямамото! — Гокудера наконец-то посмотрел на неё, и она тут же возжелала, чтобы он отвернулся снова. — А с какого хуя синьор Ямамото взялся заказывать нам номер, если я попросил это сделать тебя?  
      Прижав папку к груди с таким видом, будто это могло спасти ей жизнь, Чиэра с трудом сглотнула и почти прошептала:  
      — Потому что я не смогла найти для нас гостиницу. Всё, что попадалось под руку, было уже занято… — Она подняла несчастный взгляд на пышущего гневом начальника. — Фестиваль, синьор Гокудера, за неделю до его начала забронировали практически всё. А потом появился синьор Ямамото и предложил помочь. Сказал, что он вырос в Японии и точно знает, что и где заказывать…  
      — И ты согласилась, — прошипел Гокудера, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу.  
      — И я согласилась, — кивнула Чиэра.  
      — Идиотка, — выплюнул он и, повернувшись к изумлённо моргающему администратору, что-то быстро произнёс на японском языке. Тот в ответ снова широко улыбнулся и залопотал с какой-то воистину запредельной скоростью, не повышая и не понижая интонацию, из-за чего стало казаться, будто вся его фраза состоит из одного огромного слова.  
      Закончив, японец развёл руками и с интересом посмотрел на наблюдающую за разговором Чиэру. Та сразу встрепенулась, почувствовав себя крайне некомфортно, и с преувеличенным вниманием отвернулась к большой напольной вазе, из которой торчал бамбук. Гокудера, тоже кинув не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд на полыхающую ушами подчинённую, устало вздохнул и снова заговорил, но теперь уже с долей нажима, на что администратор собрал брови домиком и покачал головой. Он произнёс что-то ещё и указал пальцем на какие-то карточки за спиной.  
      — Охуеть, — констатировал Гокудера, опершись руками на стойку. — Ты хоть понимаешь, где мы оказались? — Получив полный искреннего недоумения взгляд в ответ, он ехидно усмехнулся и, взяв услужливо подсунутые японцем ключи, мотнул головой. — Ну идём тогда, покажу, куда нас пропихнул этот долбоёб. Надеюсь, после этого ты точно больше никогда не станешь принимать его помощь.  
      Поблагодарив сквозь зубы администратора, Гокудера решительно направился к лифту. Послушно засеменив за ним, Чиэра украдкой обернулась на продолжающего цвести улыбкой японца и, наткнувшись на его любопытствующий взгляд, поспешно отвела глаза. Её отчего-то это страшно смутило.  
      Шагнув в гостеприимно распахнувший дверцы зеркальный лифт, Чиэра замерла рядом с Гокудерой, который сбивчивым движением скинул промокший пиджак, и уставилась в пол. Она чувствовала себя крайне виноватой, но извинения никак не могли прорваться сквозь толщу осознания, что сейчас неподходящее время.  
      Лифт мелодично звякнул, оповещая об остановке, и в следующее мгновение Чиэра позабыла вообще обо всём, уставившись на открывшийся во всей красе вид на номер. В утопающем в бордово-красных тонах просторном помещении мебель практически отсутствовала, исключая пару кресел, между которыми стоял небольшой кофейный столик с доверху набитой блестящими квадратными упаковками вазочкой и бутылкой шампанского. На стенах были развешаны симпатичные картинки с изображением героинь аниме в разной степени раздетости. Однако взгляд Чиэры прилип вовсе не к этим маленьким эротическим мелочам. Всё её внимание приковала к себе кровать: здоровенная, круглая и, судя по всему, вращающаяся. Она была накрыта воистину огромным покрывалом и украшена маленькими симпатичными подушками.  
      Сглотнув, Чиэра подняла взгляд выше и едва не провалилась сквозь землю от стыда, узрев на потолке большое зеркало. Как раз ровно над кроватью.  
      — Ну как? — издевательски ласково поинтересовался Гокудера, когда его подчинённая за пару секунд умудрилась трижды сменить цвет кожи.  
      — Эт-то что? — моргая так, словно ей в глаза брызнули из газового баллончика, пискнула Чиэра.  
      — Это Отель Любви — одна из самых экзотичных достопримечательностей Японии, куда любят наведываться как дикие туристы, так и местные жители, — громко и внятно произнёс Гокудера, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. — Они снимают тут номера, чтобы сбросить накопившуюся усталость, стресс и прочее. Словом, потрахаться быстро, качественно и без лишней суеты. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
      Проглотив язык и все слова заодно, Чиэра замерла прибитым на месте зайцем и снова уставилась на зеркало над кроватью, медленно осознавая, что такой жопы она себе и предположить не могла.  
      — Нам… нам нужно снять другой номер! — панически забормотала она, пытаясь нащупать в кармане телефон. — В смысле, в другом отеле!  
      — Удачи, — хмыкнул Гокудера и, устало почесав шею, прошёл прямиком к кровати. — Администратор сказал, что в лучшем случае у нас получится заселиться в другой Отель Любви, но уже не на всю ночь, а всего на пару часов, чтобы быстренько перепихнуться.  
      Швырнув мокрый пиджак на покрывало, он сел и, вздохнув, поднял трубку стоящего на тумбочке телефона. Дождавшись, когда ему ответят, он что-то быстро произнёс, затем, подумав, добавил ещё пару фраз и повернулся, наконец, к трясущейся от озноба и шока Чиэре.  
      — Сейчас нет смысла дёргаться, так что проходи, располагайся, — приподняв бровь, сказал Гокудера. — В любом случае, пиздюлей и тебе, и бейсбольному придурку я выпишу только завтра. Сейчас я хочу спать.  
      — Н-но как… — промямлила Чиэра. — В смысле, как мы с вами?..  
      — Каком кверху! — рявкнул Гокудера, потеряв терпение. — Кровать большая — как-нибудь уляжемся. — Он потянул узел галстука. — Да, кстати, я попросил отдать наши костюмы в химчистку, так что раздевайся. Через десять минут за ними зайдут. — И, видя замешательство подчинённой, страдальчески закатил глаза. — Блядь… В ванной есть халаты и, кажется, пижамы, так что иди переодеваться уже. Ну или душ там прими, а то меня тошнить начинает от твоей виноватой физиономии. Не порть мне и без того говняное настроение.  
      Понятливо кивнув, Чиэра бочком протиснулась мимо кровати в сторону ванной комнаты и, проскользнув внутрь, обессилено сползла на пол. Ноги тряслись, а спина взмокла от старательных усилий, которые она прилагала, чтобы не упасть в обморок прямо там, у ног Гокудеры. Перспектива провести ночь в одной кровати с мужчиной, о котором она думала едва ли не ежеминутно, особенно учитывая специфику работы, наполняла тело слабостью, из-за чего Чиэра внезапно почувствовала себя практически смертельно уставшей, хотя полчаса назад могла проскакать козликом ещё пару километров, прежде чем свалиться замертво.  
      Однако теперь… в такой ситуации…  
      «Ну, синьор Ямамото! — тоскливо подумала она, дрожащими руками расстёгивая крохотные пуговицы блузки. — Ну удружил, блин!»  
      Подобравшись ближе к ванне, Чиэра вздохнула и, выудив телефон, набрала давно знакомый номер. Дождавшись, когда из динамика раздастся полузадушенное усталое «Да?», она прижала трубку плотнее к уху и почти прорыдала, съёжившись на полу в комочек:  
      — Луки-и-и! Что мне де-е-елать?!  
      — Чи-чиво? — ошалело переспросила та и, отняв телефон от уха, протараторила в сторону: — Вот здесь нужна подпись, без неё не возьму на оформление. Нет, печать без подписи не ставится, а от шоколада я толстею, так что идите и подписывайте! — Вернувшись к разговору, она понизила интонацию и взволнованно поинтересовалась: — Что у тебя там стряслось?  
      — Всё плохо! И во всём виноват синьор Ямамото! — выпалила Чиэра, стараясь говорить так, чтобы её не было слышно вне стен ванной комнаты.  
      — А он-то тут каким местом? — совсем растерялась Луки.  
      — Всеми сразу! И если его не убьёт синьор Гокудера, явно пристукну я. Если, конечно, сама выживу после этой ночи! — жарко прошептала Чиэра, подтянув колени к подбородку.  
      — Да объясни ты толком! — взмолилась Луки, мало что понимая из путанной торопливой речи.  
      Однако рассказать всё в красочных подробностях Чиэра не успела: по ту сторону эфира раздался тихий отдалённый хлопок двери, и в следующее мгновение Луки, пискнув, протестующе запричитала. Судя по щёлкающим звукам, кто-то посторонний вцепился в её телефон и стал его отвоёвывать, сопровождая это тихим смехом и увещеваниями, что он всё сейчас быстро уладит.  
      — Привет! Как погодка? — Ямамото, выхвативший всё-таки трубку, практически сиял от восторга. Этого, конечно, видно не было, но Чиэра с нарастающей злостью ощущала его отличнейшее настроение через тысячи километров.  
      — Отвратительная, синьор Ямамото! — прошипела она. — И с каждой минутой всё хуже! Дождливо, блин, и ветрено!  
      — Надо было зонтики брать, — жизнерадостно посетовал тот и засмеялся, услышав глухой комментарий от Луки, который Чиэра не разобрала из-за помех.  
      — Синьор Ямамото, ну за что вы так со мной? — решив забить на хождение вокруг да около, просипела она.  
      — Неужели плохой номер? — очень натурально удивился тот и задумчиво хмыкнул. — Странно, выбирал как для себя.  
      — Вот и ехали бы сюда сами! — не выдержав, съязвила Чиэра. — Вы знаете, как синьор Гокудера отреагировал на это… заведение?!  
      — Представляю. Он на тебя наорал?  
      — Н-нет, — подумав, созналась Чиэра.  
      — Пообещал шкуру живьём содрать?  
      — Тоже нет.  
      — Заставил искать новую гостиницу?  
      — М-м… нет.  
      Чиэра опустила голову и поёжилась от пробежавшегося по ступням сквозняка. Повернувшись к двери, она заметила небольшую вешалку с пушистыми банными халатами и тумбочку, где предположительно хранились пижамы. Хоть какой-то плюс в этом скопище минусов.  
      — Ну вот видишь, — протянул Ямамото, понизив интонацию. — Гокудера, конечно, вспыльчивый и гневливый, но не дурак же. Он не станет пениться по мелочам, тем более что прекрасно понимает, как сложно сейчас найти хоть что-то на замену.  
      — Да уж… — пробормотала Чиэра, смирившись с неизбежностью и поставив себе на будущее зарок — никогда больше не доверять Ямамото Такеши свои поручения. Никогда.  
      — К тому же, — продолжил Ямамото, — в этих отелях наверняка можно найти массу увлекательных занятий.  
      — Например? — вспыхнула от смущения Чиэра.  
      — Если честно, понятия не имею, — засмеялся Ямамото. — Тут лучше Гокудеру спрашивай. Он, кажется, раньше, когда в одиночку раскатывал по встречам, частенько останавливался в подобных местах, так что по-любому должен быть в курсе.  
      Чиэру будто пыльным мешком по голове огрели. Запнувшись, она проглотила неприятный горький привкус от этой новости и вздохнула. Нет, она, конечно, знала, что синьор Гокудера был не из той породы людей, которые отказывали себе в мирских удовольствиях, но пока кто-то не произнёс это вслух, она наивно окружала его ореолом благородства, без примесей низменных поползновений. Глупо, наверное, ведь он, даже будучи героем всех грёз и ужасом всех отделов, оставался мужчиной. Здоровым, половозрелым мужчиной, у которого были определённые потребности.  
      — Ты ещё тут? — подал голос Ямамото, когда молчание затянулось.  
      — А? Да! — встрепенулась Чиэра, вынырнув из круговорота предположений, с кем именно Гокудера мог уединяться в подобных номерах.  
      — Извини, — виновато пробормотал он. — Не то ляпнул, да?  
      — Что?! Нет-нет, всё нормально! — Чиэра, окончательно очнувшись, покраснела до кончиков ногтей. Она попыталась резво встать на ноги, чтобы казаться бодрее, однако не рассчитала близости большой керамической ванны, поэтому звучно приложилась коленом о загнутый бортик и обречённо заскулила от боли.  
      — Не переживай, — хмыкнул Ямамото, услышав несколько крепких ругательств, а затем неожиданно понизил голос до шёпота: — Хочешь, я скажу тебе одну вещь?  
      — Какую? — простонала та, рассматривая наливающийся краснотой след на колене.  
      — Сначала пообещай, что не будешь сердиться на меня за ночёвку в Отеле Любви! — Чиэра практически увидела, как он заговорщически прищурился, это заставило её улыбнуться.  
      — Хорошо, обещаю, — тихо хохотнула она.  
      — Замётано, — воодушевился Ямамото и заговорил: — Гокудера раньше никогда не брал с собой в поездки личных помощников. Его бесила одна только мысль о том, что придётся проводить с кем-то посторонним более двух часов в день без возможности уединиться и сосредоточиться на работе. Его предыдущие ассистенты выполняли одну определённую роль — они не мешали. Были чем-то средним между офисным растением и прикрытием для Гокудеры, потому что Тсуна пару раз насильно прогонял его в отпуск, говоря, что его правая рука должна отдыхать, иначе она рано или поздно отвалится.  
      Ямамото прервался ненадолго, чтобы дать кому-то поручение, а Чиэра, едва дыша от волнения, даже про ноющую боль в ушибленном колене позабыла. Нет, она прекрасно знала из разговоров в отделе, что личные помощники Гокудеры Хаято были не работниками, а, скорее, грушами для битья. Он не доверял никому свои дела, поэтому все его ассистенты в той или иной степени маялись бездельем, присутствуя на работе постольку поскольку. Чиэра стала первым и единственным помощником, который показал себя с так, что напряжённый, как сжатая пружина, Гокудера постепенно оттаял. Это ей неимоверно льстило.  
      — Другими словами, — вновь подал голос Ямамото, вернувшись к прерванному разговору, — ты пока единственный человек, от чьей помощи Гокудера не отказывается. Более того… — продолжил он, но тут в динамике внезапно булькнуло, а затем связь сбросилась, оборвав такие волнительные и многообещающие откровения на самом интересном месте.  
      — Ёпт! — вырвалось у Чиэры, когда она в недоумении уставилась на заряженную практически до упора батарею и полное отсутствие денег на счету. Видимо, переговоры между Японией и Италией рассчитывались по какому-то воистину драконовскому тарифу, если с неё сняли всё, угнав баланс в минус.  
      Вздохнув и передёрнув плечами, Чиэра с трудом подавила глуповатую мечтательную улыбку и, мысленно дав себе пощёчину, решительно перелезла бортик ванны. Нужно было всё-таки принять душ. В конце концов, ей предстояла долгая бессонная ночь в одной кровати с мужчиной мечты, поэтому хотелось выглядеть и пахнуть соответственно случаю.  
      Спустя несколько минут Чиэра на цыпочках прокралась к тумбочке с пижамами и воровато глянула на дверь, замки у которой хоть и выглядели хлипкими и ненадёжными, но всё равно дарили некоторое чувство успокоения. Видимо, хитрожо… дальновидные японцы вполне допускали возможность, что девушка, даже если она пришла с определённой целью, могла засмущаться и пожелать уединиться в ванной комнате, чтобы оплакать свою девственность.  
      «Ну или побрить стратегически важные места, если уж на то пошло, — хмуро подумала Чиэра, распахнув дверцу тумбочки. — Вряд ли мужчину до крайности возбудит вид стоящей враскоряку дамы сердца, если он решит начать любовные приключения с внезапной нотки».  
      Уставившись на ассортимент коротких атласных женских сорочек, которые отличались друг от друга лишь красочностью узоров на самых неожиданных местах, она обиженно засопела и мысленно похоронила мечту о чём-то более уютном и домашнем. Нет, с одной стороны, всё было верно и продумано — какой здравомыслящий мужчина устоит перед шмоткой, которую и снимать-то не требуется, чтобы разглядеть всё в подробностях, но с другой…  
      — Ёбтвою… — тихо пробормотала Чиэра, приподняв невесомый кусочек ткани с обшитым ажурными вставками подолом.  
      …с другой стороны, был Гокудера Хаято и то, что он всё ещё являлся её начальником. Суровым, очень уставшим и перманентно раздражённым. И махать у него перед носом красной тряпкой в виде собственной полуголой задницы было как минимум неосмотрительно.  
      Однако выбора у Чиэры не было, потому что мужской вариант пижамы выглядел немногим лучше. Вернее, он состоял только из свободных атласных штанов, а это не оставляло беспробудно пьющей фантазии совсем никаких шансов.  
      — Ты там уснула, что ли? — раздался за дверью сердитый голос Гокудеры, и Чиэра от неожиданности выронила сшитую из прозрачных кружев ночнушку. — Шевелись давай, тут за костюмами пришли.  
      — Сейчас! — задушено пискнула она, беспомощно глянув на россыпь цветных дырявых тряпочек.  
      С присвистом вздохнув, Чиэра схватила наименее похожую на дуршлаг сорочку и быстро нацепила её на себя, искренне надеясь, что не выглядит сейчас, как косящая под элиту проститутка. Мельком глянув на себя в большое зеркало, она скривилась. Да уж, взрослая женщина, мать шестилетней девочки. Цирк с конями, проходите, присаживайтесь.  
      Подумав, Чиэра стащила с вешалки халат. Завернувшись в него по самые уши, она быстренько сгребла сброшенный в кучку костюм и, сглотнув, щёлкнула замком.  
      — Ну наконец-то, — с сарказмом протянул Гокудера, когда она осторожно выплыла из ванной комнаты, — а я уж думал, что ты там ночевать собралась. — Схватив с покрывала свой пиджак, он втолкнул его в руки Чиэры и быстро скрылся за дверью, бросив сквозь зубы: — Через пять минут зайдёшь за рубашкой и брюками.  
      Подавленно кивнув, Чиэра крепче прижала к себе одежду и обратила, наконец, внимание на стоящую у лифта миловидную японку.  
      — Здрасьте, — натянуто улыбнулась она, и японка тут же приветливо расцвела в ответ, поклонившись и пролопотав что-то на своём языке.  
      Покивав, Чиэра с видом преданного Тузика замерла возле двери в ожидании, когда отведённое время закончится. Японка, сцепив маленькие ручки в замок, тоже притихла, изредка кидая в её сторону заинтересованные взгляды. Совсем как тот администратор на первом этаже. Либо европейцы в их заведении были редкостью, либо конкретно Чиэра и Гокудера представляли собой наиболее любопытные экземпляры. Иной причины, почему эти странные люди так на них пялились, Чиэра не находила. Вернее, она не хотела признавать очевидное: администратор прекрасно понял, что отношения между красивым итальянским мужчиной и покрывающейся красными пятнами девушкой были далеки от тех, с которыми обычно бежали к ним снимать номер. И теперь половина персонала наверняка делала ставки — подействует ли на зажатых гостей атмосфера Отеля Любви или нет.  
      «Я, конечно, обещала, что не буду сердиться на синьора Ямамото, но… — Чиэра неловко переступила с ноги на ногу, бросив косой взгляд на продолжающую таращиться японку. — Но это пипец как выводит из себя!»  
      Когда в ванной, наконец, зашумела вода, а посекундный счёт подошёл к концу, Чиэра сглотнула и нерешительно поскреблась в дверь, надеясь таким образом дать понять Гокудере, что она входит. Произнести это вслух она не могла — язык отнялся ещё минуте на третьей, когда перед глазами ярким полотном вспыхнул образ обнажённого тела под упругими струями воды.  
      Шагнув в душное, наполненное ароматами цитрусов и мяты помещение, Чиэра сперва зажмурилась, но потом всё-таки приоткрыла один глаз и с облегчением выдохнула, увидев, что Гокудера решил не травмировать издёрганную подчинённую и прикрыл тылы полиэтиленовой шторкой. Хотя это, в общем-то, не сильно спасло, потому что его силуэт — вытянутый, поджарый, с темнеющими росчерками татуировок на лопатках — всё равно прекрасно угадывался.  
      — Распорядись, чтобы к завтрашнему утру костюмы были высушены и выглажены, — громко и внятно произнёс Гокудера, услышав щелчок дверной собачки.  
      — Хорошо, — машинально кивнула Чиэра и тут же спохватилась. — Погодите, я же языка не знаю! Или та девушка разговаривает по-итальянски?  
      — Да. Ровно так же, как ты — по-японски, — ехидно усмехнулся Гокудера и шумно фыркнул от воды. — Хрен с тобой, я сам позвоню потом. Свободна.  
      Впихнув невнятный комок из двух деловых костюмов в руки услужливо улыбающейся девушки, Чиэра плюхнулась в кресло и с тоской покосилась на бутылку с шампанским. В таких обстоятельствах, честно говоря, тянуло выпить. Причём не просто выпить, а нафигачиться до состояния безобразной фиолетовой свиньи, как в тот раз с девчонками в клубе. И чтобы единственной насущной проблемой у неё остался только превратный выбор, куда блевать — в унитаз или в раковину.  
      Однако делать это в присутствии непосредственного начальника было немного глупо, поэтому Чиэра, закусив губу, отвернулась от покрытой запотевшими капельками бутылки и посмотрела на дисплей мобильного телефона. Страшно хотелось позвонить Луки и потребовать синьора Ямамото, чтобы закончить завершившийся на такой интригующей ноте разговор, но баланс по-прежнему отсвечивал минусовым значением, а сама Луки отчего-то не перезванивала. Либо они решили не париться по поводу её душевного равновесия, либо по уши погрязли в работе.  
      Крутанув мобильник на стеклянной столешнице, Чиэра хотела уже закинуть ноги на подлокотник и потянуться, но тут внезапно тренькнул лифт и в следующее мгновение дверцы распахнулись, явив взгляду большую плетёную корзину, наполненную свежими фруктами. Опасливо оглянувшись, Чиэра приблизилась к пустой кабине, заглянула в неё и, не найдя никого, растерянно пожала плечами. Видимо, сервис этого странного во всех отношениях отеля включал и такие приятные мелочи.  
      Подхватив корзину и водрузив её на столешницу, Чиэра посомневалась, а затем, не выдержав, взяла банан. Почувствовав нарастающий бунт в полупустом желудке, она быстро сняла с него кожуру и, замычав от удовольствия, откусила. На вкус фрукт оказался ещё прекраснее, чем на вид.  
      — Вообще-то я еду заказывал, а не десерт, — внезапно раздалось сзади. — Ладно, всё равно уже пора ложиться спать.  
      Едва не подавившись, Чиэра обернулась и тут же потеряла дар речи. Гокудера, одетый в так называемую пижаму, то есть в широкие атласные штаны, стоял посреди комнаты. В отличие от Чиэры, утруждать себя ношением халата он не стал, поэтому в довольно тусклом свете настенных ламп его кожа на плечах и груди казалась бриллиантовой из-за срывающихся с влажных волос капель.  
      С трудом проглотив вставший поперёк горла банан, Чиэра спешно отвернулась и моментально сняла ограничение с эмпатии. Мысль о том, что рядом с этим человеком ей придётся провести в одной кровати всю ночь, внезапно стала похожа на раскалённое клеймо, поэтому ей срочно потребовалась порция хладнокровия Гокудеры.  
      Однако вместо того чтобы успокоиться и взять себя в руки, Чиэра, полной грудью вдохнув чужие эмоции, внезапно закашлялась и почувствовала себя ещё хуже. Чихнув, она нашарила рукой кресло и присела, чтобы отдышаться. Складывалось ощущение, будто она добровольно втянула носом порцию лавы, которая чистым огнём обожгла горло и лёгкие, и это было очень странно, учитывая внешнюю невозмутимость Гокудеры, который лишь изумлённо приподнял брови.  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросил он, бросив полотенце на соседнее кресло.  
      — Подавилась, сейчас пройдёт, — напряжённо отозвалась Чиэра и затаила дыхание, чтобы исключить возможность повторного касания.  
      Хмыкнув, Гокудера взял яблоко из корзины. Надкусив его и подумав пару мгновений, он отправился на небольшую лоджию, чтобы покурить. Распахнув высокие узкие дверцы, он поёжился от прохладного ночного воздуха и решительно зашагал в ванную комнату. Вернулся он через минуту упакованным в большой банный халат, и Чиэра, наконец, облегчённо выдохнула, чувствуя себя в эмоциональном плане практически изнасилованной. Этот человек был для неё слишком сильным катализатором.  
      Проторчав на балконе около получаса, Гокудера успел выкурить штуки четыре сигареты, съесть яблоко, поцапаться с кем-то по телефону и мрачно обругать случайного прохожего на японском языке. Когда он, наконец, вернулся в комнату, Чиэра, с ногами забравшись в кресло и завернувшись в тёплый халат, уже потихоньку клевала носом.  
      — Давай спать, — буркнул Гокудера, увидев её покрасневшие от усталости глаза, — а то утром нихера не проснёмся.  
      Кивнув, Чиэра поплелась к кровати. Бухнувшись с самого краю, она укрылась одеялом, с наслаждением закрыла глаза и расслабленно улыбнулась, предвкушая недолгий, но столь желанный сон. Однако стоило свету погаснуть, а кровати — прогнуться с другой стороны, с неё тут же слетела сонная дымка. Уставившись стеклянными глазами в стену, Чиэра гулко сглотнула и замерла, боясь даже пошевелиться. А спустя пару мгновений с верхнего этажа стали доноситься ритмичные поскрипывания и хорошо различимые стоны, создавая воистину патовой ситуации незабываемый саундтрек.  
      Вне всякого сомнения, им предстояла очень долгая ночь…


	12. Превратность девятая. Часть 2

## Превратность девятая. Часть 2

      Гокудера не спит. Он просто не может уснуть. Совсем. Даже при том, что он измотан и желает сейчас только одного — сдохнуть тихо и безнадёжно. Он пялится пустым взглядом в стену, слушает доносящиеся сверху жалобные поскуливания и самым чёрным образом завидует. Он бы тоже не отказался от чего-то подобного, чтобы сбросить усталость, но обстоятельства как всегда сильнее, поэтому он молчит. Молчит, скрипит зубами, искренне ненавидит парочку наверху и безуспешно пытается уснуть.  
      Гокудера шевелится, стаскивая одеяло, и распахивает халат на груди, чтобы хоть немного охладить горящую огнём кожу. Он глубоко вздыхает и тут же ругает себя, потому что так он только острее чувствует исходящий от Чиэры запах. Он старается не принюхиваться, но это бесполезно, ведь даже прилипчивые ароматы геля для душа с апельсином и мятой не могут перебить наваждение — они просто тают.  
      Гокудера зажмуривается. Он начинает считать овец, чтобы хоть как-то уснуть, но эти кучерявые твари спотыкаются о грёбаный забор, падают на землю и тут же начинают трахаться, как долбаная парочка наверху. Из-за этого у Гокудеры начинает медленно ехать крыша. Его не спасают ни аутотренинги, ни попытки заставить себя — ничего из привычного арсенала. А всё потому, что позади едва уловимо шевелится Чиэра. Эта ходячая провокация с большими наивными глазищами, которая, оказывается, умеет быть не только неуклюжей ассистенткой, но ещё и страстной, горячей, чувственной женщиной. Которую, чёрт подери, хочется целовать и которой хочется овладеть во всех известных человечеству позах! Но нельзя. Потому что нормы морали и прочую чепуху ещё никто не отменял.  
      Гокудера сглатывает и автоматически дотрагивается до места на шее, где совсем недавно переливался всеми оттенками бордового и фиолетового засос. Он бесшумно хмыкает и думает, что последний раз парился из-за подобных следов лет десять назад, когда нужно было ехать с деловым визитом на солнечные пляжи. Многозначительные взгляды деловых партнёров потом долго портили ему нервы, из-за чего едва не сорвалась одна из важнейших сделок тех лет.  
      Но месяц назад, в день, когда Гокудера забрал из гордо именуемой клубом задницы Чиэру, его привычный образ жизни был несколько ущемлён. Даже больше — растоптан и превращен в ничто, и теперь Гокудера чувствует, что ему больше не хочется одноразовых безболезненных перепихонов с возможностью быстро свалить, пока временная пассия не почувствовала себя в праве что-то требовать. А ведь в тот вечер ничто не предвещало катаклизмов. Гокудера схватил Чиэру подмышки, предварительно вычитав её подруге за глупость и блядское поведение, и поволок её в машину, чтобы отвезти домой и купировать этим возможные приключения, из-за которых потом пришлось бы эту курицу увольнять. Репутация была, есть и будет для него важнее всех людей, потому что она во многом помогает ему оставаться на хорошем счету у Десятого. А его расположением и дружеским отношением Гокудера не может и не хочет жертвовать ни в коем случае.  
      Однако когда автомобиль бесшумно притормозил у подъезда небольшого дома, а Гокудера повернулся к Чиэре, чтобы двумя словами вбить в неё острое чувство стыда, обстановка вдруг резко изменилась. Она стала непроницаемой, практически ощутимой, и Гокудера, будучи в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, ощутил себя не менее пьяным, чем сидящая перед ним девица, которая молча прожигала его взглядом. Он попытался сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы разбавить сгустившуюся атмосферу, но в горле так резко пересохло, что сначала пришлось напряжённо сглотнуть.  
      А потом всё произошло слишком быстро.  
      Ну или наоборот — слишком тягуче, медленно, практически невыносимо…  
      Протянув руку, Чиэра вцепилась в ворот его рубашки, придвинулась и прижалась к губам. Без предупреждений, без лишних слов — она просто сделала то, что захотела, и у Гокудеры начисто пропал дар речи, а вместе с ним и способность сопротивляться. Он послушно потянулся ближе, а затем с тем же жаром ответил на поцелуй, возвращая в полной мере то, что испытал сам. А испытал он достаточно, чтобы ощутить себя закипающим чайником. Может, дело было в запахе, который сразу вскружил ему голову, а может, на её языке слишком хорошо сохранился чуть приторный привкус алкоголя. Кто знает.  
      Целовалась Чиэра жадно, неистово — так, будто именно этого ей всю сознательную жизнь и не хватало для полного счастья, поэтому Гокудера почувствовал себя подростком, который пытался сразу и впитать в себя всё без остатка, и растянуть удовольствие на максимально возможное время. Кажется, в тот момент он понял весь сакральный смысл выражения «потерять голову». И, что самое странное, возвращать рассудок и здравомыслие на место у него не было ни малейшего желания.  
      Когда оставаться в полуразвёрнутом положении стало неудобно, Гокудера потянул Чиэру на себя. Та, с готовностью перебравшись к нему на колени, сжала ногами бёдра, из-за чего у Гокудеры потемнело перед глазами. Руки словно сами проникли под тонкую, практически невесомую ткань топа, скользнув пальцами от поясницы выше по позвоночнику. Где-то на краю сознания он понимал, что ведёт себя неправильно, но всё равно не мог остановиться.  
      Нащупав застёжку лифчика, Гокудера одним движением расстегнул его и чуть подвинулся, когда Чиэра дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами попыталась справиться с пуговицами его рубашки. Сбивчиво дёрнув одну из петелек, она не рассчитала силу, и по салону разнеслась звонкая трель оторвавшихся пуговиц, но это, разумеется, мало кого волновало. Обеими руками вцепившись в распахнутый ворот рубашки, Чиэра наклонилась и с тихим урчанием, от которого у Гокудеры судорогой свело мышцы в паху, приникла губами к его шее. В ушах зашумело, когда она слегка прикусила кожу зубами. Но апогеем, лишившим Гокудеру остатков воли и самоконтроля, всё-таки стало прикосновение к животу — как раз в том месте, где всё под контролем держала тяжёлая пряжка ремня с символом Урагана. Резко выдохнув, Гокудера вжался в кресло, и удивительно ловкие для такого опьянения пальцы тут же справились со скрытым механизмом. Теперь оставалось только закрыть глаза и поддаться сносящей с ног лавине.  
      Однако в самый последний миг, когда оставался всего один шаг, разделяющий «можно» и «нельзя», раздался пронзительный визг клаксона и наэлектризованная жарким дыханием атмосфера рассыпалась цветными осколками.  
      Сморщившись, Гокудера зажмурился, затем он открыл глаза и второй раз за эту ночь потерял дар речи. Чиэра по-прежнему стискивала коленями его бёдра, только теперь она мало напоминала ту страстную, дрожащую от возбуждения женщину. Этих секунд хватило, чтобы она снова стала прежней, и в данную минуту она смотрела на Гокудеру с таким нескрываемым ужасом, будто это он сейчас сидел на ней верхом и рвал одежду.  
      Спешно подхватив скинутый впопыхах лифчик и забормотав какую-то несуразицу, которую Гокудера при всём желании не смог бы понять даже на ясную голову, Чиэра вывалилась из автомобиля и скрылась в подъезде, оставив после себя только кружащее голову опьянение и полный ахер от произошедшего. А ещё страшную головную боль и желание выяснить, какого хрена это вообще было и что им обоим с этим теперь следовало делать.  
      На следующий день Гокудера с мрачным торжеством обнаружил у себя на шее багрово-фиолетовый засос, который вполне можно было предъявить как аргумент в предстоящем разговоре. Но в понедельник, наткнувшись на тихую подчинённую, которая, мигом определив степень его раздражённости, усиленно пыталась слиться с фоном, он понял, что всё произошедшее осталось только в его памяти. Потому что Чиэра, привычно вжимая голову в плечи и с лёгкой опаской поглядывая на него, вела себя как обычно. И на засос, сверкнувший раз или два из-под ворота рубашки, отреагировала весьма скептично — наверняка подумала, что его оставила излишне темпераментная особа. И, следовало признать, она была недалека от правды.  
      Гокудера ёрзает на месте и прислушивается к дыханию Чиэры, пытаясь понять — спит она или нет, а потом с раздражением отвлекается на доносящуюся сверху возню. Он мельком припоминает, что японские любовницы его этим и раздражают: они так жалобно скулят во время секса, будто их душат, а не трахают. Хотя, следует признать, даже среди них есть свои исключения, причём не всегда приятные. Например, та же Миура Хару. Помнится, в один из визитов со своим варийским бойфрендом — Гокудера ехидно усмехается, примерив это слово на Занзаса — она устроила ночью такой марафон, что после него выползли курить практически все обитатели особняка Вонголы, включая совсем некурящих и бросивших.  
      «Интересно, а как Чиэра ведёт себя в постели?..» — внезапно думает Гокудера и тут же со злостью одёргивает себя. Для полного восторга ему не хватает только эротических фантазий о девчонке, к которой нет никакой возможности прикоснуться. Вернее, возможность-то есть, но он себе этого потом не простит, потому что потеряет сразу и хорошего работника, и самоуважение. Причём если второе потом с горем пополам можно будет как-то восстановить, первое ему не восполнит никто. Как бы Гокудера ни бесился от неуклюжести Чиэры, её полезность он признаёт. И ценит.  
      Снова зашевелившись, чтобы хоть как-то разогнать застывшую кровь в венах, Гокудера вслушивается в изменившие тональность стоны наверху. Судя по всему, процесс выходит на финальную стадию, поэтому через пару минут парочка утихает, наполнив всё вокруг тишиной, а Гокудеру — мрачной радостью. Однако когда он закрывает глаза и снова принимается считать овец в попытках скоропостижно заснуть, неугомонные любовники начинают второй круг утех. А спустя несколько секунд к ним присоединяются соседи снизу, добавив к поскрипываниям и стонам удары спинки кровати о стену и истеричные вскрики.  
      — Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь! — обречённо выдыхает Гокудера.  
      Перевернувшись на спину, он закрывает лицо ладонями. Теперь он стопроцентно не сможет уснуть, даже если возьмёт пистолет и сделает два визита — этажом выше и ниже. Хотя, в принципе, таким образом он сможет сбросить раздражение… Но мысль о том, чтобы выпить, раз уж ночь предстоит долгая и безрадостная, нравится ему куда больше. Алкоголь поможет расслабиться, а там, глядишь, к утру удастся вздремнуть хотя бы полчаса.  
      Гокудера поворачивается к Чиэре, которая тщетно пытается прикинуться спящей, и усмехается. По крайней мере, он страдает не один. Эгоистично, конечно, но хотя бы не так обидно.  
      Спустив ноги с кровати, Гокудера нашаривает сигареты и, прикурив, тянется к телефону на тумбочке. Дождавшись ответа администратора, он требовательно заказывает две бутылки виски, затем кладёт трубку и смотрит на замершую в неподвижности Чиэру.  
      — Выпить хочешь?  
      Чиэра вздрагивает. Обернувшись, она испуганно смотрит на Гокудеру, а потом неуверенно улыбается и кивает. Звучит как песня, учитывая, что Гокудера не любит пить в одиночестве. Можно будет даже пообщаться, если, конечно, у Чиэры хватит смелости. Кажется, она до сих пор жрёт себя за доверие к бейсбольному придурку.  
      «Который, кстати, отхватит небывалой пизды за свои шуточки», — свирепо обещает сам себе Гокудера и, включив свет, идёт к креслам.  
      Плюхнувшись в одно из них, он подтягивает к себе пепельницу. Ему нужны выпивка и много никотина, чтобы отвлечься и не наделать глупостей.  
      Спустя несколько минут лифт тихо звякает и распахивает дверцы. Заметив это, Чиэра тенью соскальзывает с кровати. Бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по мягкому ковру, она направляется к замершей в ожидании разгрузки кабине, и Гокудеру почему-то настолько завораживает это зрелище, что он упускает момент, когда она подхватывает бутылки, два стакана и ведёрко со льдом и подходит к столику.  
      — Я… — неуверенно бормочет Чиэра. — Если честно, я совершенно не умею наливать виски.  
      Очнувшись, Гокудера сердится на себя.  
      — Дай сюда, — закатив глаза, требует он и спокойно скручивает крышку. — Тут уметь нечего — берёшь и наливаешь.  
      Подхватив стакан, он салютует порозовевшей от смущения Чиэре и сумрачно отпивает, первым же тостом пожелав обеим парочкам сцепиться намертво в самой оригинальной позе. Потом он расслабленно откидывается на спинку и закрывает глаза, пытаясь абстрагироваться от наполняющего их комнату дивного саундтрека.  
      Чиэра в это время медленно присаживается в соседнее кресло. Она сперва с подозрением принюхивается к виски, а затем нерешительно отпивает из своего стакана и тут же кривится. Вернее, старательно пытается сохранить скукожившееся лицо нормальным, но по повлажневшим глазам сразу становится понятно, что вкус ей не нравится. Хотя это и неудивительно — виски всё-таки больше мужской напиток.  
      Гокудера думает, что Чиэра не будет продолжать пить, однако она, вопреки ожиданиям, не отставляет стакан, а медленно и очень аккуратно отпивает снова. И снова. Словом, продолжает морщиться, но не жалуется и не ноет. Это удивительно. И приятно.  
      Когда в бутылке остаётся едва ли четверть, Чиэра, наконец, расслабляется: на её губах расцветает улыбка, в глазах появляется блеск, а тело плавно и медленно растекается в кресле. Гокудера, разливая по стаканам очередную порцию, мельком бросает на неё взгляд и едва не роняет бутылку, потому что полы халата, до этого придерживаемые крепко сжатыми коленями, распахиваются, демонстрируя бедро и кусочек ажурной вышивки подола ночнушки. Приходится мысленно влепить себе пощёчину, чтобы оторваться от созерцания этого крайне соблазнительного зрелища. Отвернувшись к стене, Гокудера прочищает горло, но пальцы всё равно почти покалывает от фантомных ощущений прикосновения.  
      Чиэра тянется к корзине с фруктами, и Гокудера, невольно скосив глаза, замечает, как долбаный халат сползает с её плеча, открыв лямку сорочки и мягкую линию ключицы. Взгляд скользит глубже, и выпитый виски резко подскакивает к горлу, потому что у атласного недоразумения, которое вежливые японцы нарекли пижамой, воистину головокружительное декольте. Рассудок Гокудеры уходит в штопор при попытке затормозить неминуемое падение градуса адекватности. Приходится уткнуться в свой стакан, чтобы не заляпать слюнями столешницу, но мысли и фантазии всё равно упорно скачут резвее любых коней.  
      Гокудера двумя глотками допивает выжигающий горло виски и лишь потом понимает, что лучше от этого всё равно не станет. Наоборот, алкоголь действует как катализатор, поэтому следует перестать нажираться и постараться обуздать бурный темперамент. Иначе добром это не кончится. Ни для кого.  
      Вторую бутылку открывает Чиэра. Гокудера поворачивается и едва не откусывает край стакана, когда она медленно протягивает руку, обхватывает горлышко бутылки пальцами, а затем, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, скручивает пробку. В её движениях нет провокации или подтекстов, она — сама наивность и невинность, но его внутренности всё равно обдаёт кипятком. Он слишком хочет поддаться искушению.  
      Вздохнув, Гокудера лезет в ведро со льдом и, поборов желание вытряхнуть его содержимое за пазуху, добавляет пару кубиков в стакан. Ему катастрофически хочется спать, но ещё больше хочется, чтобы две трахающиеся парочки сейчас же заткнулись.  
      — Как же чудовищно они фальшивят, — внезапно подаёт голос Чиэра, и Гокудера от неожиданности роняет стакан. По счастью, пустой.  
      — Чего? — на автомате переспрашивает он и, досадливо отпихнув ногой высыпавшийся лёд, снова протягивает руку к ведёрку.  
      — Фальшивят, говорю, — улыбается Чиэра, по глазам которой сразу становится понятно, что этому столику лучше больше не наливать. Она и так на пару с Гокудерой уложила целую бутылку виски. На голодный желудок и усталую голову человеку, который в жизни не употреблял крепкий алкоголь, вообще противопоказано столько пить, но Чиэра держится молодцом. И смелеет с каждым глотком, вызывая у Гокудеры нервный булькающий смех.  
      С ума сойти, что же дальше будет?..  
      Не обратив внимания на изменившегося в лице Гокудеру, Чиэра замирает, сосредоточенно поджав губы, а потом вскидывает руку и торжествующе произносит:  
      — Вот! Слышите?  
      В этот раз Гокудера крепко сжимает в пальцах стакан, поэтому вместо него на пол падает челюсть. Некоторое время он честно пытается понять, что имеет в виду Чиэра, и только потом осознаёт — стоны и поскуливания. Его помощница, оказывается, с присущей ей старательностью выстраивает все эти непотребные звуки в музыкальный ритм. Просто. Полный. Пиздец!  
      — Глупости, — напряжённо бормочет Гокудера, а сам неосознанно превращается в слух.  
      Он некоторое время скрупулёзно считает, пытаясь на пьяную голову вспомнить, что за чем должно идти, а потом, окончательно запутавшись в терминах, раздражается. Его неожиданно начинает бесить то, что он занимается какой-то хернёй, вместо того чтобы спать. Но высказать это красивым матерным языком ему мешает Чиэра. Она прикладывает ладонь к уху, чуть наклоняется, шевеля губами, а затем отчего-то радостно улыбается и щёлкает пальцами.  
      — А эти придерживаются ритма! Слышите?  
      В её взгляде столько незамутнённого восторга, что у Гокудеры глаза на лоб лезут. Но ещё больше он охреневает, когда Чиэра задумчиво прикладывает палец к губам и, снова глянув наверх, изрекает:  
      — Кажется, кончают.  
      «Охуеть!» — мелькает в голове, но с языка внезапно срывается совершенно другое:  
      — Вряд ли. Наверняка ещё минут десять продержатся.  
      — Да нет же! — упрямо возражает Чиэра. — Слышите, какая тональность пошла? В прошлый раз именно на этом и всё и кончилось.  
      — Тогда было чуть пронзительнее, — хмурится Гокудера, невольно воскресив в памяти переливчатые вскрики с верхнего этажа. — Близко, конечно, но пока рановато. Вот нижние наверняка раньше кончат. Судя по звукам, там кого-то бензопилой шинкуют, так что самое время…  
      — Неправда! — неожиданно вспыхивает Чиэра. — У нижних сил ещё навалом!  
      — Навалом, — ехидно передразнивает Гокудера. — Но у них-то это первый раз, а верхние уже по второму кругу идут!  
      Чиэра краснеет как помидор, силясь придумать довод, но потом вдруг замирает и, расслабившись, заговорщически прищуривается.  
      — Спорим, что верхние первыми кончат? — тянет она.  
      — Валюта? — автоматически загорается Гокудера и немедленно впадает в летаргический ахуй.  
      Чиэра оглядывается и хватает корзину с фруктами. Она торопливо делит содержимое и выдвигает первую ставку — киви и несколько виноградин.  
      — Я ставлю на то, что верхние кончат быстрее.  
      — Тогда я… — «Прекращаю маяться хуйнёй и иду спать!» — ставлю два мандарина на то, что нижние справятся первыми.  
      — Ставки приняты!  
      И начинается томительное ожидание чужого оргазма. Причём самое жуткое в этой ситуации даже не то, что Гокудера занимается этим идиотизмом, вместо того чтобы призвать своего надравшегося в слюни ассистента лечь спать и не плодить кретинство. Страшнее всего то, что он не видит в этом глупом занятии ничего плохого. Это весело. Впервые, мать его, за последний день… или нет — за последнюю неделю или даже месяц ему просто весело, и это непередаваемо круто, особенно в такой ситуации.  
      Первый оргазм накрывает всё-таки верхнюю парочку, и Чиэра с победным кличем забирает себе добычу в виде двух мандаринов. Лишь спустя пять минут к финишу приходят те, что снизу, и Гокудера ворчит на них, обзывая халтурщиками, а потом оба тандема практически одновременно начинают очередной круг трахо-марафона. Гокудера снова делает ставку в виде грейпфрута и банана, чтобы отыграться и поправить свои пошатнувшиеся позиции, а Чиэра, в свою очередь, с готовностью её поддерживает, выставив на кон два киви и мандарин. Но на этот раз победа точно за Гокудерой — в этом он не сомневается.  
      Они веселятся, как дорвавшиеся до первой студенческой вечеринки подростки, делая ставки на третий и на четвёртый заходы и изредка подбадривая своих подопечных выкриками, из-за чего парочки раз или два прерываются, замирая в глубокой задумчивости. Но потом, ближе к утру, заканчивается валюта, а с ней — и сила у воистину неутомимых любовников. Выпивка, к слову, тоже подходит к концу, плескаясь на донышке остатками янтарной жидкости, и Гокудера нехотя приходит к выводу, что пора спать, тем более что Чиэра, нахохотавшись, накричавшись и объевшись фруктами, уже сопит, свернувшись в кресле трогательным комочком.  
      Гокудера смачно зевает. Он допивает остатки виски и, складировав тару под стол вместе со стаканами и ведёрком, поворачивается к Чиэре. Некоторое время он сомневается, разрываясь между двух зол, затем возводит глаза к потолку, страдальчески бормочет что-то про первый и последний раз и всё-таки подхватывает податливое, размякшее от обильных возлияний тело на руки.  
      По пути к кровати Чиэра бормочет что-то пьяное и совершенно бредовое, а потом обвивает руками его шею и неожиданно крепко целует в щёку, шумно благодаря за беспокойство. Гокудера едва не роняет её, споткнувшись от такой признательности.  
      Уложив Чиэру на мягкое покрывало, он обходит кровать и, тоже устроившись, поворачивается к ней спиной. Однако через несколько минут Гокудера сдаётся. Уснуть не получается, поэтому он ложится лицом к мирно сопящей Чиэре и, подумав, придвигается ближе. Затем ещё немного ближе. И ещё. До тех пор, пока расстояние между ними не сокращается практически в ничто. Гокудера обвивает Чиэру руками, осторожно прижимает к себе и только после этого отключается.  
      Просыпается Гокудера от настойчивого пиликанья будильника. В голове стоит шум, а во рту так гадко, словно в него на протяжении всей ночи обильно высиралась орда хомяков.  
      Нашарив рукой будильник, Гокудера раздражённо отключает противный звук и со стоном прижимает ладони к лицу, мечтая прямо сейчас сдохнуть, чтобы, наконец, отоспаться. Ему для абсолютного чистейшего счастья не хватает только этого.  
      «Вернее, этого и глотка крепкого кофе», — додумывает он, уловив доносящийся с улицы приятный аромат.  
      Гокудера с трудом разлепляет глаза, и практически в ту же секунду раздаётся тихий «звяк!» лифта. Гокудера морщится, но обрушить на назойливую технику всю ярость Урагана не успевает, потому что усилившийся запах кофе заставляет его в изумлении привстать. Спасителем оказывается Чиэра — бледно-зелёная, но до усёру бодрящаяся. Она сперва притормаживает, наткнувшись на осоловелый взгляд Гокудеры, а затем пытается улыбнуться.  
      — Доброе утро, — тихо произносит она, и по умирающему голосу сразу становится понятным, что доброе оно сейчас для кого угодно, кроме них.  
      Гокудера смотрит на Чиэру и едва удерживается от ехидной ухмылки. Похмелье, как водится, не щадит никого. Лишь спустя несколько мгновений, в течение которых Чиэра успевает подойти к столику, водрузить на него оба стаканчика и вытащить блокнот, Гокудера замечает, что на ней надет привычный офисный костюм вместо вызывающего банного халата. Он удивлённо вздёргивает брови и хмурится, невольно пытаясь прикинуть, во сколько же ей нужно было встать, чтобы успеть переделать столько дел до его пробуждения.  
      — Самолёт через два с половиной часа, — произносит между тем Чиэра, деловито проглядывая записи, — поэтому нам нужно будет покинуть номер минут через сорок. Я позвонила в аэропорт и уточнила по поводу задержек из-за фестиваля, но меня уверили, что вылет состоится по расписанию, никаких катаклизмов. — Она поднимает голову и незаметно выдыхает. Видать, голова кружится. — Наши костюмы готовы, я их забрала. Ваш уже висит в ванной комнате, чтобы вы могли сразу после душа переодеться. Когда забирала костюмы, подумала, что неплохо будет взбодриться после пробуждения, поэтому… чёрный крепкий без сахара с щепоткой перца в плотно закрытом стаканчике. Администратор очень хвалил именно его.  
      — Ты же по-японски не говоришь, — с толикой изумления усмехается Гокудера.  
      Чиэра пожимает плечами.  
      — Пришлось немного поиграть в пантомиму. Но администратор оказался очень понятливым, так что много времени это не заняло.  
      Гокудера несколько мгновений смотрит на неё, а затем неожиданно спрашивает:  
      — Хреново тебе, наверное?  
      Чиэра неуверенно улыбается, качает головой, а потом вдруг жалобно отвечает:  
      — Безумно.  
      Гокудере хочется рассмеяться, но вместо этого он свешивает ноги с кровати, пару минут собирается с духом и всё-таки встаёт.  
      — Подготовь вещи, позвони в наш аэропорт и закажи такси на время прилёта. Не хочу брать личный транспорт. Ещё уточни дату большого съезда Альянса у Дино и… — Он смотрит на постепенно синеющее лицо Чиэры и мысленно вздыхает, — и отмени на сегодня все запланированные встречи. Нахуй всё, я устал и хочу выспаться.  
      На ходу развязывая пояс халата, Гокудера идёт в ванную комнату. Уже запирая дверь, он слышит облегчённое бормотание и, кажется, что-то вроде «спасибо». Он усмехается, скидывает лишнюю одежду и думает, что надо будет как-нибудь повторить. У этой девицы, оказывается, неплохой потенциал, особенно в делах, касающихся хорошей весёлой компании во всякого рода скучных поездках.


	13. Превратность девятая. Часть 3

## Превратность девятая. Часть 3

 

      Когда родные стены особняка Вонголы показались в поле зрения, Чиэра едва не расплакалась от счастья. Её на протяжении последних нескольких часов перетаскивали из одного вида транспорта в другой, мало заботясь состоянием её здоровья и общим самочувствием, поэтому, как следствие, желудок, и так стоящий колом после распития крепких алкогольных напитков, к концу экзекуции, кажется, отмер окончательно, обозначив это событие утробным завыванием.  
      Сама же Чиэра всю дорогу до дома держалась где-то на грани обморока и полукомы. Вдобавок ко всем этим прелестям, у неё зверски раскалывалась голова и постоянно мутило даже от воды, которую организм упрямо требовал в качестве заменителя пищи. Словом, её состояние к концу поездки было настолько паршивым, что при виде финишной прямой ей захотелось сентиментально разрыдаться.  
      — Эк тебя… потрепала поездочка, — присвистнула Михо, когда сине-зелёная Чиэра перешагнула порог приёмной и практически упала лицом в стоящий около окна диван.  
      — Девочки, — глухо и очень жалобно простонала она, — убейте меня, пока это не сделало похмелье, а?  
      — Вообще-то это уголовно наказуемо, — заметила Луки, оторвав взгляд от стопки бумаг. — Я, конечно, готова практически на всё ради тебя, но получаемые пиздюли в любом случае предпочитаю делить поровну.  
      — Тебя синьор Ямамото отмажет, — снова заскулила Чиэра. — Будь другом, не будь какашкой.  
      — Мне кажется, ему потом нечего будет отмазывать, если первым до Лулу доберётся Гокудера, — хмыкнула Михо и, переглянувшись с Луки, переползла поближе к дивану. — Ну не томи! Рассказывай давай! — заговорщически понизив интонацию, потребовала она.  
      — Я не могу. — Чиэра с трудом повернулась. — Вернее, рассказывать нечего — я ни черта не помню со вчерашнего дня, кроме совещания и долгих поисков отеля.  
      — Как? — разочарованно протянула Луки. — Совсем?  
      — Ну… — Чиэра собрала губы куриной попкой и честно призадумалась. — Мы пили виски и ели фрукты.  
      — Друг с друга, я надеюсь? — безнадёжно уточнила Михо и со вздохом махнула рукой. — Ладно, не булькай ты так возмущённо, я пошутила.  
      — Я сейчас на тебя срыгну остатки мандаринов, — с вялой угрозой в голосе пообещала Чиэра и, закрыв глаза, застонала. — Нет… больше я так напиваться никогда в жизни не буду. Никакой радости, сплошная боль и похмелье.  
      — Синяков хоть нигде нет? — подперев кулаком подбородок, спросила Луки и улыбнулась, когда Чиэра с негодованием покосилась на неё. — Я так, на всякий случай. Говорят же, что если надавишь на синяк, обязательно вспомнишь, где его заработал.  
      Чиэра скривилась.  
      — Если ты спрашиваешь про мою самооценку, да, на ней сейчас охренительно огромный синяк, и я не рекомендую никому на него давить, потому что велик шанс огрести. — Она закрыла глаза рукой. — Блин, видели бы вы взгляд синьора Гокудеры, когда он понял, где именно мы очутились. Ему даже говорить ничего не пришлось, чтобы опустить меня ниже плинтуса. Спасибо синьору Ямамото за это!  
      Поймав её укоризненный взгляд, Луки нахохлилась как воробей:  
      — А чего ты на меня-то смотришь? Я его действиям вообще-то не указ, а глупости он обычно без меня ходит совершать.  
      — Лулу потом остаётся только его рубашки от этих глупостей отстирывать, — хохотнула Михо и пристально посмотрела на медленно моргающую Чиэру. — Блин, ну я же вижу по глазам твоим бессовестным, что что-то вчера всё-таки произошло! Колись давай, скромница!  
      — Да честно не помню, — отмахнулась та, но вдруг осеклась. — Хотя погодите…  
      — Что? — подхватилась Михо, и Луки, ойкнув, моментально слетела с рабочего места, чтобы переместиться поближе к дивану.  
      — Я кое-что припоминаю… — Чиэра засопела, а затем застенчиво порозовела, вогнав подруг в предынфарктное состояние. — Кажется, синьор Гокудера меня обнимал во сне…  
      — Что-о-о-о?! — громогласно взвыли те и моментально зашикали друг на друга, глупо захихикав.  
      — Да не орите вы! — смущённо засмеялась Чиэра. — Это вполне могло мне присниться. Но, кажется, я просыпалась пару раз среди ночи и ёрзала в поисках удобной позы, а он обнимал меня со словами «Не дёргайся, ёбтвоюналево, я только уснул».  
      — Это так… романтично, — подобрав губы, выдавила Луки, и Михо, всхрюкнув, пихнула её локтем.  
      — Зато сразу придаёт воспоминанию оттенок правдоподобности, — резонно заметила она. — Вот если бы Гокудера сказал что-нибудь в духе мексиканских сериалов…  
      — …я бы не проснулась от шока, — закончила за неё Чиэра и сипло засмеялась, с трудом проглотив подпрыгнувшую к горлу тошноту. — Синьор Гокудера, наверное, даже в любви будет признаваться исключительно матом.  
      И тут, словно в подтверждение её слов, с улицы донёсся полный ярости вопль:  
      — А ну стой, блядь!  
      Синхронно вздрогнув, девушки переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, повернулись в сторону распахнутого окна.  
      — Я только хотела возразить, что ты путаешь его со Скуало, потому что матом в любви может признаваться только он, но сейчас вот я что-то уже не уверена, — пробормотала Михо.  
      — Насмешила. Скуало слов-то наверняка таких не знает, а ты про признания… — нервно усмехнулась Луки и вытянула шею в попытках рассмотреть, что там творится. Но тут же передумала, когда стены особняка сотряс мощный взрыв.  
      Взвизгнув, подруги дружно вжали головы в плечи и притихли.  
      — Гокудера, спокойно, не нервничай! — раздался следом в повисшей тишине слегка напряжённый смех Ямамото. — Давай поговорим!  
      — Спокойно?! Поговорим?! — Гокудера, судя по всему, успокаиваться не желал совершенно. — Да я тебе, гад, ногу в задницу по колено затолкаю за такие шуточки! Стоять, кому сказал!  
      Раздавшийся следом взрыв был на порядок слабее предыдущего, но всё равно внушал ужас.  
      — Лулу, пойдёшь спасать своего начальника? — ехидно поинтересовалась Чиэра, прикрыв голову на всякий случай руками.  
      — Пока вы не накопите мне на золотое надгробие в полный рост, нихрена никуда не пойду! — зашипела та, сердито сверкнув глазами.  
      — Долго копить не придётся, — издевательски захихикала Михо, смерив скукожившуюся подругу скептичным взглядом, и тихо пискнула, когда от очередного взрыва треснуло стекло.  
      — А я и не шутил! — весело проорал Ямамото, перекрикивая грохот. — Я на полном серьёзе это сделал! Должен же был кто-то это начать, в конце концов!  
      — Так радуйся же, блядь, потому что для тебя сейчас всё и закончится! Ты покойник! — рявкнул в ответ Гокудера, и следующие его слова практически потонули в целой канонаде разнокалиберных взрывов, которые затем сменила ровная дробь пистолетных выстрелов.  
      Лишь когда вопли, маты и воодушевлённый хохот стихли вдалеке, замершая в разных позах троица выдохнула и нерешительно переглянулась. Ощупав друг друга взглядами и убедившись, что никого не застрелило осколками и меткими словами Гокудеры, они расслабились и вповалку рухнули на пол. Первой захихикала Михо, прикрыв рот ладонью и покосившись на тяжело вздохнувшую Чиэра, затем тихо засмеялась Луки, а следом приёмная вздрогнула от громкого заливистого хохота. Эта небольшая, почти семейная сцена, которая произошла за окном, стала достойным завершением деловой поездки, поэтому Чиэра, вытирая выступившие на глазах слёзы, подумала, что надо будет непременно повторить. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы проверить — приснилось ли ей это ночное наваждение или нет.


	14. Превратность десятая

## Превратность десятая

      Гокудера редко жаловался на память. Он всегда чётко и точно помнил даты, события, время встреч и количество необходимой документации. Причём он умудрялся помнить от и до и свою программу плясок, и Ямамото, и Хибари до кучи. Так, на всякий случай — мало ли.  
      Однако когда дело доходило до элементарного набора цифр, означающего чей-то день рождения, память Гокудеры превращалась в плещущийся на дне банки кисель. Причём это касалось в первую очередь его собственного дня рождения: о том, что у него праздник, Гокудера узнавал обычно поздно вечером, когда замучившиеся приготовлениями товарищи огорошивали его полудохлым «Сюрпри-и-из!» и сыплющимся на макушку мусором из хлопушек. Поэтому он предпочитал всё мало-мальски важное записывать в незаменимый ежедневник, который брал с собой едва ли не чаще, чем свежие трусы.  
      Утро началось суматошно: сперва нежданно-негаданно объявился пропавший месяц назад подрядчик, которому Гокудера в последнем письме пообещал лично глаз на жопу натянуть, а затем Ямамото снова где-то просрал лелеемый план-график ближайших встреч, поэтому требовалось немедленно восстанавливать его в скором темпе. Но финальным аккордом стала вылезшая практически из воздуха необходимость срочно лететь в командировку. И не куда-нибудь, а в Америку.  
      — Чиэра, два билета до Вашингтона. Вылет сегодня после обеда. И кинь бронь на ближайшую к аэропорту гостиницу. Завтра утром нужно быть снова тут.  
      Зажав трубку плечом, Гокудера быстро прикурил и стал споро тарабанить по клавиатуре, набирая долбоёбу-подрядчику очередное ласковое послание с прикреплёнными к нему сметами, где чёрным по белому указывалась сумма неустойки. Мстительно улыбнувшись, он подумал, что этот мудак теперь точно не сможет спать пару месяцев — до тех пор, пока не выполнит всё, что должен.  
      — Сейчас сделаю, — отозвалась Чиэра с того конца эфира.  
      — И ещё, — от души ткнув «Отправить», продолжил Гокудера, — ты летишь со мной, так что бронируй два одноместных номера. И давай… — он вздохнул, — давай в этот раз без помощи Ямамото, иначе я к херам убью его. Искать нового Хранителя под конец года совсем не с руки.  
      — Н-но, синьор Гокудера… — невнятно промямлила Чиэра.  
      Однако Гокудера не обратил на это внимания.  
      — Да, и сделай так, чтобы к нашему прилёту в номерах были еда и выпивка на вечер, — отчеканил он. — День у нас будет пиздецкий, так что потом заниматься этим не захочется вообще. Всё поняла?  
      — Да, — упавшим голосом ответила Чиэра.  
      Не прощаясь, Гокудера нажал на отбой и сунул мобильный в карман. На краю сознания мелькнула тень ощущения, будто он что-то забыл, но рутинный педантизм вытеснил это, заменив предчувствие гласом разума, который стал нудно бубнить, что лучше взять с собой в первую очередь.  
      Вашингтон встретил их шквальным ветром и неблагоприятным прогнозом синоптиков, сволочно пообещавших, что такая погода продержится до следующего утра, так что настроение Гокудеры с отметки «ноль» скатилось в глубочайший минус. Чиэра, заметив это, поспешила вызвать такси, иначе буря характера начальника могла перекрыть любую, даже самую беспощадную стихию. Она отчего-то тоже была в весьма подавленном состоянии, но Гокудера предпочёл не акцентироваться на этом, полностью сосредоточившись на предстоящей встрече.  
      — Распечатки готовы? — хлопнув дверцей такси, поинтересовался он.  
      Чиэра кивнула. Щёлкнув механизмом кейса, она вытащила несколько листочков с техзаданием и протянула их Гокудере. Быстро пробежавшись взглядом по строчкам, тот удовлетворённо кивнул. Ситуация хоть и продолжала его накалять, но уже не так сильно, ведь у него были документы, мобильный телефон с заряженной батареей и блок сигарет в чемодане. В конце концов, сутки в Америке — не самое худшее, что могло с ним случиться.  
      — Синьор Гокудера, — тихо позвала Чиэра.  
      — М-м? — Гокудера, нахмурившись, полез в карман брюк в поисках зажигалки. Судя по тому, что пальцы раз за разом хватали пустоту, она где-то выпала.  
      — А можно мне на завтра взять отгул? — робко попросила Чиэра.  
      Гокудера вздёрнул брови.  
      — Завтра у нас три встречи. Дел — хоть жопой ешь! Так что если не хочешь уйти насовсем, лучше не упоминай при мне ближайшие трое суток слово «отгул», — процедил он, окончательно удостоверившись, что зажигалка непостижимым образом исчезла. Настроение упёрлось в плинтус, став просто архихреновым.  
      — Хорошо. — Чиэра опустила голову.  
      Гокудера бросил на неё сердитый взгляд. Да что случилось с этой женщиной? Она раньше не позволяла себе таких вольностей, особенно когда у них творились ахтунг и пиздец, знаменующие собой осеннюю лихорадку, которая должна была плавно перетечь в зимний крышеснос с подгорающими сроками и задницами.  
      — У тебя что-то важное? — нехотя спросил он. Совесть, конечно, вряд ли являлась его добродетелью, но вдруг дело действительно было серьёзным.  
      Чиэра в удивлении повернулась, бледно улыбнувшись.  
      — Нет. — Она замахала рукой. — Это… ну, не так чтобы…  
      Гокудера нахмурился сильнее.  
      — И всё-таки?  
      — Сегодня просто… — Чиэра прикусила губу. — Сегодня же…  
      — Да говори уже, не тяни кота за яйца! — рявкнул Гокудера, потеряв остатки терпения, и в ту же секунду в кармане пиджака звучно завибрировал мобильный телефон.  
      Обречённо застонав, он нажал на кнопку приёма вызова и почти мгновенно выпал из витающего в воздухе напряжения, с головой погрузившись в деловую атмосферу. Судя по всему, они опаздывали, а непунктуальность — едва ли не первая причина убивать с особой жестокостью в личном списке смерти Гокудеры Хаято.  
      К моменту наступления вечера Гокудера чувствовал себя так, будто по нему протоптались все слоны мира, поэтому когда двери гостиничного номера распахнулись, явив взгляду весьма аскетичное убранство, он готов был рыдать от счастья. Он устал, вымотался и получасом ранее едва сдержался, чтобы не размозжить череп особенно надоедливому партнёру, который возомнил себя пупом земли. Две динамитные шашки и подробное объяснения, куда и как они будут засунуты, помогли Гокудере сбить спесь с ублюдка, но затраченные на это усилия всё равно отзывались глухой болью во всех мышцах сразу. Стакан виски, сигарета и ночной канал, где рекламировали себя сладкоголосые фигуристые девушки, должны были поправить ситуацию, так что день почти сразу же прекратил быть дерьмом, превратившись в относительно спокойный вечер.  
      Плюхнувшись на кровать, Гокудера дёрнул узел галстука и устало посмотрел на часы. До сна оставалось ещё прилично времени, поэтому можно было позволить себе немного побездельничать. Или…  
      Мелодичная трель телефона разорвала тишину номера, Гокудера тоскливо закатил глаза.  
      …или снова окунуться в предынфарктную атмосферу ненависти ко всему окружающему.  
      — Слушаю! — гаркнул Гокудера, прижав трубку к уху.  
      — Привет! — радостно вякнул в ответ динамик голосом Ямамото. — Ну как там у вас дела? Всё уладили?  
      Гокудера сжал пальцами переносицу и напряжённо выдохнул сквозь зубы. Порция бейсбольного придурка после настолько трудного дня могла стать лишней. А передозировка грозила обострением желания убивать.  
      — Чего тебе? — пытаясь придать интонации хотя бы оттенок миролюбия, выдавил Гокудера.  
      — Ну… — Ямамото замялся и внезапно сразу перешёл к делу: — Слушай, тут такое дело: ты случайно не знаешь, что может понравиться девушке в качестве подарка?  
      Потянувшись за сигаретами, Гокудера замер от неожиданности. Заморгав, он скептично ухмыльнулся и нарочито небрежно протянул:  
      — Неужели решил свою шмакодявку порадовать?  
      — Нет, — огорошил его Ямамото, — это для Чиэры.  
      Так и не прикуренная сигарета выпала из пальцев. Гокудера вздрогнул всем телом, ощутив волну таких неприятных эмоций, что в пустом желудке сперва стало горячо, словно он переел углей, а затем — могильно холодно.  
      — Прости, что?  
      — Подарок хочу сделать Чиэре, — охотно повторил Ямамото.  
      У Гокудеры пропал дар речи. Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что у Чиэры вполне могли быть поклонники, но чтобы одним из них оказался бейсбольный придурок — этого он как-то не учёл. Тем более что до этой минуты он не сомневался в том, что тот был влюблён в Луки и с куда большей охотой оттрахал бы собственную руку, чем пошёл по бабам. И вот теперь выяснилось, что нихера он ничего не знал ни о верном товарище, ни о собственной помощнице.  
      Кислое отвращение прокатилось по горлу, застыв на языке неприятным привкусом. Гокудера сморщился, давя всколыхнувшееся внутри чувство, ближайшим аналогом которому была ревность. Смешно же — чтобы он ревновал Чиэру к кому бы то ни было! Да у него первой любовницей была работа, а уж за ней могли идти маршем хоть сотни баб — им счёт Гокудера никогда не вёл.  
      Однако…  
      — Так, подожди, — опомнившись, зачастил Ямамото, — ты всё не так понял!  
      — Да я тебе, блядь, голову оторву! — пропустив это мимо ушей, низко прорычал Гокудера.  
      Как он мог?! Этот придурок! Этот совершеннейший кретин, в башке которого были только мячики для бейсбола и длина юбки ассистентки, только теперь, правда, неизвестно чьей — собственной или же…  
      — Гокудера, — вкрадчиво произнёс Ямамото, — не пори горячку. Я всего лишь хочу сделать человеку приятно в день его рождения. Ну… или после него, учитывая, что вы так внезапно укатили в командировку.  
      Гокудера, всё ещё находясь во власти эмоций, хотел уже сказать что-то крайне обидное, но, резво осмыслив сказанное, едва не откусил себе язык в изумлении. Рассыпанный по всей голове паззл внезапно задрожал всеми составляющими и так быстро сложился в целую картину, что Гокудера повторно уронил поднятую сигарету. К несчастью, уже прикуренную. Зашипев, он быстро притоптал её ботинком, мельком подумав, что надо будет как-то компенсировать мерзкий след на ковре, и, наконец, снова смог говорить. Не сильно цензурно, правда, но всё-таки.  
      — Да ебанись всё пропадом! Какого хуя ты молчал, мудолом придурковатый?!  
      Ямамото озадаченно замолчал.  
      — Ну, — неуверенно протянул он, — я думал, ты помнишь, что сегодня… вернее, вчера был день рождения Чиэры. Ты же её начальник.  
      «Бля-а-а-а-адь!» — белугой проревел внутренний голос.  
      Гокудера скривился, осознав, что самая большая проблема Чиэры заключалась в том, что он — он, а не кто-то другой, вроде того же Ямамото — являлся её начальником. Любой нормальный человек всенепременно заподозрил бы, что с подчинённой что-то не так, ведь Чиэра, насколько он помнил, всегда отличалась достаточно лёгким отношением к любым трудностям, а тут при упоминании срочной командировки вдруг впала в печаль. Но Гокудера мало чем напоминал нормального человека, особенно когда дело касалось работы.  
      — Охуеть… И что теперь делать? — неожиданно вслух спросил он.  
      Ямамото засмеялся.  
      — Ну, на этот случай я и позвонил.  
      В голове Гокудры зажглась лампочка осознания. Он недобро прищурился.  
      — То есть ты позвонил не для того, чтобы спросить меня о предпочтениях Чиэры?  
      — Скажем, я знал, что ты вполне можешь забыть — и забыл же! — о том, что у подчинённых тоже бывают праздники.  
      Самодовольство Ямамото едва не сочилось из динамика, хотя Гокудера процентов на шестьдесят восемь был уверен, что светлую мысль относительно его забывчивости в глупую бейсбольную голову заронила именно мелкая пигалица и по совместительству одна из лучших подруг его помощницы. Или Михо, которая тоже была на порядок или два сообразительнее большинства сотрудников особняка Вонголы.  
      — Ты, — обманчиво ласково проворковал Гокудера, — огромнейшее недоразумение всей моей жизни, так что если ты сейчас же не начнёшь говорить по существу, завтра для тебя ознаменуется незапланированным полугодовым отчётом, который ты, к слову, должен был сдать ещё месяц назад, но я по доброте душевной простил его тебе до самого, блядь, января. Видимо, зря!  
      Ямамото снова засмеялся, но уже не так победно. Уж кому, как не ему, было знать, как невелико у Гокудеры расстояние между словом и делом.  
      — В общем, в Америке же сейчас что-то около десяти вечера? — деловито спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Девчонки тут скооперировались и забронировали вам ресторан неподалёку от гостиницы. Столик на двоих, отличная еда. От тебя требуется только сообразить небольшой подарок.  
      Гокудера опешил, пытаясь собрать в кучу всё, что на него вылилось. Он и так до сих пор был под некоторым впечатлением, что умудрился забыть про день рождения подчинённой, которую вытащил на другой конец света и вдобавок обломал с отгулом (Гокудера мысленно дал себе по морде.). А тут ещё выяснилось, что за него, оказывается, умели и могли думать сразу несколько человек.  
      — Я начинаю бояться эту херову бабскую коалицию с одним на всех мозгом, — нервно усмехнулся он, потирая подбородок. — Они мне, часом, любимую марку трусов Чиэры не подкинут в качестве образца подарка?  
      — Ам… — Ямамото запнулся. — Если хочешь, могу спросить.  
      — Иди в жопу. Сам справлюсь. — Гокудера поджал губы и, посомневавшись, всё-таки выдавил: — Ну… и спасибо вам… наверное.  
      — Обращайся. — Ямамото засмеялся и, сообщив координаты ресторана, со спокойной душой повесил трубку.  
      Гокудера с тоской посмотрел на бутылку виски, которую услужливые сотрудники отеля поставили на самое видное место вместе с вычищенным до блеска стаканом, вспомнил ночёвку в Отеле любви, ухмыльнулся и решил, что ресторан — хорошая штука. Они ведь так толком и не поели.  
      Однако оставалась одна немаловажная деталь: Чиэре всё ещё нужен был подарок, на поиски которого у Гокудеры оставалось часа полтора — не больше. В памяти некстати всплыл отрывок из фильма «Железный человек», где Пеппер Потс очень красиво и логично решала общие проблемы своими силами, особенно когда дело касалось её праздников, но, к величайшему сожалению, их с Чиэрой синхронизация не достигла того же блестящего уровня. Поэтому надо было поднимать задницу и идти по магазинам, выжимая из себя все возможные знания о женских предпочтениях.  
      Гокудера насупился, встал, затем, подумав, всё-таки налил себе виски, одним глотком осушил стакан и решительно вышел из номера.  
      Во что именно превратилась беготня по всем доступным павильонам в поисках подарка, Гокудера предпочёл бы забыть как страшный сон, потому что услужливые консультанты как женского, так и мужского пола, узрев статного красивого итальянца, норовили залезть ему и в карманы, и в голову, и в трусы заодно, чтобы наверняка. И каждый раз, когда шаловливые ручки с наманикюренными ноготками соскальзывали ниже ватерлинии, Гокудера прикладывал максимум усилий, чтобы не оторвать эти ручки по самые плечи. Выручала мантра «нуженподарок!» и представление, как светлые стены павильонов заливает густая бордовая кровь. Хотя кривой маньячной улыбки это всё равно не убирало, так что даже самые настойчивые консультанты рано или поздно отваливались.  
      Когда Гокудера вошёл в небольшой магазин с оружием, он сперва хотел сразу же выйти, но глаз внезапно зацепился за что-то невообразимо прекрасное, и ноги мгновенно понесли оцепеневшее тело к большой витрине с арбалетами. Гокудера любил луки, любил арбалеты и динамит, но если первое и третье было чем-то таким, от чего он не мог отказаться по долгу службы, второе вызывало внутри почти экстатический восторг одним своим видом. Гокудера считал арбалеты красивыми, почти идеальными по форме и содержанию, особенно когда дело касалось раритетных моделей.  
      — Нравится? — раздалось над ухом.  
      Гокудера едва не дёрнулся и с явным неудовольствием повернулся к щуплому на вид продавцу. Лишь спустя пару секунд до него дошло, что тот заговорил на идеально чистом итальянском.  
      — Да, — пробормотал он и снова посмотрел на витрину, за которой пряталось самое настоящее великолепие.  
      — О-о, — парень тоже глянул на арбалет, — хороший выбор. Дамский вариант, выполненный в стиле, который был популярен лет сто назад. Спусковой крючок работает мягко, а многозарядность облегчает пользование. Если, конечно, вы не собираетесь повесить его в гостиной и любоваться, попивая виски у камина. — Он усмехнулся и пожал плечами. — Разумеется, это не антиквариант, но, тем не менее, цену свою оправдывает, потому что делал его один из лучших итальянских оружейников. Если вы хотите порадовать свою даму, лучшего подарка не найти. При условии, что она увлекается чем-то подобным.  
      Гокудера нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, чем именно увлекалась Чиэра, но «долбоебизм» явно не имел под собой материальной составляющей. Поэтому в голове, поверх остальных картинок из прошлого, внезапно всплыл момент, где Гокудера учил её стрелять из лука. Получалось у неё тогда, конечно, из рук вон плохо, но, с другой стороны… с огнестрелом дела обстояли намного, намного хуже.  
      — Сколько? — сухо обронил Гокудера. Продавец расплылся в широкой белозубой улыбке.  
      Гокудера успел упаковать подарок, прибежать обратно в гостиницу, переодеться и принять душ до того, как время вышло. Набирая номер Чиэры, он зачесал всё ещё влажные после душа волосы назад и, когда в динамике послышалось далёкое «алло», неожиданно сердито рявкнул:  
      — Быстро ко мне!  
      Повторять дважды не пришлось. Спустя несколько секунд в коридоре послышались торопливые шаги, а следом раздался тихий неуверенный стук в дверь. Гокудера мысленно обозвал себя несдержанным идиотом, но раз уж он начал этот вечер с недружелюбной ноты, резко менять настроение и шокировать этим привыкшую к определённому поведению Чиэру не следовало.  
      — Заходи. — Он широко распахнул дверь и шагнул в сторону, пропуская сонно моргающую подчинённую в номер.  
      — Что-то случилось? — осторожно поинтересовалась та, глянув на часы.  
      — Нет. То есть да. В общем, ты есть хочешь?  
      Чиэра изумлённо заморгала. Тяжёлое липкое сожаление мгновенно соскользнуло с её лица, уступив место шоку.  
      — Ну… — Она подняла руку и несколько дёрганым движением заправила прядь волос за ухо. Гокудера внезапно ощутил, как сильно у него пересохло в горле. — Я бы не отказалась.  
      — Отлично, — резче, чем хотелось бы, громыхнул он. — Переодевайся, через пятнадцать минут жду тебя в холле.  
      — А… зачем переодеваться? — Чиэра, кажется, совершенно растерялась.  
      — В ресторан пойдём, — процедил Гокудера, ощутив себя неуклюжим кретином. Ну не умел он обращаться с женщинами, совсем не умел. — У тебя осталось четырнадцать минут. Живее, иначе опоздаем. Слетит бронь — будем жрать гамбургеры в столовке. Сомневаюсь, что это заменит полноценный поздний ужин в более приличном месте.  
      Чиэра ещё пару секунд потратила на то, чтобы смерить начальника недоверчивым взглядом, а затем всё-таки сорвалась с места. Бросив на ходу «скоро буду», она исчезла, и Гокудера едва не засмеялся, поняв, как сильно он попал со своим желанием реабилитироваться из бездушной скотины в более-менее вменяемого человека. Почему именно эта девица вызывала в нём такие нелогичные порывы, он думать отказывался — слишком велик был шанс охуеть от выводов.  
      Чиэра появилась в холле спустя восемь минут. Видно было, что она всеми силами старалась изобразить из привычного делового стиля хоть что-нибудь пригодное для ресторана. И вышло у неё, надо признать, довольно достойно.  
      Смущаясь слишком откровенных взглядов других постояльцев, Чиэра быстро пересекла холл.  
      — Я готова.  
      — Идём. — Гокудера мотнул головой в сторону выхода и прожёг глазами одобрительно цокнувшего гостя, который разве что слюнями не капал, разглядывая её ладную фигуру.  
      Ресторан оказался спокойным и, на удивление, уютным, несмотря на весьма скромную обстановку и сонных официантов. Встречающий гостей у входа хостесс радушно проводил их к небольшой уединённой кабинке, скрытой от остальных столиков плотной бордовой шторкой, оставил меню и удалился.  
      — Ну… — Чиэра вздохнула. — Случилось что-то, о чём мне следовало бы знать?  
      Гокудера, деловито открывший меню, на несколько мгновений оцепенел, затем пожал плечами и уставился на красиво написанные, но совершенно незнакомые названия блюд.  
      — Почему ты так решила?  
      Чиэра поджала губы.  
      — Вы просто никогда не звали меня ужинать в ресторан. Я немного растеряна.  
      Гокудера почувствовал, как горло стало печь. Он поднял голову и уставился на Чиэру так внимательно, что та начала ёрзать.  
      — Скажи, — тихо произнёс он, — я плохой начальник?  
      Она дёрнулась, несколько раз моргнула и, наконец, изумлённо ахнула.  
      — Нет! — горячо возразила она, хлопнув ладонями по столешнице. — Вы замечательный начальник! В вас столько качеств! Я временами завидую, поэтому стараюсь научиться всему, что умеете вы. Ваш пример вдохновляет подчинённых — это ли не признак отличных руководительских качеств! Вы нравитесь мне!.. В смысле, как человек… В смысле, как начальник!..  
      Окончательно стушевавшись, Чиэра резко замолчала и уткнулась в меню, а Гокудера так и замер с открытым ртом. Он ни в коем разе не считал себя ни хорошим руководителем, ни тем более хорошим человеком, а эта несуразная женщина взяла и растоптала его уверенность в собственной социальной несостоятельности.  
      Так и не сумев выдавить ни звука, Гокудера тоже перевёл взгляд на меню. Такие вещи ему говорили очень нечасто. Даже, наверное, никогда. Поэтому каждое произнесённое слово растеклось тёплым светом по сердцу. Гокудера передёрнул плечами от непривычно приятных ощущений.  
      Вечер прошёл на удивление спокойно и, можно сказать, весело. Повар в ресторане оказался хорошим, поэтому еда получилась вкусной, а выпивка хоть и не радовала глаз дорогими названиями, тоже пришлась к месту и по душе. Случившаяся между Чиэрой и Гокудерой неловкость постепенно растаяла, а когда из-за шторки раздалась приятная музыка, разговоры стали завязываться сами собой, перетекая с деловых вопросов на планирование новых бизнес-встреч, а затем — мимолётно соскальзывая к весьма фривольным шуткам, от которых действительно хотелось улыбаться.  
      Гокудера слушал забавные замечания подвыпившей Чиэры по поводу последнего контакта с деловыми партнёрами и почти веселился, понимая, что ей, оказывается, требовалось совсем немного, чтобы почувствовать себя спокойно и раскованно. Тогда, в Отеле любви, он был на грани буйного помешательства, переваривая свежие воспоминания о поцелуе. Он хотел наброситься на неё, наплевав на приличия, ведь она была совершенно не против — это чувствовалось и по поведению, и по томным взглядам, которые она то и дело бросала в его сторону. И сейчас Гокудера вдруг почувствовал себя почти так же. То есть он не отказался бы отбросить мешающий стол и вернуться к тому, на чём они остановились в его машине.  
      Поняв, что так не годится, Гокудера жестом подозвал официанта, потребовал счёт и утащил вяло сопротивляющуюся Чиэру, потому что вязкая медленная музыка, приятная атмосфера и алкоголь очень способствовали помутнению рассудка, а Гокудера страшно не любил расставаться с мозгами.  
      Момент, когда перед глазами застыла дверь с номером его комнаты, Гокудера благополучно пропустил. Ему пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем мысли рассеялись, оставив на поверхности осознание, что он за несчастные пять-десять минут умудрился покрыть расстояние, на преодоление которого ушло бы около получаса.  
      — Ну, — нарочито бодро отозвалась Чиэра, поняв, что спринт наконец-то подошёл к концу, — спать я теперь буду как убитая. — Она засмеялась, и Гокудера в очередной раз почувствовал себя свиньёй.  
      — Я задумался, — сердито буркнул он. — Это получилось само собой.  
      — А-ага… — Чиэра вдруг запнулась и смущённо кашлянула. — Тогда я, наверное, пойду в свой номер. Только вы это… отпустите меня, пожалуйста.  
      Гокудера медленно, почти со скрипом, повернул голову и едва не выматерился, поняв, что стиснул мягкую ладонь Чиэры так, будто вознамерился оторвать её совсем.  
      С трудом разжав пальцы, он хотел уже попросить Чиэру заглянуть к нему на пару минут, но она внезапно заговорила первой:  
      — Спасибо за чудесный вечер. Ваше приглашение стало полной неожиданностью, поэтому я хотела бы как-нибудь ответить вам тем же…  
      Гокудера в изумлении заморгал. В голове вертелось слишком много мыслей, но выразить их словами не представлялось возможным. Он хотел вручить Чиэре подарок и отделаться от неприятного волнительного чувства внутри, иначе это могло привести к непредсказуемым результатам.  
      Спешно сформулировав нужную фразу, Гокудера снова открыл рот, однако брякнул он совсем не то, что хотел:  
      — С днём рождения.  
      Чиэра застыла. Несколько секунд она просто смотрела на напряжённо молчащего Гокудеру, а затем в её глаза сверкнули так, что его едва не ослепило. Подняв руки, она прикрыла рот ладонями и издала странный звук, похожий одновременно и на всхлип, и на ошеломлённый рёв.  
      — Синьор Гокудера… — прошептала она. — Вы помните…  
      Встрепенувшись, Гокудера отмер и, бросив «Подожди!», опрометью кинулся в номер. Момента лучше было просто не подобрать, поэтому следовало вручить презент именно сейчас. Ни минутой позже.  
      Сунув Чиэре в руку объёмную коробку, украшенную сверху аляповатым бантом, Гокудера отвёл глаза и поджал губы, понимая, что выдавить подобающие случаю слова он теперь точно не сможет. Его лексикон в подобные моменты превращался в цидульку с единственным мрачным «поздравляю» в качестве заменителя всех пожеланий. Он не любил ни дарить, ни получать подарки, но вид Чиэры, её дрожащие губы, алые щёки и блестящие от подступающих слёз глаза стоили того, чтобы пренебречь некоторыми принципами.  
      Гокудера ощутил, как ему второй раз за этот вечер стало непередаваемо хорошо.  
      — Спасибо, — срывающимся от волнения голосом произнесла Чиэра.  
      — Там ничего особенного! — поспешил отмахнуться он, почувствовав, как по шее к щекам поползла краснота. — Так, ерунда…  
      Договорить он не успел, потому что подчинённая неожиданно шагнула вперёд и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, мягко коснулась губами его щеки. Сердце Гокудеры захолонуло. На мгновение он забыл, как дышать, превратившись в один сплошной нерв. Это было почти больно, но в то же время так приятно, что ноги едва не подогнулись.  
      Чиэра отстранилась спустя несколько мучительно долгих мгновений. Гокудера повернул голову как раз в тот момент, когда она перекатывалась с носка на пятку, поэтому сумел уловить скользнувшее по губам горячее, наполненное душными запахами алкоголя и туалетной воды дыхание. Где-то на периферии сознания мелькнула мысль, что повернись он хотя бы на пару секунд раньше — поцелуя было бы не избежать.  
      — Вылет, — тщетно пытаясь сглотнуть пересохшим горлом, прохрипел Гокудера, — во сколько у нас завтра вылет?  
      — В десять, — бормотнула Чиэра, старательно глядя в сторону.  
      — В восемь — подъём. В девять — такси.  
      — Будет сделано.  
      — Отлично.  
      Как по команде, они оба повернулись друг к другу спинами и расползлись по номерам с торопливостью застигнутых на горячем подростков.  
      Гокудера аккуратно прикрыл дверь и прижался к ней горячим, покрытым липкой испариной лбом. В груди часто, почти надрывно стучало сердце, а за шиворот по шее стекал пот, расползаясь противными влажными пятнами на рубашке.  
      Гокудера содрогнулся от отвращения и скинул с себя пиджак, решив, что с него хватит. В следующий раз он обязательно подготовится к дню рождения Чиэры заранее, иначе его точно удар хватит.


	15. Превратность одиннадцатая

## Превратность одиннадцатая

 

      Если на вас нежданно-негаданно сваливается халява, лучше десять раз подумайте, прежде чем бросаться на неё оголодавшим тюленем, потому что за простым бесхитростным предложением может скрываться самая настоящая подстава.  
      Если верный друг и товарищ, вместе с которым вы съели не один пуд соли, внезапно предлагает пойти куда-нибудь вместо него, подумайте не десять, а желательно раз сто, прежде чем соглашаться. Друг другом, но ведь он может и не знать, в какую жопу толкает вас самым ненавязчивым образом.  
      Если же вы всё тщательно взвесили, продумали и всё-таки решились на ответственный — или безответственный? — шаг, пеняйте только на себя.  
      — Кино? — Чиэра задумчиво посмотрела в окно приёмной, за которым обманчиво приветливо светило яркое солнышко, и поёжилась.  
      Морозы в Италии, конечно, были не такими жестокими, как в других странах, но даже при благоприятном климате малейшее понижение температуры мгновенно сказывалось на всех обитателях особняка Вонголы. Особенно на Луки, которая болела чуть чаще, чем постоянно, и в данный момент как раз валялась в кровати с простудой.  
      — Ага, — хрипло раздалось с того конца провода. — Я сейчас больше труп ходячий напоминаю, а билеты жалко. Сходите с Михо, повеселитесь за меня.  
      — Что хоть за фильм-то? — хохотнула Чиэра, усевшись обратно в офисное кресло. Ходить в кино она очень даже любила, особенно в последнее время, когда на это элементарно не оставалось ни единой свободной минуты.  
      — Да хер его разберёт, — проворчала Луки. Зашуршав чем-то, она трагически вздохнула и, запинаясь, прочитала: — «Букет незабудок». Чёт… чёт я понятия не имею, про что он.  
      — Ладно, забей, я потом в интернете посмотрю, — хмыкнула Чиэра. — Как ты вообще умудрилась купить билеты на фильм, о котором нифигашеньки не знаешь?  
      — Да это не я же покупала. Ямамото-сан, видимо, стал жертвой укуса креативности, поэтому решил, что нам позарез надо в предновогодний вечер посетить кинотеатр.  
      — И ты согласилась? — ошеломлённо уточнила Чиэра. Луки всё время руками и ногами отпиралась от любого, даже самого прозрачного намёка на свидание с начальником, а тут внезапно сдалась — уму непостижимо. Или не одного Ямамото креативность изволила покусать?  
      — Он застал меня врасплох, — сокрушённо призналась Луки.  
      — Сунул кляп в рот, связал и принудил к насильственному подписанию контракта? — издевательски поинтересовалась Чиэра.  
      — Ты… — Луки закашлялась, давясь возмущением. — Ты самая настоящая задница, ты в курсе?  
      Чиэра пожала плечами.  
      — Ну само собой. Поэтому-то мы с тобой и вместе.  
      — Я требую развод и делёж домашних тапочек. — Луки трагически вздохнула и мрачно спросила: — Так ты будешь брать билеты или мне их выкидывать?  
      — Ты что, не вздумай! — запротестовала Чиэра, подскочив на месте. — Сегодня вечером заеду и заберу их.  
      — Договорились. Только позвони заранее, а то от этих лекарств я только и делаю, что сплю — могу не услышать стука в дверь. — Луки звучно чихнула и заныла: — Ну почему я такой неудачник? Заболеть в сочельник. Пиздец!  
      — Отнесись к этому с юмором, — фыркнула Чиэра, наматывая локон волос на палец. Тоскливо оглядев офис, где, по счастью, пока что отсутствовал начальник, она вздохнула: — Ты, можно сказать, отдыхаешь. А я буду впахивать до самого Нового года, а то и дольше.  
      — Приезжай в гости, я буду целовать тебя, пока не заражу, — сипло захихикала Луки.  
      — Боюсь, тогда синьор Гокудера лично сделает мне вотакенную клизму с убийственной дозой противогриппозных препаратов и всё равно заставит работать. — Чиэра закатила глаза, прикинув грядущее поле деятельности. Картинка выходила настолько непозитивная, что она предпочла отмахнуться от неё. — И вообще, лучше пусть синьор Ямамото займёт моё место. Будете лежать все праздники в одной кровати и дружно громыхать соплями. Сказка же!  
      — Иди в пень! — хмуро буркнула Луки.  
      Чиэра засмеялась, но в следующую секунду осеклась, потому что дверь кабинета с треском распахнулась, явив взгляду яростно матерящегося Гокудеру. Округлив глаза, она быстро попрощалась и аккуратно положила трубку на стол, надеясь, что гнев начальства минует её голову и ударится в кого-нибудь другого.  
      — Сегодня! — рявкнул Гокудера в динамик мобильного телефона так, что тот по всем канонам просто обязан был треснуть. — И если твоя жопа через час не материализуется в поле моего зрения, следующий год ты проведёшь на больничном, сшивая её обратно!  
      Свирепо зарычав, он швырнул телефон в кресло и повернулся к притихшей Чиэре.  
      — Ненавижу долбоёбов! — изрёк он.  
      Чиэра хотела уже кивнуть, но не решилась. Моргнув, она сглотнула и постаралась улыбнуться.  
      — Желаете кофе?  
      — Желаю убить всё живое в радиусе двадцати миль. — Гокудера усмехнулся, взъерошив волосы. — Так что принеси мне виски и таблетку аспирина, пока я не начал претворять свой план в жизнь.  
      Чиэра мельком глянула на часы, но перечить возжелавшему выпить посреди дня начальнику не стала. Душевное равновесие ей было весьма дорого, чтобы так сильно рисковать им в угоду всяким там моральным принципам, поэтому она споро метнулась к находящемуся неподалёку бару, а затем достала аптечку, молясь всем святым, чтобы это помогло Гокудере собрать самообладание в кулак и дожить до вечера без жертв и лишних треволнений.  
      Когда электронные часы бодро отрапортовали, что время перевалило за десять вечера, Чиэра отлипла, наконец, от монитора и воспалёнными от усталости глазами посмотрела на сумрачно жующего фильтр сигареты Гокудеру. Виски, который она принесла ему, так и остался нетронутым, так что можно было рассчитывать на более-менее адекватную реакцию в ответ на просьбу отправиться домой.  
      — Синьор Гокудера, — позвала Чиэра. Тот оторвал мутный взгляд от бумаг. — Можно мне идти домой?  
      Гокудера поджал губы.  
      — Отчёты? — хмуро спросил он.  
      — Готовы.  
      — Три контракта.  
      — Завтра только подписать.  
      — Документация к проведению тендера?  
      — Вывешена на сайте, уже собирает заявки.  
      Вздохнув, Гокудера откинулся на спинку кресла, из-за чего то протяжно скрипнуло, и нехотя буркнул:  
      — Тогда свободна.  
      Торопливо закивав, Чиэра подхватила вещи, закуталась в шарф и неожиданно остановилась, уловив в воздухе то, на что ранее не обратила внимания: Гокудера не курил, не разговаривал по телефону и не ругался вполголоса, как он делал всегда, когда выдавалась свободная минутка. В данный момент он просто сидел, глядя в потолок, и молчал, пребывая, видимо, в глубокой задумчивости. Таким Чиэра его видела всего два раза за всё время их знакомства: когда они возвращались из командировки с жутчайшим похмельем и когда Бьянки попала в весьма неприятную аварию. Причём последнее произошло около полугода назад, в момент, когда работой были завалены все, включая даже не самый занятой транспортный отдел. Несмотря на целую прорву контрактов, подрядчиков и недобросовестных клиентов, Гокудера бросил всё и несколько дней торчал в больнице, после чего ещё около суток не отлипал от унитаза, переобщавшись с сестрой.  
      Но что произошло в этот раз, Чиэра совсем не представляла.  
      — Синьор Гокудера, — почти шёпотом произнесла она, — с вами всё в порядке?  
      Тот дёрнулся, словно она ударила его по голове своим голосом. Заморгав, он повернул голову и поджал губы, готовясь, видимо, рявкнуть как следует и этим обрубить неуместное беспокойство, но что-то его удержало. Вместо этого он пожал плечами и махнул рукой.  
      — Завтра не опаздывай. У нас три подрядчика должны получить контракты. Затянем хотя бы на день — не расхлебаем.  
      Чиэра кивнула, помялась ещё немного, но потом всё-таки покинула кабинет. Гокудера ни с кем никогда не откровенничал, и его личная помощница исключением, увы, не была, так что оставалось в очередной раз принять это и смириться, тем более что её уже давно ждала Луки с двумя билетами на фильм, о котором ни она сама, ни Чиэра не имели ни малейшего представления.  
  


***

  
      — Кино? — Брови Михо поползли вверх, когда Чиэра помахала у неё перед носом билетами.  
      — Халява, чувак, — самодовольно хмыкнула та. — Наша бессмертная Луки слегла с вульгарной простудой, так что я намереваюсь сделать дубликат ключей от её квартиры и вручить его синьору Ямамото, чтобы тот не сильно обламывался из-за невозможности посидеть на местах для поцелуев.  
      Михо расхохоталась.  
      — Коварный манипулятор.  
      — Ну так что? Пойдёшь со мной? — снова спросила Чиэра, собрав брови домиком.  
      На лицо Михо набежала тень.  
      — Я бы рада, пончик, но у меня намечается пиздецовая поездочка на север Италии в гости к будущему мужу. — Закатив глаза, она измученно застонала. — Кто бы знал, как сильно мне не хочется пилить в стужу, чтобы неделю изображать радость, а потом столько же пилить обратно. Вот ударилось же папочке по башке выдать меня замуж за этого Каваллоне-сан.  
      — Ну вот. — Чиэра вздохнула.  
      Отказ Михо составить ей компании неожиданно расстроил сильнее, чем она предполагала. Выходило, что она на Новый год вообще должна была остаться в одиночестве, а от идеи потащить дочку на ночной сеанс она отказалась на моменте её зарождения. Дочка железно должна была остаться у одной знакомой, которая собирала целую кучу детей для проведения домашнего мини-праздника с Сантой и подарками. И кто бы знал, как Чиэра была ей благодарна за возможность прийти домой после рабочего дня, упасть лицом в подушку и проспать всё на свете. На организацию мало-мальски сносного Нового года у неё не оставалось ни сил, ни ресурсов, а лишать ребёнка нужного количества положительных впечатлений было просто кощунственно.  
      — Пригласи Гокудеру, — внезапно предложила Михо.  
      — С ума сошла? — опешила Чиэра, мгновенно отвлекшись от не самых весёлых мыслей. — Он сперва рассмеётся, потом обматерит меня, а потом снова рассмеётся. Я пока себя слишком люблю, чтобы добровольно приколачиваться к столбу позора.  
      Михо недоверчиво фыркнула, закинув ногу на ногу, и покачала головой.  
      По счастью, утро выдалось довольно безлюдным: Гокудера носился где-то за пределами особняка, песоча очередных недобросовестных подрядчиков, поэтому подруги без особого напряга умудрились и кофе выпить в тишине и спокойствии, и поболтать на самые разные темы.  
      — Да брось ты, не Цербер же он, в самом деле, не покусает. Ну откажет тебе вежливым матом, подумаешь. Как будто ты за это время не привыкла к его нецензурному способу вести беседы.  
      Чиэра вздохнула. В словах Михо, конечно, был резон… но идти к начальнику и приглашать его — святые обогреватели! — в кино? До такого Чиэра вряд ли доросла. Ноги подкашивались даже в мыслях, так что в режиме реального времени велик был шанс нахрен свалиться в обморок где-то на полпути к его столу.  
      — Я лучше схожу одна, — бледно улыбнулась Чиэра, пожав плечами. — Не сильно-то много потеряю. Тем более билеты дают пропуск в vip-зону, так что если фильм не понравится — хоть высплюсь на удобном диване, а синьор Гокудера не оценит, если я упаду мордой ему на плечо и напускаю слюней на дорогущий пиджак.  
      — Падай на колени — в чём проблема, — пожала плечами Михо, отправив в рот дольку мандарина. — Это он ну по-любому оценит по достоинству… Да шучу я, шучу, выключи огнетушитель!  
      — Чтоб тебе свитер с портретом будущего мужа подарили! — в сердцах пожелала Чиэра и, вздохнув, включила монитор. Список поручений от Гокудеры всё ещё находился в стадии начала, так что к его возвращению нужно было сделать хотя бы треть, а лучше — половину, поэтому терять время на всякие посторонние мысли не следовало.  
      Михо, бестолково пошатавшись по приёмной ещё с полчаса, узрела, наконец, в окне Ямамото и счастливо унеслась, заявив, что пойдёт тренироваться, пока есть свободный час. Проводив её спину взглядом, Чиэра подпёрла рукой подбородок и тоскливо уставилась в потолок.  
      А может, всё-таки стоило рискнуть?..  
  


***

  
      Предновогодний день выдался таким ураганным, что к вечеру Чиэра чувствовала себя развалившимся на кирпичики набором «Лего». Уставившись на электронные часы, которые показывали половину одиннадцатого, она практически улеглась на стол.  
      — Заебали-и-и! — носясь по кабинету и периодически набирая то один, то другой номер, выл Гокудера. — Ну до чего же твари, блядь! Предновогодний вечер, а они решил, что у них уже каникулы! Никто трубки не берёт! Суки-и-и-и!  
      Чиэра не знала, кто там так сильно оплошал, разозлив начальника до состояния белого каления, но всё равно мысленно сочувствовала им, потому что с него сталось бы заявиться среди ночи прямо к ним домой и устроить Холокост, не отходя от кассы. Ей же оставалось только дожить до одиннадцати, а там можно было вызывать такси и ехать в центр, чтобы посетить, наконец, злополучное кино, на которое она всё-таки решила идти одна.  
      Снова посмотрев на часы, Чиэра медленно моргнула. Этот день высосал из неё последние силы, но сдаваться усталости она так просто не собиралась. Дело ли — подводить Луки, которая потребовала подробнейшего отчёта о сеансе.  
      — Всё! — обречённо прорычал Гокудера, вновь привлекая к себе внимание. Он упёрся руками в столешницу и, опустив голову, напряжённо выдохнул. — Завтра я их всех урою, так что будет не лишним с утра позвонить в ритуальную службу и заказать три… нет, пять гробов. Пусть в новогоднюю ночь крышками перестукиваются и зубами, уёбки.  
      — Будет сделано, — на автомате отозвалась Чиэра.  
      — Знаешь, — снова подал голос Гокудера, — ты пока единственный человек, которого я уже целых восемь часов не хочу убить с особой жестокостью. Надо, наверное, выписать тебе премию.  
      «Достижение!» — насмешливо хихикнул внутренний голос. Чиэра смущённо улыбнулась. Комплимент был, конечно, весьма сомнительным, но из уст Гокудеры даже «пошлавжопу», сказанное на полтона ниже, считалось величайшим снисхождением.  
      — Синьор Гокудера, — едва шевеля языком, пробормотала Чиэра, намереваясь поблагодарить начальника за похвалу, — а не хотите сходить в кино сегодня? У меня как раз есть лишний билет.  
      На несколько секунд в кабинете стало непроницаемо тихо. Чиэра моргнула раз, второй и лишь затем осознала, что именно произнесла. Где-то под желудком взорвалась ядерная бомба, надавив сразу на все внутренние органы, из-за чего почти безудержно потянуло в туалет. Впившись неверящим взглядом в изумлённо молчащего Гокудеру, Чиэра открыла уже рот, чтобы выпалить «извинитеящасописаюсьпроститенебейтенеругайте!», но он внезапно громко фыркнул и выпрямился. Схватив валяющуюся под рукой на столешнице пачку сигарет, он провёл ладонью по голове и с лёгким оттенком нервозности произнёс:  
      — А хули б нет! Во сколько сеанс?  
      Челюсть Чиэры гулко стукнулась об пол. Потратив несколько секунд на то, чтобы прийти в себя, она дрожащими руками нащупала в сумке билеты и, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, проблеяла:  
      — В полночь.  
      Кивнув, Гокудера прикурил сигарету, выпустил в потолок густую струю дыма и командным голосом распорядился:  
      — Я пойду в гараж за машиной, через десять минут выходи. — Бодро зашагав к двери, он на самом пороге остановился и с тяжёлым вздохом процедил: — Только не копайся, а то вместо премии я выпишу тебе пиздюлей.  
      Лязгнув зубами в унисон с хлопком двери, Чиэра с минуту просидела в глубокой прострации, затем вскочила и ураганом пронеслась по кабинету, собираясь и попутно пытаясь привести волосы и макияж в надлежащий вид. После рабочего дня она всё равно выглядела пережёванной подошвой, но самовнушение всегда было весьма полезной штукой, поэтому под мантру «япиздецкрасивая!» удалось выскочить почти вовремя — автомобиль Гокудеры как раз остановился на подъездной дороге.  
      Не сильно грациозно забравшись в салон, Чиэра полной грудью вдохнула запах дорогой кожи, лавандового освежителя и весьма концентрированного одеколона Гокудеры и осознала, что попала как индюшка в бульон. Ловушка из окруживших её ароматов захлопнулась, и теперь ближайшие полчаса ей предстояло провести рядом с мужчиной мечты, плавая где-то между реальностью и вымыслом.  
      — Говори, куда ехать, — приказал Гокудера и с непередаваемой бережливостью огладил рукой рычаг переключения скоростей.  
      У Чиэры пересохло во рту.  
      — Центр… центральный развлекательный комплекс, — пискнула она и торопливо отвернулась, решив, что пейзаж за окном должен помочь ей расслабиться.  
      Но не тут-то было.  
      — Ёбтвою! — ругнулся Гокудера и, перегнувшись через пассажирское кресло, протянул руку так, что манжета его пиджака почти вытерла нос затаившей дыхание Чиэры. — Ты никогда в машинах не ездила, что ли? Пристегнись, дурища!  
      Завороженно глядя на его руку, Чиэра несколько раз ущипнула себя за бедро, но осознать весь смысл произнесённой фразы так и не смогла. Лишь когда перед лицом шурша натянулся гладкий ремень безопасности, она с трудом сглотнула и бледно улыбнулась.  
      — Спасибо.  
      Гокудера недовольно цыкнул, закатив глаза. Пробормотав что-то про глупых женщин, он снова обхватил пальцами рычаг переключения скоростей, сотворив Чиэре очередной микроинфаркт, и плавно вдавил педаль газа в пол. Автомобиль, сыто заурчав, послушно двинулся вперёд, а Чиэра мысленно простилась с рассудком, круглыми глазами глядя в простирающуюся за лобовым стеклом темноту. Близость Гокудеры, его запах и эмоции, которые спешно хлынули за треснувший барьер эмпатии, надолго выбили её из колеи, так что оставалась одна надежда — что удастся собраться до приезда в кинотеатр, иначе она просто не сможет предоставить Луки затребованный отчёт о фильме.  
  


***

  
      Иногда Гокудера думает, что лучшее успокоительное для него — бутылка виски, уединение и блок сигарет. Его квартира, конечно, вряд ли может похвастаться уютом, потому что холостяцкая жизнь и вечная занятость не позволяют вплотную заняться созданием нужной атмосферы. Однако есть одна комната, которую Гокудера никогда не станет менять, даже если женится и захочет привести жилище в более-менее домашний вид. Это лоджия с огромными — от пола до потолка — окнами, открывающая такой невероятный панорамный вид, что любой, даже самый пасмурный день кажется живописнейшим полотном. Гокудера обожает запираться там и сидеть часами, наблюдая за происходящим снаружи и приводя в порядок расшатанные нервы, когда, разумеется, выпадает такая возможность…  
      Но сейчас Гокудера готов продать душу самому Сатане за возможность отделиться от собственного одиночества хотя бы на один вечер. И Чиэра с её своевременным предложением попадается как раз кстати.  
      Гокудера сжимает зубами фильтр сигареты и скашивает глаза, наблюдая за напряжённо молчащей помощницей. У неё утомлённый взбудораженный вид, придающий ей сходство с воробьём, но, как ни странно, благодаря этому она выглядит чрезвычайно мило, особенно когда пытается моргать в такт с играющей музыкой, чтобы не уснуть.  
      Гокудера не спрашивает, откуда у неё билеты на ночной сеанс, и ему это, признаться, глубоко до одного места, но мысль, что у неё должно было состояться свидание с кем-то другим, всё равно неприятно царапает горло. Есть, конечно, шанс, что она хотела пойти в кино со своими закадычными придурочными подругами, но их-то трое в общей сумме, а билета всего два. Нестыковочка.  
      — Что за фильм-то? — устав слушать радио, спрашивает Гокудера.  
      Чиэра изумлённо моргает, пытаясь, видимо, осознать, что к ней обращаются, а потом неуверенно улыбается, пожимая плечами.  
      — Кажется, называется «Букет незабудок». Больше ничего не могу сказать — совсем не было времени посмотреть, о чём он.  
      Гокудера кривит губы, думая, что в девяти случаях из десяти женская логика ему всё же недоступна. И его помощница — первое тому доказательство. Ну как можно было взять билеты на фильм, о котором не имеешь ни малейшего представления?  
      — Это не я! — торопливо оправдывается Чиэра, поняв, видимо, ход его мыслей. — В смысле, билеты вообще не мне предназначались. Мне они достались случайно.  
      — Везение? — хмыкает Гокудера, туша окурок в пепельнице.  
      Чиэра снова пожимает плечами. Она настолько очевидно обескуражена, что становится немного смешно. Но это ерунда по сравнению с мыслью, что им предстоит провести порядка двух часов в тёмном зале, находясь в считанных сантиметрах друг от друга.  
      Поморщившись, Гокудера аккуратно выводит автомобиль на поворот и с нарастающим волнением замечает огни развлекательного комплекса, где им предстоит провести вечер вдвоём.  
      «Почти свидание», — ехидно думает он, паркуясь на свободном месте.  
      Чиэра молчит как рыба об лёд. Её бледное лицо остаётся практически непроницаемым. Складывается впечатление, будто её совершенно не волнует предстоящее приключение.  
      Гокудера некстати вспоминает Японию и Отель любви и мрачнеет. Та встряска выдавила из него все возможные соки, больше он подобного не перенесёт: либо сорвётся и изнасилует кого-нибудь, либо возьмёт отпуск и проведёт его от первого до последнего дня в борделе, забив на дела и прочий геморрой. Последнее, кстати, кажется не таким уж плохим решением, особенно учитывая общее состояние усталости.  
      — Успеваем? — бросает Гокудера, глянув на переливающееся всеми цветами радуги здание комплекса. Кинотеатр ожидаемо находится на последнем этаже, о чём свидетельствует яркая вывеска с названием «Синема Люмьер».  
      — У нас десять минут, — без запинки рапортует Чиэра, и губы Гокудеры невольно расползаются в усмешке. Временами она поражает его так, как не может никто. И это, наверное, является плюсом, хотя, учитывая полное нежелание Гокудеры обрастать привязанностями и остепеняться, некоторые негативные моменты тут тоже присутствуют. Но плюсов всё же больше. Это приятно.  
      Кинотеатр оказывается весьма неплохим: просторное фойе пропитано запахами попкорна и газировки; услужливый персонал вежливо направляет людей, споро расталкивая их по залам или провожая в кафе; обстановка радует глаз и слух ненавязчивыми сочетаниями цветов и музыки.  
      Гокудера расслабленно ведёт плечами, стараясь влиться в здешнюю атмосферу, и быстрым взглядом окидывает стены, ища плакат с названием нужного фильма. Однако тут и там висят афиши со всякими блокбастерами, смешными мультиками и зрелищными драмами, от которых, как гласит реклама, дух должно захватывать, но ни на одном, как ни странно, не значится названия «Букет незабудок».  
      Приподняв бровь, Гокудера оглядывается на судорожно копающуюся в сумочке Чиэру и останавливается.  
      — Не забыла билеты?  
      — Н-нет, — бормочет та и расслабленно выдыхает, обнаружив пропажу. — Идёмте, у нас третий зал.  
      Шагнув в тёмное помещение, Гокудера едва не спотыкается о первую ступеньку. Успев вовремя остановиться, он переводит дух и тут же скрипит зубами, когда в его спину с размаху врезается полуслепая от резкой смены освещения Чиэра.  
      — Ой!  
      Глаза Гокудеры более-менее привыкают к мраку, поэтому он в один присест находит взглядом нужный ряд, затем протягивает руку назад и шипит, не разжимая зубов:  
      — Держись!  
      Чиэра сомневается несколько секунд, а потом всё-таки нерешительно обхватывает его ладонь ледяными пальцами. У него мороз идёт по коже, но отдёргивать руку — не самый вежливый поступок, поэтому приходится крепче стиснуть её ладонь и двинуться вперёд. Чиэра, спотыкаясь, неуверенно плетётся следом.  
      — Vip-зона, — нервно говорит Гокудера, оглядывая заставленный удобными диванами зал. Здесь можно без особого стеснения вытянуть ноги, развалиться и вообразить, что находишься в дома, потому что подушки под спиной и прорва свободного места позволяют хоть джигу танцевать — никому это не причинит ни малейшего неудобства.  
      — Ага, — отзывается Чиэра, ёрзая рядом. Она прижимает к груди сумку и старается смотреть в сторону большого экрана, хотя там пока показывают только рекламу и трейлеры других фильмов.  
      — Так откуда, говоришь, тебе перепали билеты? — Гокудера почти со стоном откидывается на большую мягкую подушку, думая, что теперь главное — не уснуть посреди фильма. Он, конечно, не такой уж киноман, поэтому не испытывает фанатичного восторга от просмотра очередной ленты, но храпеть и пускать слюни ему как-то не сильно хочется.  
      — Луки отдала, — говорит Чиэра, тоже более-менее расслабленно устроившись рядом.  
      Гокудера хмурится, складывая в уме два и два.  
      — Знаешь, у меня сейчас неприятное ощущение дежа-вю. — Чиэра моргает сломанной куклой, продолжая сверлить глазами экран, и в голову Гокудеры мгновенно закрадываются нехорошие предчувствия. — Надеюсь, в связке «Луки отдала билеты» не присутствует «которые ей купил Ямамото»?  
      Чиэра краснеет так, что это становится заметно даже в темноте. Гокудера чувствует, как у него пересыхает во рту. Тяжело сглотнув, он враз отупевшим взглядом вперивается в экран и уже не сомневается — жопе быть. Однозначно.  
      — Я сейчас охуею от шока, если фильм окажется всего лишь доброй мелодраматичной комедией. — Он снова смотрит на Чиэру. — Какие там жанры нравятся Луки?  
      Та судорожно вздыхает и бледно улыбается. Экран в это же время мигает, сменяясь картинкой с предупреждением, что детям до шестнадцати данную ленту смотреть запрещается. Гокудера давит истеричный смех, медленно осознавая, что ебучая ирония судьбы под названием «Ямамото подосрал от души» снова становится актуальной как никогда. Видимо, полученные после поездки в Японию пиздюли впрок ему не пошли.  
      — Да ладно, — нервно смеётся Чиэра и округляет глаза, когда на экране появляется мрачная заброшенная деревня, а следом за этим раздаётся леденящий душу женский вопль. — Луки сама понятия не имела, что это за фильм. И тем более она не знала, что заболеет так некстати.  
      Гокудера вжимается в спинку дивана, следя взглядом за бегущей по полю девушкой, которая улепётывает от какого-то маньяка. Он ненавидит фильмы ужасов и триллеры, потому что мафиозная жизнь и так пестрит разного рода страшными картинами, поэтому предстоящий двухчасовой запил на нервы действует на него в крайней степени удручающе. Если не сказать крепче.  
      — Напомни мне испытать на бейсбольном придурке все те ужасы, что мы увидим сейчас в кино.  
      Чиэра кивает и взвизгивает, когда девицу на экране перерубают огромной косой. Гокудера краем глаза видит, как она съёживается от страха, и думает, что они раз за разом попадают впросак из-за некоторых долбоёбов. Видимо, следует как-то компенсировать сегодняшнюю растрату нервных клеток. И ответит за это Ямамото Такеши. Ох, как же он ответит за весь тот пиздец, на который обрёк их. Снова.  
      На протяжении всего фильма Гокудера старается не дышать. Он не вздрагивает, не матерится сквозь зубы, когда из-за поворота выпрыгивает очередной маньяк или монстр, но и не дышит, потому что знает — если он втянет носом чуть больше воздуха, выйдет тот потом наружу с таким рёвом, что обоссытся половина зала, который, к слову, почти доверху забит парочками. Видимо, бейсбольный придурок рассчитывал на кое-какие определённые привилегии, но его сопливая проблема заболела и тем порушила все далекоидущие планы. Зато Гокудера огребает сполна и за него, и за себя, и за того парня, который сидит двумя рядами ниже и визжит громче, чем его девушка.  
      Чиэра трясётся как осиновый лист. Она вскрикивает, судорожно сжимает пальцами обивку дивана, но, тем не менее, старается держать себя в руках. Видимо, думает Гокудера, чтобы сохранить репутацию. Иной причины он не видит, ведь, если рассуждать хладнокровно, фильм действительно страшный, несмотря на довольно равнодушное отношение Гокудеры к этому жанру. Ямамото, чёрт бы его подрал, постарался на славу.  
      Когда время показа переваливает за половину, знаменуя близящийся конец постепенно открывающейся личиной главного злодея, Гокудера едва заметно расслабляется. Он мысленно считает минуты, абстрагируясь от толпы, поэтому когда в его руку вцепляются сведённые судорогой пальцы, он почти подскакивает.  
      — Какого хуя?! — возмущённо рыкает он, повернув голову, и всё-таки вздрагивает, натолкнувшись на полный тоски измученный взгляд Чиэры.  
      — Из-звините, — хрипит она, но рук всё равно не разжимает, продолжая вжиматься в его плечо грудью.  
      Гокудера изумлённо вздёргивает брови, мысленно оценив находчивость Ямамото и на целую треть остыв в желании оторвать ему голову. Наверное, парни идут на эту медленную пытку только ради того, чтобы их девушки, ища защиты от пут страха, прыгали к ним в объятия. Иначе за каким хуем идти в кино, чтобы на тебя с экрана рычала и прыгала всякая страшная поебень?! Это же никаких нервов не напасёшься!  
      — Если устала, можем уйти, — говорит Гокудера, стараясь не слишком откровенно наслаждаться сложившейся ситуацией.  
      Чиэра кивает так истово, что его губы невольно растягиваются в усмешке. Он поднимается, шикает на возмущённо затарахтевшего зрителя, которому, видите ли, экран загораживают, и снова крепко обхватывает пальцы Чиэры, чтобы помочь ей спуститься в потёмках. По телу проносится волна мурашек, когда она берётся за его ладонь двумя руками, и Гокудера торопится вниз, чтобы не передумать на полпути и не потащить её обратно.  
      На улице они оказываются спустя пару минут. Свежий воздух приятно щекочет ноздри, а ночная прохлада мгновенно забирается под полы пиджака. Гокудера с наслаждением вдыхает и выдыхает, чувствуя себя заново родившимся, и поворачивается к замершей в неподвижности Чиэре.  
      — Ну как тебе фильм? — ехидно спрашивает он, прекрасно зная ответ.  
      — Ничего так, — неуверенно улыбается та, пытаясь, видимо, хоть как-то ретироваться в его глазах. — Немного страшнее, чем я рассчитывала, но всё равно довольно интересный…  
      Гокудера закатывает глаза. Вот упрямая бестолочь.  
      — Ну да, — недоверчиво хмыкает он. — То-то ты мне всю руку смяла. Кстати, можешь уже отпускать.  
      Чиэра отпрыгивает от Гокудеры так, словно он ошпаривает её кипятком. Смущённо пробормотав извинения, она переплетает пальцы в замок и потерянно опускает взгляд, боясь, видимо, увидеть в его глазах осуждение. Однако Гокудере, на самом деле, смешно. И от её реакции, и от ситуации. Его терзает мутное сомнение, что он просто перетрудился, если не стал орать на неё за такой косяк, но, с другой стороны, она же его силком не тащила. Он сам согласился.  
      — Идём. Пора домой и спать. Завтра такая срака предстоит, что лучше хоть немного выспаться, а то нахуй в кому впадём прямо за рабочими столами. — Гокудера кивает в сторону расположенной неподалёку стоянки и, не дожидаясь ответа, уверенно идёт туда. Судя по раздавшимся в следующую секунду шаркающим шагам, Чиэра не сильно долго сомневается.  
      В принципе, путь до автомобиля не занимает и двух минут, однако когда Гокудера мысленно прощается с надоевшей одеждой и почти ныряет с головой под одеяло, откуда-то сзади слышится заунывный вой, а затем в спину врезается что-то визжащее и крайне истеричное. Гокудера невольно спотыкается, сбиваясь с шага, и почти падает, но каким-то чудом всё же удерживается на ногах. Повернувшись, он раздражённо кривится, чувствуя на языке жгучие ругательства, которые так и просятся наружу, но обидные слова так и не просачиваются сквозь стиснутые зубы, потому что вид Чиэры, её лихорадочно блестящие глаза и чуть приоткрытые в ужасе губы делают из него безвольный кусок инстинктов. Она так доверчиво вжимается в него всем телом, ища поддержки, что мирно дрыхнущий внутри Тарзан просыпается и мгновенно начинает рвать на груди майку, желая оберегать и защищать свою женщину от любых напастей, даже если они мирно копошатся только в её голове.  
      «Свою женщину, пха», — передёрнув плечами, думает Гокудера. Он не питает иллюзий относительно их взаимоотношений, но собачья преданность Чиэры всё равно греет его изнутри, создавая из тривиальных рабочих моментов что-то куда более приятное.  
      — Ёбтвою! — выдыхает Гокудера, проводя свободной рукой по волосам, чтобы скрыть лёгкое смятение. — Тебя за жопу маньяк укусил или что?  
      Чиэра мотает головой, продолжая трястись от испуга, и он мысленно пинает себя под зад, чтобы выключить режим Тарзана и вновь стать собой. Получается довольно условно, но теперь хотя бы не так сильно тянет прижать её к груди и начать успокаивать. Гокудера мельком думает, что всё равно не умеет это делать.  
      — С тобой одни проблемы! — раздражённо выплёвывает он, отвернувшись. — Шевелись уже, а то вдруг сейчас на нас орда зомби нападёт — чем хер не шутит.  
      Чиэра крепче сжимает его руку и делает шаг вперёд, затем ещё и ещё один. Гокудера почти без ехидства мысленно поздравляет её с таким прорывом, а потом щёлкает брелком сигнализации. Мирно стоящий на одном из парковочных мест джип приветливо сверкает фарами.  
      — Извините, — бесцветно говорит Чиэра, когда они останавливаются возле капота. — Там сзади просто… ну… там что-то было.  
      — Всего лишь Франкенштейн и около сотни кровожадных оборотней, — ядовито отвечает Гокудера. — А ты испугалась, будто там просранный кем-то из бухгалтерии годовой отчёт.  
      Чиэра неожиданно хрюкает от смеха, и он чувствует, как в желудке образовывается сосущая пустота. Это дико — испытывать что-то подобное к человеку, которого день за днём шпыняешь так, что синяки с его задницы наверняка не сходят месяцами. Но, вопреки любой логике, Гокудера чувствует, ещё как чувствует. Чёрт подери, да была бы его воля — он повёз бы Чиэру к себе, чтобы всю ночь доказывать, что никаких страшилок не существует!  
      Снова передёрнув плечами, Гокудера кашляет в кулак и без лишних слов садится за руль. Ему срочно нужно в душ.  
  


***

  
      Сказать, что Чиэра проснулась разбитой, — значило не сказать ничего. Ей всю ночь снилась такая жуткая чепуха, что по пробуждению сложилось впечатление, будто она не отдыхала ни единой минуты. А всё из-за того, что она в очередной раз подставилась сама и подставила своего начальника посредством излишней доверчивости.  
      Тяжко вздохнув, Чиэра сползла с кровати и, почёсывая поясницу, уныло поплелась в ванную. Взяв с собой мобильный, она написала Луки смс, что фильм оказался сущим адом, и взялась за зубную щётку, однако приступить к утренним процедурам ей не позволил раздавшийся почти сразу же звонок. Увидев знакомое лицо на дисплее, Чиэра вздёрнула брови и нажала на кнопку принятия вызова.  
      — Ты всю ночь караулила сообщение?  
      Луки хрипло захихикала, заставив её снова покрыться мурашками. Именно так в фильме смеялся один из призраков перед тем, как убивал своих жертв.  
      — Из-за постоянного кашля я практически не сплю, так что твоя смска как раз совпала с очередным приступом. — Луки, словно в подтверждение своих слов, закашлялась, и Чиэра испытала укол совести. — Ну, рассказывай, как сходили.  
      — Ну, — Чиэра посомневалась немного, а затем обречённо выдохнула, — вполне милое название фильма совершенно не совпало с его содержимым.  
      — Неужели триллер? — изумилась Луки.  
      — Или ужасы — я в них всё равно не разбираюсь. Я чуть в штаны не наложила на первых же пяти минутах, а уж когда мы с синьором Гокудерой вышли на улицу, я и вовсе почти…  
      — Что?! — взревела Луки, прервав жалобные излияния. — С каких это пор ты Михо синьором Гокудерой стала звать?!  
      Чиэра возвела глаза к потолку, затем глянула на часы и решила, что для обстоятельного рассказа у неё есть ровно десять минут. Решив не тратить время попусту, она быстро обрисовала ситуацию, не забыв упомянуть свой позорный прыжок на начальника с попыткой вскарабкаться ему на голову из-за подозрительного звука. Луки ахала, давилась смехом и заходилась приступами кашля, но так ни разу и не перебила, дождавшись финального:  
      — Высадив меня у дома, синьор Гокудера строго-настрого запретил верить и тебе, и синьору Ямамото, а то, цитирую, «если белобрысая бестолочь ещё может проканать за паиньку, бейсбольный придурок стопроцентно нарывается на мордобой». Так что если я хочу сохранить худой мир, мне следует крайне осмотрительно относиться к любым вашим предложениям.  
      — С ума сойти, — заключила Луки, продолжая то ли хрипеть, то ли пакостно хихикать. — И как у тебя ощущения после вашего… ну… свидания?  
      Чиэра, выплюнув пену изо рта, недоверчиво покосилась на трубку.  
      — У тебя точно простуда, а не слабоумие? — ехидно уточнила она, расчёсываясь.  
      — Нет, не припомню, чтобы ты меня кусала, — не менее ехидно парировала Луки. — Неужели ты думаешь, будто я поверю, что ты ни разу не подумала о свидании, когда сидела рядом с мужчиной своей мечты плечом к плечу?  
      Чиэра прикусила язык. Ну естественно она о таком думала! Она думала об этом на протяжении всей дороги, а потом начался фильм… и всё, мысли рассосались по углам, придавленные страхом.  
      — Всё-то ты знаешь, — вздохнула она, втискиваясь в юбку. — Не знаю уж, что у нас было вчера, но закончилось оно, как я и сказала, весьма плачевно.  
      — Горе ты луковое, — хмыкнула Луки. — Не переживай, в следующий раз я скажу синьору Ямамото, что обожаю романтические комедии, а сама сбагрю билеты тебе, чтобы комар носа не подточил.  
      — А потом нас дружно прикопает в палисаднике синьор Гокудера, — засмеялась Чиэра. — Надо придумать новый план, гений, иначе быть нам всем персонажами фильма про офисного маньяка, вооружённого степлером и дыроколом.  
      — Знаешь, а ведь получился бы солидный такой триллер, — деловито произнесла Луки.  
      — Ну да. — Чиэра фыркнула и вздрогнула, когда телефон завибрировал, оповещая о втором входящем вызове. — Лулу, повиси немного, мне тут как раз главный персонаж грядущего бытового ужастика звонит. — Щёлкнув нужной клавишей, она глубоко вздохнула и бодро произнесла: — Слушаю!  
      — Ты готова? — вместо приветствия спросил Гокудера.  
      Изумлённо глянув на часы и удостоверившись, что времени ещё предостаточно, Чиэра досадливо скривилась и мысленно распрощалась с ароматной кружкой кофе, потому что начальство звонило ей только в одном случае: когда срочно желало видеть её возле своего стола с пачкой выполненных поручений.  
      — Абсолютно. Через полчаса буду.  
      — Сдурела?! Какие полчаса? Немедленно спускайся! — раздражённо рявкнул Гокудера.  
      Ошарашенно заморгав, Чиэра открыла рот, чтобы удостовериться не покусала ли она вчера вместо Луки Гокудеру, заразив того слабоумием, но здравый смысл сказал ей заткнуться и выглянуть в окно. Увиденное заставило её отпрянуть в ужасе и заметаться по комнате в поисках ключей-кошелька-обуви-блятьдокументов и сумочки.  
      — Ну?! — нетерпеливо рыкнул динамик.  
      — Я уже спускаюсь! — выпалила Чиэра и, совсем позабыв про висящую на том конце провода Луки, отключилась.  
      Быстро мазнув по губам блеском, она посмотрела на своё перекошенное лицо в отражении и сокрушённо покачала головой. Гокудера наверняка офигеет, увидев её такой.  
      Хотя…  
      Плюхнувшись на пассажирское сидение, Чиэра шумно выдохнула и неуверенно посмотрела на мрачно молчащего Гокудеру.  
      — Спасибо, что заехали за мной. Не следовало… наверное…  
      Хмыкнув, тот сжал зубами фильтр сигареты, из-за чего его губы искривились то ли в улыбке, то ли в усмешке.  
      — Это исключительный случай. Я просто проезжал мимо. — Гокудера положил руку на рычаг переключения скоростей, и у Чиэры снова пересохло во рту.  
      — Понятно. — Она отвернулась к окну, давя унылый вздох.  
      Кто бы сомневался.  
      — К тому же, — неожиданно продолжил Гокудера, привлекая её внимание, — вдруг тебя привидения по пути на работу сожрут. Я же сдохну в одиночку заканчивать все висящие дела.  
      Чиэра круглыми от шока глазами уставилась на него, пытаясь понять — издевка это или же нет, однако Гокудера больше не добавил ни слова, оставив её в состоянии, больше похожем на прострацию.  
      Снова уставившись в окно на пролетающие мимо дома, Чиэра сжала губы, давя улыбку. Синьор Гокудера всегда был задницей, сухарём и довольно жутким начальником, однако одного у него было не отнять — он по-прежнему оставался мужчиной её мечты, что бы ни случалось.


	16. Превратность двенадцатая

## Превратность двенадцатая

      Михо всегда любила путешествовать. Ей нравилось посещать новые места, гулять по незнакомым улицам, точно зная, что здесь ей точно не встретится никто из знакомых. Раньше, до приведших её в особняк Вонголы событий, она обожала отправляться куда-нибудь на недельку-другую, чтобы отвлечься от повседневных забот.  
      Однако сейчас, когда жизнь превратилась в хождение по лезвию бритвы, всевозможные зарубежные прогулки сократились до нуля. Вернее, Михо теперь прочно обитала в Италии и только в ней, порой испытывая такую тоску, что хоть волком вой. Спасали только подруги и, как ни странно, Дино — человек, который ворвался в её жизнь подобно лавине, споткнулся о порог и всеми конечностями увяз в душе. А также — разговоры с отцом. Слышать его бодрый, слегка дребезжащий из-за возраста голос, знать, что он в порядке, было наивысшим наслаждением, и каждый день висящая над шеей Михо гильотина дрожала всё сильнее.  
      — Ты сегодня печальна, — заметил отец, когда Михо, не отдавая себе отчёта, снова вздохнула. — Что-то произошло?  
      — А? — встрепенулась та. — Нет, всё в порядке. Просто… — Она закатила глаза и, прикусив щёку с внутренней стороны, сдалась. — Я просто соскучилась. Вся эта волокита с женитьбой слишком долго длится.  
      Отец засмеялся, наполнив Михо блаженной радостью. Его благополучие было её самой большой головной болью, причём он сам не имел об этом ни малейшего представления.  
      — Тогда, может, ускорим этот процесс? — предложил он как бы между прочим.  
      Михо осеклась, мгновенно вернувшись на грешную землю.  
      — В каком смысле?  
      — Визит Каваллоне-сан в Вонголу для официальной помолвки был назначен, насколько я помню, на февраль. Так почему бы знакомству с женихом не состояться, скажем, на Новый год?  
      «Что?!» — взревело подсознание, заставив Михо нервно содрогнуться. Сжав губы в курную попку, она зачем-то прикрыла динамик и, понизив голос, уточнила:  
      — Ты пошутил?  
      — Нет, — уверенно произнёс отец. — Я абсолютно серьёзен. В конце концов, неужели тебе самой не интересно, каков твой жених на самом деле?  
      Михо закатила глаза, мысленно досчитала до пяти и, снова старательно понизив голос, пробормотала:  
      — Честно говоря, последнее, что я хотела бы делать в этот Новый год, — это сидеть за столом в компании итальянских мафиози и давиться их пастой с равиоли или что они там едят в непомерных количествах.  
      — Ми-чан, — Михо прикусила губу, услышав в мягком голосе насмешливую строгость, — ты никогда не злоупотребляла стереотипами, даже в моменты сильной злости. Прошу, не делай так больше.  
      — Извини, — буркнула она, устыдившись своей язвительности. Отец всегда отличался истинно японской сдержанностью, поэтому проявлять задиристый характер при нём она стеснялась, боясь огорчить или, что ещё хуже, разочаровать его.  
      — Возьми саке, что я дал тебе в дорогу, и обязательно съезди в поместье своего будущего мужа, чтобы представиться Каваллоне-сан лично, — настойчиво посоветовал отец.  
      Михо сдалась. Спорить с ним она не любила и не хотела, поэтому предпочла капитулировать.  
      — Хорошо.  
      — Вот и умница. — В голосе отца послышалась улыбка.  
      Отключив телефон, Михо села на пол в своей комнате и зарылась пальцами в волосы, проклиная на чём свет стоит все традиции сразу. Ну кто вообще придумал ерунду с замужеством вслепую?!  
      Протяжно застонав, она легла на спину и пустым взглядом уставилась в потолок. Следовало выехать за сутки до Нового года, чтобы провести день в пути и ближе к ночи приехать в поместье семьи Каваллоне, находящееся на севере Италии. Вспомнив, какое именно сейчас время года, Михо сжала губы. Зимой здорово было находиться в Вонголе, потому что та располагалась южнее тех районов, которые засыпало снегом, но с другой стороны… разве она могла подвести отца?  
      — Грустим? — раздалось сверху.  
      Михо сфокусировала взгляд на склонившемся к ней лице и раздражённо скривилась. Визит в её комнату нанёс Дино собственной персоной.  
      — Я рефлексирую. Это разные вещи, — пробурчала она, приподнявшись на локтях.  
      — Тогда давай я составлю тебе компанию. Даже в рефлексии обязательно нужны товарищи, а то запросто можно скатиться в уныние.  
      Дино плюхнулся в кресло, сопроводив это глухим «ух!», и рассмеялся, и Михо ощутила, как внутри внезапно стало теплее. Этот неуклюжий увалень с внешностью голливудской звезды и характером латентного лоха раньше вызывал в ней только тоскливое разочарование, распространившееся на всех мужиков семьи Каваллоне, но в последнее время он стал чем-то вроде спасительного островка умиротворения. Дино не выставлялся, не позёрствовал и чаще всего не проявлял тех самых дурацких мужских качеств, которые издревле были призваны подавлять женщин и подчинять их своей воле. Лишь единожды за всё время их знакомства он позволил себе что-то настолько брутальное, что сердце до сих пор заходилось взволнованным стуком.  
      Михо скосила взгляд на губы Дино. Случившееся между ними в архиве до сих пор горело клеймом где-то внутри, и она с трудом могла представить, что её так же нежно и страстно сможет целовать кто-то другой. Например, будущий муж…  
      — Так что у тебя случилось-то? — спросил Дино, посмотрев на лежащий рядом телефон. — Неприятные новости?  
      — Ну… — Михо кашлянула, вернувшись мыслями к сложившейся ситуации, — отец предложил съездить к жениху в гости без приглашения и представиться лично. И, судя по тому, что он велел прихватить саке, мне предстоит опоить его и женить на себе ещё до Рождества. — Она невесело хохотнула. — Словом, ничего хорошего не произошло, как, впрочем, и ничего плохого. Всё одинаково поганенько, но отнюдь не смертельно.  
      Дино вздёрнул брови в изумлении.  
      — Решительный у тебя отец — ничего не скажешь. Хотя, насколько я знаю, у семьи Каваллоне нет жёстких правил относительно гостей.  
      Михо закатила глаза. Отец, конечно, наверняка знал Каваллоне-сан лично, но всё-таки ей самой претило приходить туда, где её ну никак не ждали. Это было чем-то вроде внутреннего пунктика.  
      — В любом случае, если хочешь, я позвоню боссу и предупрежу о нашем приезде. — Дино беззаботно улыбнулся. — Говорю тебе, он обрадуется.  
      — Такое ощущение, будто ты не босса, а заурядного человека имеешь в виду, — фыркнула Михо. — Как ты, например. С боссами такое не прокатывает. С ними надо этикет и всё такое соблюдать, и не мне тебе рассказывать, как это муторно и скучно.  
      — Ну, любой, даже самый влиятельный босс в первую очередь всё-таки человек. И, как знать, вдруг синьор Каваллоне ничем от меня не отличается. — Дино пожал плечами и, поднявшись, подал ей руку. — Ты только саке не забудь. Я слышал, оно стоит того, чтобы доставить его к столу.  
      Посомневавшись немного, Михо ухватилась за его ладонь и в который раз поразилась, насколько она у него широкая и тёплая. Её пальцы буквально тонули в ней, несмотря на то, что Михо мало напоминала нимфу с трогательно хрупкими костями. Но даже по сравнению с её достаточно высоким ростом Дино смотрелся медведем рядом с газелью, и это чрезвычайно импонировало.  
      «Пусть Каваллоне-сан не будет тощим убогим карликом, ну пожалуйста!» — в очередной раз взмолилась Михо, встав с пола.  
      — У нас на сборы два дня, — продолжая ненавязчиво удерживать её руку, сказал Дино. — Успеем?  
      — Главное, чтобы мы успели до полуночи, а то получится очень досадно. И саке пропадёт зря. — Михо покосилась на его пальцы, но протестовать не стала. Было приятно ощущать его силу, которая без труда угадывалась даже в обычном рукопожатии.  
      — Саке зря никогда не пропадает, — подмигнул Дино. — В любом случае, мы его выпьем, даже если придётся сидеть в пустой зале под ёлкой и трескать остывшую пасту с сыром.  
  


***

  
      День отъезда выдался до отвращения солнечным. Михо до последнего надеялась на неблагоприятные погодные условия, поэтому совершенно искренне расстроилась, проснувшись утром и не обнаружив на небе ни единой тучки.  
      — Ну как настроение? — жизнерадостно спросил Дино, когда мрачная Михо спустилась на подъездную дорожку к его автомобилю.  
      — Как понос — есть, но чертовски не радует, — проворчала та, без предисловий распахнув дверцу, и забралась в салон.  
      Дино, вздохнув, последовал её примеру. Повернув ключ зажигания, он дождался, пока Михо пристегнётся, и лишь затем тронулся с места. Настроение Михо мгновенно упало ещё на несколько пунктов. Единственным её знакомым в доме Каваллоне по-прежнему оставался Дино, и это чертовски не радовало, потому что все мысли так или иначе соскакивали с предстоящего знакомства на поцелуй в архиве.  
      «Замуж она собралась, ага, — сердито думала Михо, наблюдая за проносящимся за окном пейзажем. — Не ляпнуть бы мужу в первую брачную ночь, что один из членов его мафиозной семьи целуется намного лучше, а то с меня станется, особенно если переборщу с шампанским».  
      Наверняка не имея ни малейшего представления о её тяжёлых мыслях, Дино нажал на одну из многочисленных кнопок на панели, и по салону растеклась приятная музыка. Михо скосила на него глаза, но поблагодарить не решилась, опасаясь начинать разговор, который мог скатиться к неожиданным темам. В конце концов, Дино стопроцентно не парился по поводу их поцелуя, а навязываться ему со своими волнениями она также стопроцентно не собиралась.  
      И почему мужики всегда так легко принимали любые ситуации? Ведь, если подумать, Дино оставался спокойным и рассудительным даже в тот момент, когда прижал её к стене.  
      Михо с трудом сглотнула.  
      — Прекрасный всё-таки сегодня день, — подал вдруг голос Дино. — Как считаешь?  
      — А? — встрепенулась Михо. Заморгав, она посмотрела на него и, вспыхнув, поспешно отвела взгляд. — Ну да, самое то, чтобы умереть от стыда на пороге дома будущего мужа.  
      — Всё ещё переживаешь? — Дино едва заметно нахмурился.  
      — Д-да… не особо, — замявшись на мгновение, бормотнула Михо. — Просто не люблю быть не к месту.  
      Сейчас визит в дом Каваллоне волновал её в самую последнюю очередь, но не признаваться же в этом тому, кто мог неправильно истолковать её эмоции.  
      — Босс счастлив был узнать, что будущая супруга почтит его дом своим визитом, — тепло произнёс Дино, повернувшись к Михо.  
      Его взгляд ласкал лицо так, как никогда не смогли бы руки, и она едва не взвыла, поняв, что это ни в какие ворота не лезет. Если она влюбится в это беззаботное чучело, плакали её планы на спасение отца и благополучное завершение миссии. Следовало крепче натянуть поводья, ведь в случае неудачи она рисковала не только собой.  
      — Какая хорошая новость, — иронично фыркнула Михо, закатив глаза.  
      — Хорошая, — улыбнулся Дино, не обратив на её тон ни малейшего внимания. — Уверен, он станет ещё счастливее, когда ты окажешься непосредственно перед ним.  
      Михо недоверчиво насупилась.  
      — Почему это?  
      — Потому что ты замечательная, — не задумываясь, ответил Дино и вновь вернулся к дороге.  
      Михо подавленно замолчала.  
      — Придумаешь тоже, — выдавила она после продолжительной паузы. Втянув голову в плечи, чтобы скрыть покрасневшие щёки, она хмуро уставилась на убегающую под капот машины дорогу.  
      Дино добродушно хмыкнул. Скосив взгляд, он хитро прищурился и протянул:  
      — А если я скажу, что считаю тебя красивой?  
      — У тебя вырастет нос, как у Пиноккио, — не осталась в долгу Михо.  
      «Или другое место, если ты говоришь правду», — коварно шепнул внутренний голос, и она едва не подавилась воздухом.  
      — В таком случае я уже должен был пробить лобовое стекло, — важно произнёс Дино.  
      Михо сжалась в комок, пытаясь проглотить дикий хохот. Однако вместо успешно подавляемого смеха наружу внезапно полезли слёзы. Заморгав, чтобы и они тоже исчезли, Михо никак не ожидала, что Дино заметит это и внезапно переполошится.  
      — Ты чего? — забормотал он. Он же не знал, что слёзы Михо были вызваны отнюдь не расстройством. — Я оскорбил тебя? Задел? Прости, пожалуйста!  
      — Что? — изумилась жертва несуществующей обиды. — Ты о чём вообще?  
      — Я… это… — Дино стал судорожно хлопать себя по карманам, а затем за каким-то лядом потянулся к бардачку, перегнувшись через Михо и практически вдавив ту в сиденье. — Платок… салфетки… сейчас!  
      Михо, опешив, попыталась спихнуть достаточно тяжёлое тело со своих коленей, но не тут-то было — Дино, начисто позабыв о долге водителя, почти с головой нырнул в бардачок.  
      — Да что ты… Какого хрена?! — зашипела Михо, бестолково дёргаясь, но сразу же осеклась, потому что её внимание привлекла стремительно приближающаяся обочина. — Дорога, блядь! Руль!  
      — Платок! — радостно оповестил Дино.  
      — Пизде-е-е-ец! — взвыла Михо, закрыв лицо руками.  
      А потом всё смешалось: сперва машину ощутимо тряхнуло, из-за чего Дино, по-прежнему наполовину торчащий из бардачка, звучно приложился затылком; затем послышался оглушающий лязг, и капот громогласно впечатался в снежный нанос, заставив пассажиров в очередной раз пожалеть, что они не померли где-то в начале. Михо тряхнуло так, что от удара о панель её спас только ремень безопасности. Дино пришлось намного хуже, потому что он так и остался распластанной лягушкой, голову которой поглотила бездна бардачка. Он пару раз очень громко стукнулся обо что-то внутри, затем истерично выматерился, используя такие забавные итальянские конструкции, что Михо не сразу смогла их расшифровать, и затих, обмякнув, словно тряпочный манекен.  
      На несколько минут в салоне повис глухой вакуум. Автомобиль по понятным причинам заглох, Михо плавала где-то между беспамятством и сознанием, а Дино и вовсе, казалось, скончался. Лишь когда в уши Михо ураганным вихрем ворвались звуки своего же прерывистого дыхания, потрескивания остывающего мотора и приглушенного скулежа из бардачка, мир стал обретать краски. И краски эти оказались сплошь какими-то нерадостными.  
      — Охренеть… — прохрипела Михо, заморгав. Картинка перед глазами прыгала и искажалась, поэтому приходилось периодически крепко зажмуриваться, чтобы более-менее сносно видеть.  
      Попытавшись пошевелиться, Михо с новой силой ощутила тяжесть на коленях и перевела взгляд ниже, с некоторым недоумением разглядывая укрывшую её почти наполовину широкую спину. Несколько раз моргнув, она нахмурилась, припоминая, что именно произошло, а затем грудь прострелило болью от рывка ремня безопасности. Скукожившись, Михо цветисто выругалась и, наконец, решила проверить — жив ли припадочный водитель. Потому что ей захотелось лично довершить то, что не сумели сделать авария и сугроб.  
      Поджав губы, Михо ткнула предполагаемый труп пальцем в лопатку и, не получив ответа, потормошила его за плечо.  
      — Ты жив?  
      — Жив, — глухо донеслось до бардачка. — Прикусил язык, выпил литр своей крови, но пока не умер, кажется. Хотя если рай тесен и пахнет пластмассой, я не могу утверждать это с уверенностью.  
      — Поверь мне, — забормотала Михо, пытаясь пошевелить окостеневшими конечностями, — если бы рай был именно таким, я лично замариновала бы тебя там, жопорукий властелин дорог.  
      — Чего? — чуть громче отозвался бардачок голосом Дино.  
      — Слезь, говорю, не то к запаху пластмассы добавится ещё один! И выдавишь его из меня ты! — прорычала Михо, заёрзав активнее.  
      Дино вяло шевельнулся, проверяя, видимо, руки и ноги на целостность, а затем стал медленно и очень осторожно выползать наружу. Когда ему это, наконец, удалось, Михо закусила губу, не зная — плакать ей или смеяться. У Дино была расквашена губа, из которой по подбородку стекала кровь, а на носу красовался пока ещё маленький синяк, обещающий в скором времени сползти ниже и сделать из симпатичного лица Дино разудалую панду.  
      — Всё так плохо? — спросил он и потянулся к зеркалу заднего вида. — Ох, твою же мать…  
      Михо философски вздохнула. Винить кого-либо, кроме себя, он всё равно не мог, а вот у неё как раз был повод обидеться, врезать ему и гордо потребовать… чего-нибудь. Например, возвращения в Вонголу в немедленном порядке, ведь не могла же она появиться перед будущим мужем растрёпанная как внешне, так и внутренне. Авария же — это в любом случае стресс.  
      Воспрянув духом, Михо посмотрела на трагично вздыхающего Дино, который всё ещё оценивал масштабы трагедии в зеркале заднего вида.  
      — Вези меня обратно, — процедила она безапелляционным тоном.  
      Дино, дёрнувшись, удивлённо воззрился на неё.  
      — Зачем? — глупо спросил он.  
      — За надом! — выплюнула Михо. — Из-за тебя мы съехали с дороги и влипли в сугроб! Ты хоть понимаешь, что мы могли пострадать куда серьёзнее, чем кажется? А вдруг у меня перелом? Или… или ещё что похуже! — Она скрестила руки на груди. — Поэтому немедленно вытаскивай машину из сугроба и поворачивай обратно. К будущему мужу я должна приехать здоровая и красивая, иначе он просто откажется на мне жениться.  
      Дино недоверчиво поджал губы.  
      — Тебе не кажется, что это слишком смешная причина не продолжать путь?  
      Михо послала в его сторону такой испепеляющий взгляд, что ему наверняка захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
      — А тебе не кажется, что надо было всё-таки в первую очередь смотреть на дорогу? Заметь, мы тут оказались отнюдь не по моей вине.  
      Вздрогнув, Дино так виновато понурился, что решимость Михо едва не дала трещину.  
      — Извини, — убитым голосом пробормотал он. — Я просто увидел слёзы и испугался, что это из-за моих слов.  
      — Поэтому ты решил добить жертву, чтобы не осталось свидетелей? — округлив глаза, уточнила Михо. — Ты самый ужасный киллер из всех, что я встречала на своём пути. А я, поверь, общалась со многими, благодаря папиным связям.  
      — Киллер у нас Реборн, — улыбнулся Дино и скривился, когда подсохшая ранка снова треснула.  
      Стерев появившуюся кровь пальцем, он провёл по губе языком. Михо торопливо отвела взгляд.  
      — Да помню я, — буркнула она, старательно глядя на живописный вид сугроба. — Иди уже машину откапывать, а то я потихоньку начинаю замерзать.  
      — Думаю, проще будет её для начала завести, чтобы ты не окоченела, пока я работаю лопатой, — резонно заметил Дино и бодро повернул ключ зажигания.  
      Автомобиль чихнул, поскрежетал немного деталями, натужно засипел и затих. Дино, нахмурившись, снова крутанул ключ, однако реакция оказалась на диво аналогичной, заставив невольных заложников аварии слаженно ругнуться.  
      — Заебись, — хмыкнула Михо, косясь на толстые гольфы, которые мало спасали от накапливающегося в салоне холода. — Мне уже можно начинать паниковать?  
      — Подожди, — не сильно уверенно ответил Дино. — Я выйду на дорогу сперва, потом позвоню эвакуаторам, и если обе попытки пойдут крахом, я первый начну рыдать и биться лицом о капот.  
      — Идёт, — деловито согласилась Михо, натянув пальто на колени.  
      Дино, послав ей бледную улыбку, торопливо вышел и почти мгновенно исчез из поля зрения. Михо оставалось только уповать, что мироздание смилостивится.  
  


***

  
      Дино знает, что жопа — штука вечная и обрушивающаяся, как правило, с внезапностью первых месячных. Он, конечно, имеет весьма приблизительное понятие об этом событии, но ассоциации, возникшие ещё при приснопамятной битве за кольца, с годами становятся только крепче, плавно перетекая из теоремы в аксиому. Иначе как ещё объяснить, что он, сопровождая свою же будущую жену, с которой он наконец-то собрался официально познакомиться, чтобы избавиться от надоевшего глупого прикрытия, умудрился сглупить и влепиться в снежный нанос? Быть может, судьба? Или рок? Или всё-таки та самая жопа, о которой слагают бесчисленные легенды?  
      Дино вздыхает, выбираясь, наконец, из кювета, и замирает, разглядывая подёрнутую снежным туманом даль. Ни единого автомобиля не виднеется на этом участке дороги, поэтому всепоглощающее уныние становится тяжёлым, словно его отлили из чистого свинца. Дино ведёт плечами, сжимает саднящие губы и с вялым оптимизмом думает, что десять минут ожидания — ничто перед перспективой провести в заносе несколько часов. Зимы в Италии, конечно, не то чтобы холодные, но в северной её части без достаточного утепления сложно сохранить присутствие духа, особенно когда ты попадаешь в подобную ситуацию.  
      Потоптавшись несколько минут на дороге, Дино достаёт телефон и набирает номер Ромарио — единственного человека, который действительно может помочь. Однако из динамика вместо его голоса раздаётся механический ответ, что абонент в данный момент недоступен, и Дино, мысленно обругав свою криворукость, оставляет ему голосовое сообщение с просьбой перезвонить при первой же возможности. А потом он набирает найденный в телефонной книге номер эвакуатора.  
      — Где, говорите, вы застряли? — лениво уточняет диспетчер, так громко чавкая жвачкой, что Дино невольно стискивает зубы.  
      — На трассе по пути в Бергамо. Кажется, она идёт параллельно основной, но я не уверен. — Дино честно копается в памяти, но получается выдавить только чуть нервный смех в ответ на откровенно раздражённый вздох.  
      — Один момент, — бросает диспетчер, и целую минуту или даже две Дино слушает переливчатую мелодию из динамика, призванную скрасить время ожидания. Однако она вовсе не отвлекает от настойчивого тиканья будильника в голове. Напротив — Дино только острее ощущает приближающееся отчаяние, потому что он стоит посреди пустынной трассы, которой, как выяснилось, мало кто пользуется в предпраздничный день, и не может понять — то ли ему самому убиться рукой, то ли доверить эту миссию своей пока ещё будущей жене.  
      «Ох, блин», — тоскливо думает он, вспомнив о Михо. Она наверняка вмажет ему с оттягом и вряд ли станет сдерживаться, потому что его вина на сто и даже двести процентов очевидна. Дино — невнимательный дурак и паникёр, и теперь им предстоит замёрзнуть посреди сраного хрен знает где.  
      — К сожалению, ничем не могу вам помочь, — раздаётся, наконец, голос диспетчера. — Все наши машины на вызовах и освободятся, самое раннее, часа через три. Прибавьте к этому время на дорогу и предпраздничные пробки.  
      — М-да… — выдыхает Дино, ёжась от ощущения, что температура вокруг ощутимо снижается.  
      — Мне кажется, быстрее будет вызвать кого-нибудь из знакомых, чтобы вас забрали с дороги, а потом мы отбуксируем вашу машину к любому названному адресу.  
      Дино прикусывает губу и морщится, снова повредив ранку. В словах диспетчера есть резон, но если кого и вызывать, то звонить надо в Вонголу, иначе спасения ждать придётся намного дольше. Выходит, мечта Михо сбывается — каникулы в доме Каваллоне накрываются медным тазом…  
      — Хорошо, — соглашается Дино. А что ему ещё остаётся?  
      Он называет адрес Вонголы, диктует номер своего телефона и отключается. Затем вызванивает Ямамото, кратко обрисовывает тому ситуации и слёзно просит выручить их. Ямамото смеётся, но в помощи, конечно, не отказывает, и Дино, отключив мобильный, прикидывает время ожидания и направляется к автомобилю, чтобы или огорчить, или страшно обрадовать Михо.  
      В салоне оказывается куда теплее, чем на улице, однако Михо всё равно едва заметно трясётся и прячет руки между коленями. Дино бодро выдыхает, растягивает губы в улыбке и нехотя выдавливает:  
      — Кажется, мы в жопе.  
      Глаза Михо округляются, а брови медленно ползут к переносице.  
      — То есть как? — уточняет она обманчиво спокойным голосом.  
      Дино невольно сглатывает, поняв, что затишье перед бурей — самая страшная в мире вещь. На ум некстати приходят Занзас и Скуало, но эти хотя бы никогда не скрывают, что внутренний Халк у них работает без выходных и перерывов на обед, а вот Михо временами кажется спокойной и уравновешенной. А потом может дать в зубы так, что эхо во рту потом ещё трое суток будет гулять.  
      — Ну… Эвакуаторы все заняты, спасения из дома Каваллоне ждать слишком долго, а Ямамото будет тут в лучшем случае часа через три, так что… — Он замолкает и разводит руками. — Ждём чуда. Или Ямамото.  
      Михо, поджав губы, отворачивается. Руки, всё ещё спрятанные между коленей, заметно напрягаются, но она не делает ни единого движения, сохраняя, видимо, ставшее вдруг невероятно дорогим тепло. Дино ёрзает, думая, что надо бы как-то подмазаться и попросить прощения, но он просто не представляет, как это можно сделать.  
      — Извини, — понуро говорит он, опустив голову. Его совсем не радует перспектива провести предновогодний вечер в снежном наносе, но ещё больше его не радует мысль, что придётся всё это время молчать.  
      Михо, выдохнув, поворачивается и хмуро буркает:  
      — Да ладно. Дерьмо случается. Значит, не судьба мне до помолвки увидеть будущего мужа и отведать холодной пасты в твоей компании под ёлкой.  
      Дино, не веря своим ушам, смотрит на её покрасневшие то ли от холода, то ли от смущения щёки и не знает — радуется ли он тому, что она, кажется, не злится, или же его приводят в неописуемый восторг только что произнесённые слова.  
      — Ну, как знать, вдруг чудо явится поперёд Ямамото, — туманно говорит он, пряча слегка замёрзшие руки подмышками, а Михо, недоверчиво фыркнув, замолкает. Однако теперь в повисшей между ними тишине, к счастью, больше нет напряжения.  
      Первый час проходит скучно. Дино периодически проваливается в сон, просыпаясь каждый раз резко и почти болезненно, Михо спокойно дышит — судя по всему, она тоже дремлет, привалившись плечом к дверце. Потихоньку начинает темнеть.  
      Второй час начинается с того, что Дино никак не может найти удобное место. Ноги без движения постоянно затекают, так что, учитывая их длину, приходится садиться то так, то этак. Можно, конечно, перебраться на заднее сиденье, но бросать Михо на растерзание морозу не позволяет совесть, а предложить ей составить ему компанию — воспитание. Поэтому Дино страдает около пятнадцати минут и, наконец, сдаётся. Пусть его конечности хоть поотваливаются — больше он копошиться просто не в силах. Всё равно, как ни дёргайся, удобнее за рулём не становится, а разгонять призрачно тёплый воздух, согретый их дыханием, не стоит из чисто эгоистичных соображений.  
      — Может… — Михо поворачивается и мгновенно отводит взгляд, смутившись из-за чего-то. Дино замирает, вздёргивая брови. — А у тебя нет там… не знаю… пледа какого-нибудь? Ну или чего-то такого, чтобы укрыться?  
      Дино задумчиво хмурится, припоминая, что именно хранится у него в машине, а затем радостно щёлкает пальцами.  
      — Есть! — говорит он и без предисловий выпрыгивает на улицу.  
      Возвращается в салон он уже с большим клетчатым пледом, который заботливый Ромарио, помнится, собственноручно положил в багажник. Дино думает, что надо бы его поблагодарить при случае.  
      Пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы укрыть и себя, и Михо, Дино сперва въезжает коленом в руль, долго шипит от боли, а затем вторым коленом задевает всё ещё торчащий из замка зажигания ключ, и тот, пронзительно тренькнув брелком, попросту отваливается, заставив Михо округлить глаза. Дино и вовсе теряет дар речи.  
      — Сломался? — зачем-то интересуется Михо, глядя на торчащий из замка огрызок ключа.  
      — Кажется, да, — напряжённо откликается Дино, не веря в происходящее.  
      Михо протяжно вздыхает. Она прикусывает губу, с сожалением глядя на бледное лицо Дино, и внезапно предлагает:  
      — Может, переползём назад?  
      Дино дёргается, осознавая сказанное, и удивлённо моргает. Быть может, у Михо другие взгляды на некоторые принципиальные моменты, быть может, она просто не воспринимает его всерьёз, однако отказываться Дино не тянет, потому что ему и самому до жути хочется вытянуть ноги.  
      Закончив с торопливыми сбивчивыми перемещениями, они замирают под пледом и неловко замолкают. Дино думает, что если сесть поближе, можно более эффективно греться, а ещё он думает, что теперь колени будут не так сильно болеть, но это всё равно не убирает другую навязчивую мысль. О том, что Михо, быть может, действительно не видит в нём мужчину. Дино понимает, что это решение — самое разумное в подобной ситуации, однако на примере Кёко и Хару он ещё несколько лет назад сложил в голове весьма стереотипный образ японской женщины. И теперь Михо, чистокровная японка, превращает этот образ в пыль.  
      Дино поворачивает голову и поджимает губы. Михо дышит на замёрзшие руки, и густой пар окутывает её лицо, создавая ощущение нереальности происходящего. Её брови нахмурены, а уголки губ опущены, но Дино всё равно думает, что она — красивейшая из всех встречавшихся ему женщин. Даже когда она злится, когда ругается, когда тревожится или ведёт себя слишком смело для девушки, Дино думает, что о лучшей жене он и мечтать не может.  
      — Знаешь, — подаёт вдруг голос Михо после долгой паузы. Дино едва не вздрагивает. — У нас же с собой три бутылки лучшего папиного саке. Не хочешь немного согреться в ожидании спасения?  
      — Почему бы и нет, — еле шевеля языком, отзывается Дино. Сказать, что его шокирует такое щедрое предложение — не сказать ничего. Но отказываться он опять-таки не торопится, потому что желание ощутить хотя бы внутри обжигающее тепло, в то время как снаружи подкрадывается холод, оказывается сильнее здравого смысла.  
      Ну в самом деле — что может произойти, если они опрокинут пару рюмашек во имя тепла и праздника?..  
      Третий час ожидания ознаменовывается второй по счёту открытой бутылкой саке. По салону плывёт запах крепкого алкоголя, в пустом желудке весело бурлят градусы, а в голове легко и пусто. Дино сидит почти вразвалку, вытянув ноги в проём между передними сидениями, а Михо уютно располагается у него подмышкой, закутавшись помимо пледа ещё и в полы его куртки. Она весело хохочет, пока Дино рассказывает очередную байку из кажущейся невероятно далёкой юности, и жмётся теснее, заставляя его чувствовать себя одновременно и хорошо, и плохо. Их дыхание смешивается облаками пара, взгляды периодически пересекаются, высекая искры, и чем меньше становится саке в бутылке, тем отчётливее Дино понимает, что скоро наступит момент, когда он перестанет владеть собой. Ему нравится Михо с момента их неловкого знакомства, и с каждым днём становится всё сложнее держать ситуацию под контролем. Казалось бы, чего проще — признаться и дело с концом. Но теперь, когда детские ужимки достигают пикового момента, делать такой внезапный болезненный ход не следует хотя бы потому, что с Михо — с настоящей Михо, которую он узнал за это время и в которую умудрился влюбиться до потери пульса — станется послать его. А этого Дино просто не переживёт.  
      — Расскажи мне о своём боссе, — просит Михо, когда в воздухе вместе с паром виснет тишина.  
      Дино в замешательстве хмурится. Хвалить себя он никогда не умел, но с другой стороны — как-то же надо создавать нужное впечатление, иначе Михо так и будет до свадьбы мнить его чванливым высокомерным засранцем.  
      — Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — бормочет Дино. — Я вроде и так много чего рассказывал…  
      — Нет, — Михо качает головой, — меня не интересуют его хорошие качества. Расскажи, какой он плохой. Может, он людей убивает или котят топит? Может, он не оплачивает парковку, а кладовка у него от штрафных квитанций ломится? — Она заглядывает в глаза Дино так умоляюще, что ему едва не становится плохо.  
      — Зачем тебе знать всё это? — сдавленно спрашивает он.  
      — Затем, — Михо опускает взгляд на его губы, которые печёт из-за ссадин и алкоголя, и судорожно вздыхает, — что я не прощу себе, если не смогу полюбить исключительно хорошего человека.  
      Сердце Дино безумно колотится, мысли лихорадочно мечутся, память никак не может подкинуть хоть какой-нибудь мало-мальски дельный ответ, а во рту пересыхает так, что язык прилипает к нёбу.  
      — Ты… не должна говорить так, — почти не дыша бормочет Дино, машинально проводя языком по ранке на губе. Михо завороженно следит за этим движением.  
      — Не могу, — беспомощно бормочет она, сглотнув. — У меня должна быть другая причина, чтобы не любить твоего босса.  
      «Другая причина».  
      Дино дёргается, будто его бьют между лопаток кочергой. Горько-сладкий привкус отзывается тянущей истомой в теле, а когда Михо приподнимает лицо, словно в поисках ответа, самообладание даёт долгожданный сбой. Дино почти со стоном наклоняется, роняя из руки бутылку с недопитым саке, и обхватывает её плечи ладонями. Ревновать к самому себе глупо, но его грызёт изнутри ощущение неудовлетворённости. С одной стороны, он понимает, что его чувства взаимны, но с другой…  
      Дино со всей накопившейся нежностью касается губ Михо, чувствуя, как замирает её дыхание, но когда он почти готов сорваться в пропасть и разбиться насмерть о собственные принципы, в окно с пассажирской стороны раздаётся деликатный стук.  
  


***

  
      Михо показалось, что её ударили по затылку. Сперва томный флёр тщательно сдерживаемых эмоций прорвался наружу, а потом с улицы раздался стук, который, казалось, проник прямо в мозг. Губы Дино, слегка горькие от саке и такие божественно тёплые, соскользнули выше, заставив Михо недовольно сморщиться, но когда до неё дошло, что именно только что произошло — или едва не произошло, — щёки залил густой румянец.  
      Дверца с пассажирской стороны распахнулась, и в салон сунулась лохматая голова Ямамото, который по обыкновению расплылся в улыбке, завидев двух замёрзших и крайне смущённых друзей.  
      — Ямамото, — с сомнительной радостью в голосе произнёс Дино, — ты ногу с педали газа не снимал, что ли?  
      — Ну почти, — кивнул тот. — Сегодня же канун праздника, так что не дело торчать у чёрта на куличках. Хотя… — Он повёл носом, уловив витающий в воздухе запах саке. — Может, я рано приехал? Вы, смотрю, тут совсем не скучали.  
      — Надо же было как-то согреваться, — беззаботно пожал плечами Дино, мельком глянув на Михо.  
      Та быстро закивала. Мысль о том, что появись Ямамото на пару секунд раньше — конфуза было бы не избежать, не давала ей покоя, но радость всё равно оказалась слишком велика, чтобы зацикливаться на этом. Их спасение прибыло, в конце концов!  
      Ямамото вздёрнул брови, разглядывая прижавшуюся друг к другу парочку, но комментировать увиденное не стал. Кашлянув, он вылез из салона и распрямился.  
      — Я жду на дороге, если что. Собирайтесь быстрее, а то на улице темень, да и мороз крепчает, — бросил он и ушёл.  
      Дино выдохнул, закрыв глаза, а Михо беспокойно завозилась, лихорадочно соображая — не станет ли это небольшое приключение очередным мозговыносящим воспоминанием. Ну то есть они всё равно не успели толком поцеловаться-то, так был ли смысл заморачиваться?  
      — Чуть не попались, — улыбнулся Дино, кинув на Михо такой взгляд, что та предпочла натянуть плед до самого носа.  
      Смысл заморачиваться, очевидно, всё-таки был. И ещё какой.  
      — Не понимаю, о чём ты, — собрав всю хладнокровность в кулак, пробормотала она.  
      Дино, тихо засмеявшись, мимолётно погладил её по щеке, затем скинул плед и, распахнув дверцу машины… выпал прямо лицом в сугроб, сопроводив это таким забавным звуком, что Михо стало смешно. Она всегда поражалась его способности растянуться в полный рост на ровном месте, но отдельные случаи вызывали желание захохотать в голос. Дино был, наверное, едва ли не единственным человеком, который мог её одновременно и повеселить, и шокировать.  
      Придвинувшись ближе к дверце, Михо выглянула наружу и глухим от сдерживаемого смеха голосом спросила:  
      — Живой?  
      — Живее всех живых! — сдавленно отозвался Дино и приподнялся. Живописно усыпанная снегом голова была взъерошена, а лицо слегка покраснело от удара, но, тем не менее, он продолжал улыбаться так, словно ничего не произошло.  
      «Невероятный, блин, экспонат», — подумала Михо.  
      С кряхтением поднявшись на ноги, Дино отряхнул куртку и протянул ей руку.  
      — Я, конечно, понимаю, что моя грация неповторима, но мало ли — вдруг это заразно, — пояснил он, поймав её недоумевающий взгляд.  
      Михо, хмыкнув, вложила свою руку в его ладонь, но стоило ей расслабиться и потерять бдительность, Дино вдруг крепче стиснул её пальцы и, плавным рывком дёрнув её на себя, мгновенно заключил в объятия. Наклонившись к уху Михо, он прошептал так, что у неё по позвоночнику заструились мурашки:  
      — Вдруг моя неуклюжесть передаётся через поцелуи, м?  
      Михо с трудом сглотнула, пытаясь собраться с силами и отпихнуть Дино от себя, сопроводив это возмущением и желательно пинком, но тот успел ретироваться. Нырнув в салон, он быстро собрал все мало-мальски важные вещи и кивнул в сторону дороги.  
      — Идём? Нам надо успеть попасть домой и приготовить пасту. Я ведь всё ещё намерен отведать её с тобой под ёлкой, помнишь?  
      Михо, опомнившись, нахмурилась. Поджав губы, она фыркнула и надменно отчеканила:  
      — Мечтать не вредно, но бесполезно.  
      Дино рассмеялся. Пихнув её плечом, он двинулся вперёд, разгребая длинными ногами снег, и как бы между прочим, будто ни к кому не обращаясь, произнёс:  
      — Наш босс всё-таки обладает одним чертовски плохим качеством. Он чудовищно упрям в некоторых вопросах.  
      Следующая прямо за ним Михо едва не споткнулась. Изумлённо заморгав, она посмотрела в спину Дино, но задавать какие-либо вопросы не решилась. Ей почему-то совершенно расхотелось знать, что именно он имел в виду.  
      Сев в прогретый, пахнущий свежим одеколоном и хвойным дезодорантом салон автомобиля, Михо поджала замёрзшие пальцы на ногах и, глянув в зеркало заднего вида, вздрогнула. На неё весело и лукаво смотрел Ямамото.  
      — Всё в порядке? — спросил он, пользуясь тем, что Дино замешкался, укладывая в багажник вещи.  
      — Лучше всех. Только зуб на зуб не попадает и жопа практически не чувствуется, — улыбнулась Михо. Присутствие друга радовало её, но его пытливый взгляд всё равно заставлял нервничать.  
      — Я не про это, — с лёгким нажимом произнёс Ямамото. Он чуть сощурил глаза, и Михо торопливо отвернулась.  
      — Если забыть про мою дражайшую задницу, всё в порядке. В полном порядке. Хотя, если честно, я не представляю, что сказать отцу, когда он спросит про поездку.  
      Ямамото замолчал так надолго, что Михо решила всё-таки снова посмотреть на него в зеркало. И мгновенно прокляла собственное любопытство, потому что его глаза всё ещё сверлили её из отражения.  
      — Это единственное, что тебя беспокоит? — уточнил Ямамото, лазером просвечивая совесть Михо на предмет лжи.  
      «А ещё мы с Дино целовались, и я, кажется, начинаю в него влюбляться! Но это херня, жопа важнее, зуб даю!» — истерично подсказал внутренний голос, но Михо вместо ответа предпочла растянуть губы в улыбке и кивнуть.  
      — Ладно, — вздохнул Ямамото, и почти одновременно с этим в салон свежим морозным вихрем ворвался Дино, заставив Михо зябко поёжиться то ли от холода, то ли от его присутствия.  
      — У тебя неудобный багажник, — заявил он, стряхнув снег с волос. — А ещё там, кажется, начинается метель, так что давай быстрее поедем в Вонголу, поближе к теплу, а то застрянем тут уже втроём.  
      Ямамото засмеялся, когда на него попали холодные брызги. Замахав руками, он опустил рычаг ручника, и автомобиль тронулся с места.  
      Вся дорога до дома прошла для Михо как в тумане. Временами она проваливалась в дрёму и почти сразу же выныривала из неё, но чем больше саке выветривалось из головы, тем острее она понимала — хорошо, что Ямамото успел появиться вовремя, иначе кто его знает, чем бы обернулись лишние полчаса в обществе Дино и алкоголя.  
      Завидев вдалеке огни знакомого города, Михо вытащила телефон и, поморщившись из-за довольно позднего времени, прикусила губу.  
      — Ямамото, — позвала она. — Ты не в курсе, как там Луки?  
      — Болеет, — без раздумий отозвался тот. — Кажется, она сказала, что собирается ровно в двенадцать запить аспирин шампанским и скончаться под ёлкой, обмотанная мишурой и гирляндами.  
      Михо фыркнула от смеха. Ну кто бы сомневался.  
      — Тогда вези меня к ней. Должен же кто-то будет завязать красивый бантик на гирлянде, когда она решит отдать концы.  
      Ямамото, улыбнувшись, кивнул, а Дино кинул на неё странный нечитаемый взгляд поверх плеча. Решив не обращать на это внимания, Михо быстро набрала Луки смс и приготовилась к высадке мини-десанта с оставшейся бутылкой саке и связкой сицилийских мандаринов.  
      Когда автомобиль замер у небольшой пятиэтажки с красивыми балконами, Михо дёрнулась, чтобы вылезти, но рука Дино заставила её остановиться.  
      — Надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против копчёной курицы и буженины под сливочным сыром, — просто сказал Дино и разжал пальцы.  
      Михо едва не изменили подогнувшиеся ноги. С трудом выпав наружу, она деревянно помахала вслед уезжающей машине Ямамото и, выдохнув, прижала ладони к раскалённым щекам. К такому жизнь её не готовила точно.  
      Замерев возле домофона, Михо снова вытащила телефон и быстро набрала до боли знакомый номер. Дождавшись, когда с той стороны эфира раздастся утомлённый голос, она напряжённо гаркнула:  
      — Чиэра, шевели помидоры к Луки. Пока она будет торжественно помирать от простуды, мы будем пить саке, закусывать мандаринам и обсуждать мужиков-козлов. Как тебе такое празднование Нового года?  
      — Н-ну ладно, — неуверенно отозвалась Чиэра. — Дочка всё равно у знакомых на празднике и до завтра не вернётся.  
      — Круто, ждём тебя. — Михо выключила мобильный и, задрав голову, уставилась на балкон, за которым, по идее, находилась квартира Луки. Быстро ткнув пальцем в нужную кнопку домофона, она услышала хриплый простуженный голос подруги и усмехнулась. Этот вечер явно только начинался. А уж как он закончится — не смогла бы предсказать ни одна Ванга. Ведь нет ничего хуже, чем запутавшаяся девушка, у которой в запасе есть алкоголь и мандарины. С таким арсеналом она действительно была способна на любые подвиги.


	17. Превратность тринадцатая

## Превратность тринадцатая

 

      Луки не хотела идти на фестиваль. Совсем. Потому что она до сих пор страдала диким похмельем и была глубоко несчастна по причине, имя которой даже произносить не хотелось.  
      Однако её мнения традиционно никто не спросил, потому что в Японии они бывали не так часто — никогда, если быть совсем честными, — а уж попасть на традиционный фестиваль в честь какого-то там праздника, название которого у Луки начисто выветрилось из головы, вообще считалось редкой удачей. Поэтому Михо, справедливо рассудив, что меланхолию лучше прогонять весельем, молча достала откуда-то два здоровенных цветных халата и с суровым видом завернула в один из них вяло сопротивляющуюся Луки. В несколько слоёв.  
      Скуало, который пришёл ближе к вечеру, сперва поржал, говоря, что Михо и Луки похожи на слоёные блинчики из забегаловки у станции («Куча теста и нихрена начинки!»), но затем, получив веером по лбу, быстро успокоился. И даже пробурчал что-то одобрительное, когда Михо с грацией самой настоящей японки прошествовала мимо. Сказывалось, наверное, воспитание. Ну или гены.  
      Зато Луки едва не навернулась при первом же шаге, потому что деревянные сандалии были неудобными, а халат сковывал движения и мешал шевелиться. В общем, Скуало, ворча, приходилось едва ли не ежеминутно подхватывать сине-зелёную «соплю припадочную» и ставить её на дрожащие ноги.  
      — Она меня заебала, — мрачно припечатал он, когда заветная финишная черта была преодолена и их со всех сторон окружил праздник.  
      — Она ещё и не начинала, поверь мне, — доверительно сообщила Михо и весело рассмеялась, увидев вымученную улыбку Луки. — Лулу, не кисни! Давай я тебе что-нибудь сладкого куплю?  
      — Нет, — сипло откликнулась та, выставив руки вперёд. — Что угодно, только не еда.  
      Её здоровье и вправду оставляло желать лучшего, причём не только из-за душевной травмы, но и ещё по ряду причин. Её до сих пор мутило после длительного перелёта, а принятый минувшим вечером алкоголь в пропорциях, которые редко совмещали с жизнью, вкупе со стыдом и волнением из-за безобразной сцены с Ямамото лишь ещё сильнее ухудшали состояние. Поэтому Луки, собирая все неприятности вместе, ощущала себя так, словно её продолжительное время кормили обмазанными куриным помётом булыжниками. Наипаршивейшее чувство.  
      — А ты, часом, не беременная, а? — подмигнула Михо.  
      Луки показалось, что её ударили по лицу камнем. То, что произошло между ней и начальником в кабинете после злополучной миссии, когда он и его команда едва выжили, было известно только Михо и Чиэре. Однако ни та, ни другая не знали, что Луки до сих пор волновал вопрос контрацепции, ведь всё произошло спонтанно, так что все мысли о предохранении вылетели из головы вместе со здравым смыслом и прочими стоп-сигналами. Оставалась надежда, что Ямамото каким-то хитрым раком умудрился позаботиться о том, о чём следовало бы позаботиться ей.  
      Увидев, как помертвело лицо Луки, Михо спешно замахала руками.  
      — Шучу я, шучу, ты что!  
      — Нет, я не беременна, — бледно улыбнулась Луки. — Точно нет.  
      — Ну разумеется! — закивала Михо, наверняка уже сто раз пожалев, что вообще открыла рот. — Ямамото же не дурак, в самом деле, чтобы не предохраняться. Правильно?  
      «Нет, он дурак, самый настоящий!» — хотелось завопить Луки, но вместо этого она произнесла:  
      — Конечно. Да и случилось это всего раз, так что волноваться не о чем.  
      Она изрядно кривила душой, потому что волноваться было о чём. Неожиданная близость, затем столь же неожиданно вскрывшаяся правда о том, что Ямамото в Японии уже давно ждала невеста, о которой он не счёл необходимым сообщать, истощили её нервную систему. Луки самой себе напоминала тень, потому что ей уже ничего не хотелось — ни возмездия, ни оправданий, ни отношений. Она устала ошибаться.  
      Мысленно потушив вспыхнувшую голову, Луки вздохнула и огляделась по сторонам.  
      — Ну что? Куда пойдём?  
      Михо на мгновение задумалась. Она тоже окинула взглядом обширную, заставленную палатками площадку и вдруг расцвела.  
      — Я знаю, что поднимет тебе настроение! — Схватив Луки за руку, она направилась к небольшому бассейну с рыбками.  
      Ближе к вечеру, когда вся толпа от палаток медленно потянулась на набережную, чтобы посмотреть шоу с фейерверками, Луки чувствовала себя уже не просто паршиво, а крайне, исключительно, почти предсмертно говняно. Её несколько раз тошнило, из-за чего приходилось сбегать к стоящим на отшибе био-туалетам. Причём сидящая там женщина, лицо которой было покрыто настолько глубокими морщинами, что глаза практически не угадывались, на третий визит Луки в убежище спокойствия и расслабления что-то сочувственно пролопотала на японском. Однако понять её, ясное дело, не было ни времени, ни возможности, поэтому Луки изобразила что-то среднее между европейской приветливой улыбкой и муками поноса и вломилась в кабинку, чтобы сделать своё грязное дело.  
      К моменту запуска фейерверков у Луки уже не было ни сил, ни желания жить, поэтому она вяло плелась за Михо и Скуало, умоляя всех японских богов даровать ей если не смерть, так хотя бы обморок. Полежать на лавочке и переждать остаток уже почти закончившегося фестиваля — чем не мечта всей жизни?  
      — О, Михо, Скуало! — раздался вдруг неподалёку до боли знакомый голос. — Я вас уже обыскался.  
      Подняв воспалённые глаза, Луки в очередной раз испытала страстное желание сбегать на отшиб, чтобы поплакаться на жизнь бабулечке, попутно обнимая био-туалет.  
      — Лу-чан, — заметив её взгляд, улыбнулся Ямамото, — как хорошо, что ты тут.  
      Сжав губы в полоску и с трудом проглотив подкатывающую к горлу тошноту, Луки хмуро отвернулась. Она не имела ни малейшего желания разговаривать с ним: во-первых, её до сих пор душила обида за его наглое враньё, а во-вторых, с момента озвучивания Михо шутки о беременности её ни на минуту не покидала предательская дрожь внутри. Это всё привело её в состояние, при котором едва ли следовало начинать душеспасительные беседы. Единственное, чего хотелось Луки в данную минуту, — это сон и большая кружка ромашкового чая. Ну ещё и заверение Ямамото, что он всё-таки воспользовался презервативом.  
      Заметив реакцию Луки, Ямамото заметно занервничал. Он сделал шаг к ней, собираясь, видимо, что-то сказать, но тут небо окрасилось бледно-зелёным цветом, а следом раздался заглушающий любые звуки грохот взорвавшегося фейерверка.  
      Дёрнувшись, Луки задрала голову. Искрящийся цветок медленно растаял в воздухе, оставив после себя дымный след и лёгкий запах гари. Зрелище получилось действительно завораживающим.  
      — Красота! — радостно провозгласила Михо, хлопнув в ладоши.  
      По собравшейся у набережной толпе пронёсся восхищённый шепоток, а следом грянула канонада из взрывов, раскрашивающих неба во все цвета разом. Луки зажмурилась, пытаясь абстрагироваться от волнения и увлечься зрелищем, однако назойливый вопрос жёг язык калёной кочергой. Оглянувшись, она убедилась, что все увлеклись фейерверком и незаметно подвинулась ближе к Ямамото. Пока в воздухе висел грохот, мешающий подслушивать всяким лишним личностям, следовало брать быка за рога.  
      — Ямамото-сан, — Луки дёрнула рукав чёрного пиджака, привлекая к себе внимание, — мне нужно кое-что спросить.  
      Ямамото в ответ округлил глаза.  
      — Что? — Он придвинулся, чтобы лучше слышать.  
      Сердце Луки захолонуло, когда в нос ударил знакомый приятный запах. Пришлось дважды ущипнуть себя, чтобы вернуться в реальность.  
      — Мы… вы… помните тот раз в кабинете? — сгорая от стыда и неловкости, забормотала Луки.  
      Ямамото растерянно улыбнулся.  
      — Что в кабинете? —переспросил он, подставив ладонь к уху. — Извини, нифига не слышу! Шумно очень!  
      Луки захотелось взвыть от обречённости. С трудом взяв себя в руки, она обречённо спросила:  
      — Мы предохранялись?  
      — Не разобрал ни слова! — Ямамото развёл руками.  
      Луки мысленно чертыхнулась и воровато глянула на Скуало с Михо. Те были поглощены красивым зрелищем, поэтому не обращали на них ровным счётом никакого внимания.  
      — Я спрашиваю, мы предохранялись в тот раз? — громче спросила Луки, однако Ямамото лишь покачал головой.  
      — Прости, не слышу!  
      У Луки лопнуло терпение. Сжав кулаки, она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и заорала во всю мощь лёгких:  
      — Да, блин, мы пользовались презервативами в тот раз или нет?! — И, конечно же, в этот момент грохот фейерверков стих, из-за чего её крик гулкой волной прокатился по толпе.  
      Луки почувствовала, как краска отхлынула от лица. Затравленно оглядевшись, она убедилась, что большинство взглядом — любопытствующих, укоризненных, безразличных — теперь были прикованы именно к ней, и страстно возжелала провалиться сквозь землю.  
      — Пиздец, вы отвратительны, — скривился повернувшийся к ним Скуало. — Хули так орать?! Тут же дети!  
      — Завидуй молча, — осадила его Михо. — Тем более тут никто, кроме нас, не понимает по-итальянски. — Глянув на мертвенно бледное лицо Луки, она подхватила заматерившегося Скуало под локоть и поволокла его куда-то в сторону. — Идём, я хочу пить.  
      — Чё? — опешил тот, пытаясь вывернуться. — Дома из крана попьёшь! Видела, какие тут цены?  
      — Не жмоться, ты моя нянька, вот и удовлетворяй мои потребности, не то папе нажалуюсь! — огрызнулась Михо и под раскатистые ругательства всё-таки уволокла сопротивляющегося Скуало из поля зрения.  
      Ямамото, глядя на это, весело расхохотался, поэтому у Луки немного отлегло от сердца. Ведь не мог же он быть таким беззаботным при плохом стечении обстоятельств, правильно? Ему и его невесте вряд ли были нужны незаконнорожденные дети. Так же, как и самой Луки.  
      — Так что? — нервно поинтересовалась она, снова дёрнув Ямамото за рукав. — Вы… мы… там, в общем… предохранялись?  
      — Шутишь, что ли? — хмыкнул тот с улыбкой, и Луки едва сдержала выдох облегчения. — Разумеется, нет!  
      Кажется, в этот момент один из фейерверков попал Луки в голову, потому что сперва перед глазами всё вспыхнуло цветными искорками, а потом внезапно померкло. Да и гул расходящейся по домам толпы как-то быстро стих.


End file.
